Memories of Passion
by Soapy Harlequin
Summary: Usagi is fed up as being seen as a 14 year old incapable of an intimate relationship when it is not the case. It doesn't help her situation that she has been having dreams from the past and they are NOT of bunnies...
1. Memories of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon 

_She rushed through the corridor of the hall on her way to her room. Her silvery/gold hair flowed out of her two 'odangos' as smoothly gliding behind her. Those were the only things that could be seen as she raced by the guards and other dignitaries._

_The Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium or as she was commonly known, Princess Serenrity, knew her mother would have a fit if she knew she was running. She always told her 'ladies don't run, they don't even walk, they glide.'_

_But she was too happy, to giddy, to impatient to possibly slow down so she was willing to take her mother's wrath when she heard. She didn't hear anything as she ran, she didn't even feel the cool expansive marble on her bare feet._

_Once she reached her resting chambers, she opened the door and promptly closed it behind her. She went about lighting the lamps and with her heart in her throat waited with bated breath. When nothing came she went over to the windows that lead to the balcony._

_Going outside, she looked at the Earth in the darken sky. Her body hummed with anticipation as she gazed at the planet in blatant adoration. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer for everything to work out to whatever God or Goddess that happened to be listening._

"_Over here Princess," came a deep voice in what she thought was her empty room._

_She turned around, her eyes searching for his. Her gasp of astonishment was loud in the room and a hand went to her heart. "Endymion."_

"_At your mercy," he mocked bowed to her and with an even greater flourish he stood up. A devilishly smirk was on his face at catching her off guard._

_Serenity eyed the handsome man before her, a warmness going through her at his heated perusal of her with his eyes. Licking her lips, she flattened the skirt of her dress. "You're not supposed to be here," she said as calmly as possible when the last thing she wanted to do was talk._

"_I had to see you," he told her. His smile showing his fondness of her. "You aren't mad at me for it are you?"_

"_Of course not," she walked into the room, her steps leading her to him. She couldn't hide the giddiness that was taking her over at being near him. "I am always happy to see my prince."_

_When she was nothing but a couple of inches away from him, Endymion pulled her to him, his arms curving sensuously along her waist. She was pulled flush against him and she looped her arms loosely around his neck. _

_She stared up into his beyond gorgeous face; his blues eyes apprehended her and held her captive. Leaning forward, she kissed the side of his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I've missed you."_

"_It won't be this way long." He told her, speaking of their current situation. Because of the mounting tension between Earth and the Moon, they have ceased all communication and all portholes leading to each planet from the other. _

"_My mother is working to prove that Earth has nothing to do with the Negaverse." She saw the skepticism on his face and the disbelief was tangible. "No one believes that you have anything to do with it. My mother doesn't think for a minute that you have anything to do with it." _

_She couldn't wait for the whole mess to be over so her and Endymion could once more pick up their relationship where they left off and not just in private. In the eyes of the public they had cease dating and their engagement was called off._

_They couldn't have been more wrong._

"_Everything well work out." he forced optimism into his voice because he knew she wanted him to believe that everything would be ok. "And we will take care of the Queen Beryl and then we will get married." _

_A slow grin appeared on her lips and her pixie like features lit up at the thought of finally being his wife. "You want to me marry me?" she asked teasingly. She tightened one of her arm around his neck and stood up on tiptoes._

_Raising his arms, he unclipped one 'odango' and then another. She shook her hair out and in a blur of sliver and gold, her lovely mane of hair was set free. He finger combed his hand through her, the feel of her it was like gossamer and silk running through his fingers._

_He tore his gaze away form her riveting hair and met her lustrous gaze. "Someone has to make an honest woman out of you…it might as well be me."_

_Serenity giggled and leaned her face forward, their foreheads touching. "You're the one who made me a dishonest woman to begin with." She traced his lips with her index finger, caressing him with a feather like touch. _

_His husky chuckle was her only reply. Leaving his lips, she stroked his face on her journey to his luxurious black hair. Soft, sensual light blue orbs looked into hunger filled stormy ones. Without leaving his gaze, her fingers sunk into the softness of his hair and tugged his head down to settle her lips over his._

_Playfully her lips hovered over his, touching yet not touching. She nipped at his bottom lips before she settled her lips over his, kissing him breathless. He opened his mouth to her seeking tongue and they lovingly played a game of follow the leader. _

_The kiss was slow and sensuously erotic and had Endymion craving more. He wanted -no- needed a deeper connection. He always needed more from her, one taste was never enough. It was that thought in mind that had him pushing her into the wall, his hand insistent on her clothes._

_A low moan sounded in her throat and she rose on her tip-toes to prolong the feeling of excitement that coursed through her body. Sensations assaulted her, feelings of love, want and insatiable passion. Serenity would always want this man and if she were to be frank with herself she would never want it any other way._

"_Need to be any where?" he gruffly asked against her neck, his teeth and lips nibbling and suckling the tender skin._

_Her breath caught in her throat and she tilted her head back to give him more access. She shook her head and murmured a negative response. Her hands went to his shirt where she started unbuttoning it from the bottom. "Why?" she panted once his hand cupped a breast through her dress._

"_I don't want anything or anyone interrupting us." He thumbed her nipple in awakening until it was erect. She arched her back, pushing her breast forward. _

_She never understand how he could so this to her, how it didn't take much for her to come alive in his arms, just a look, a touch here, a kiss there and she was nothing more than a mass of desire. A mass of desire that whose entire being revolved around him._

_Endymion was surprised as her hands came up, brought his face down and kissed him. He groaned as her teeth nipping his bottom lip before sweetly entering his mouth. He pulled her closer still and could have cried at the divine feel of her lips against his own. He parted the velvety softness of her lips with his tongue and delved into the moist sweetness._

_Her body shivered as heat so pronounced and profound plagued her body. Her breasts grew heavy and the tingling down her spine increased. Her nipples grew tight the tightening in them drew the beginning signs of wetness between her thighs. She squirmed to get closer to him, her leg wrapping around one of his. _

_They parted for the breath, both heavily gasping. He spanned her waist and found the zipper at the back. Leaving a tiny kiss on her bare shoulder, he pulled the zipper down. She did a little shimmy and the strapless white gown fell down her rounded hips, shapely thighs to circle her ankle. _

_Endymion had thought he hadn't been able to breathe before but he found out the true meaning of the word once he saw her perfect, high round breast and curvilinear body. "Perfection," he uttered and with hands full of revere he cupped the globes._

_He looked up into her face, their eyes meeting. The shared passion between them strengthened their bond with every heavy breath they took. "You are so beautiful," he planted a small kiss on her mouth, "inside and out."_

_She stroked the side of his face and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you." She completed the task of removing his shirt and when she was done she helped him shrugged it off._

_Throughout the time as she undressed him, their eyes conveyed their deep feelings for each other. Feelings that words could never even begin to describe. "And I you." He stepped out of the clothes and proudly stood before her._

_Serenity chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes went to the strong jut of his erection. Despite the countless of times she has seen proof of his desire for her, she felt a blush stain her cheeks._

_He chuckled and picked her up from puddle of her dress. Carrying her in his arms, he walked her to the large canopy bed. He brushed aside the girlish, gauzy material that provided the bed with some protection._

_Placing her in the middle of it, her giggle of girlish excitement was quieted when he fished out a pocket knife after taking off his shoes. She watched with bated breath as he trailed the tip of the sharp knife up her leg._

_As If this was part of the foreplay the heat within her grew. He severed the side of the underwear on both sides of her hip. Once she was naked, he took her mouth in fierce kiss._

_Endymion's hand deferentially touched her body. His hands gently caressed her trembling body, finding pleasure points that had her straining. He went up her silken, toned thighs and nudged them apart._

_Serenity willingly parted her legs as deep in her core desire took a dangerous pitch higher. She closed her eyes and her body tensed of its own volition, waiting for the first simple contact._

"_Relax," he breathed before he clamped his lips over the small nub of her breast, he sucked tenderly, and one hand lay teasingly where her wetness lay, waiting and ready. His finger coiled around the curls that protected her femininity._

_With her eyes scrunched tight and her pelvis arched into his hand Evangeline let out a puff of air. "I can't" she airily said. The suckling of his mouth on her breast had her moans increasing and when his hand trace the tender fold she buck against his hand and let out a sharp scream._

_His fingers grew more bold and unrelenting as he fondled her. She couldn't stay still as waves of unchecked pleasure crashed though her system. The hunger came back, all of it with such vengeance and it left her screaming his name._

_In order to quiet her, Endymoin took her mouth in a searing kiss as his finger plunge inside her moist opening. He swallowed her cries and gave her back his own. She was tight and wet, and her inner wall clung to his fingers and he let out a groan. He rubbed and ground his fingers into her, her body arching up to meet his thrusting fingers._

_She turned her head, no longer able to keep kissing him with the current rushing through her. Her hips moved side to side, her abundant hair matted down __w__ith the sweat she was exerting. Her arms went around his back, stroking and gripping the hard muscle._

_Endymion's arousal got more painful and just from hearing her moan, feeling her body sheathing his fingers, he almost nearly came right there. But patience was a virtue and all good things came to those who wait. He planted small kisses along her collarbone down her heaving breast and meanwhile his thumb found her swollen clitoris._

"_Make love to me," she told him, caught up in an exquisite wave of pleasure. _

_He had plans on taking this slow and bringing her to the hilt over and over but hearing her voice asking him to make love to her was more then he could take. Resting his weights on his arms he hovered over his and she spread her legs wider. _

_She kissed his shoulder, her hands roaming his muscled back. She murmured her undying love in his ears, told him of her want for him. One hand went down between their bodies to take hold of his arousal._

_He grunted and hissed between his teeth and fisted his hand in her hair. Her hands felt good on his aching erection and he closed his eyes and swore beneath his breath. He counted once he felt the pressure increase; he knew it wouldn't be long, not when the visions of her naked body played behind his eyeballs._

_With sure hands, he tipped her up and plunged into the damp heat of her heated core with a harsh moan of unbridled lust. Heaven. That what it felt like to be in her. Her warmth all around him, her thighs around his hips meeting his every thrust._

Usagi woke up gasping and her heart beating a mile a minute. There was a fine sheet of perspiration covering her skin as if she had done something exerting beside just waking up.

She didn't need to know that her creamy white complexion was flush a rosy hue. That the nipples of her breast were hard and it wasn't from the cold. Her eyes looked about the dark room unhurriedly and she couldn't shake off the tingles that race up and down her spin.

Her breast felt unnaturally heavy and tender and there was wetness between her thighs that hadn't been there when she went to bed. She felt shaken and had a desire for completion.

"Not another one," she groaned out loud. She brought her hand to her heart trying to mentally slow down her heartbeat. She blushed when she remembered the dream, remembered what woke her up.

For days now she's been having these wet dreams that would wake her up in the middle of the night on the brink of something. She groaned at how empty and lonely she always felt once she awakened.

"They feel so real," she muttered mostly to herself and was glad that Luna, her talking cat, had decided to temporarily move in with Amy. They felt real because they were real—back then anyway.

They were memories, memories of a time long past. Memories of when she was called Serenity and was the next ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Usagi had never realize until she started having these dreams the depth of passion that was between her -er- Serenity and Endymion.

She had expected the love and she supposed desire but not like this. It was like the need to be with each other took over everything in their life. It was a desperation to express their love before everything they knew would be over that surprised her.

Sitting up in the bed, she wondered for the thousands time why was she having these dreams. She was too embarrassed to bring up her dreams to her best friends and she would die of humiliation if she had to talk to Mamoru about them.

At the thought of her long time boyfriend who just so happen to be her soul mate, her blush took on new heights. "Stop being a foolish girl," she told herself in a berating tone. She was all alone with no one but her thoughts and she couldn't stop blushing.

Usagi took a deep, steadying breath to calm her racing thoughts and body. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and stumbled over her disorderly floor on the way to the bathroom.

Once there she begun her midnight ritual of washing her face with cool water yet it never did anything to chase away the heat that still clung to her. Once done she turned on the lights and proceed to clean up the secretion at the apex of her thighs.

After putting her soiled underwear in the dirty bin, she don on a clean one. She tried hard not to look in the mirror above the sink but she couldn't help her self. Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to itself. With an absurd fascination, she looked at her reflection.

Her lips were swollen as if they had been kissed, her eyes were light and with an emotion in them she didn't recognize. Inhaling deeply, she turned away from her image. She couldn't stand to see herself looking like a woman who knew the touch of the man she loved.

Especially since that wasn't her reality.


	2. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon

Author Note: I want to clarify that the dreams Usagi is having is in random order and its not telling a story. It may take a while for the next update cuz i have no idea where this is going so i made this as long as it could get...to tie ya'll over till the next update. I also want to thank every one for the postive reviews and i'm glad that ya'll liked it

Warning: If you have any problems with sex/having sex and stuff along this lines, this is not for you. Also i'm a big soap opera/harlequin whore so this story is built on that.

mojacko1984- Humorous you think so? I'm really not funny...in writing so um if it comes across funny yay but i wouldn't hold my breath lol As for the spiciness? I can definitely do that grin

Fire Dolphin- I can for sure tell you that Serenity was not pregnant in the Silver Mill.

"_If I didn't know any better, my love, I would think you were jealous?" Serenity walked about the room where her betrothed sat in a chair fuming._

_Endymion didn't spare her a glance as he sharpened his jewels encrusted sword. He could hear the swishing of her dress as she walked around him. "Leave me be Serenity. I am not in the mood for your childish antics."_

_Her movements stopped and the teasing smile she held on her face fell. Was he serious? He spoke to her like he was serious. "Endy-"_

"_Save it," he told her abruptly._

_She put her hand on her hips, annoyed. "You cannot be mad at me. I had no idea my mother would have invited some childhood friend who was a bit to free with his obvious affection for me."_

_He grunted and continued with his task. He wasn't jealous—technically. And so what if he was? No one looked at his woman that way unless he wanted to die. It didn't matter to Endymion that the poor sap had no idea that Serenity was already spoken for._

_It was the principle of the matter. _

_She saw through his 'I don't want to talk to you' act and pursed her lips in annoyance. With single minded purpose, she plucked the items from his hands before he could say a word. He looked and made a sound of exasperation which was stifled in shock as she hitched her dress up about her thighs in an unladylike manner and straddled his thighs._

_Shock barely registered in his brain before she kissed him. Her mouth moved softly against his unyielding one. Her fingers greedily found the softness of his dark as night hair and held his mouth to hers. Pulling apart, she stared intrepidly into his angry flashing eyes._

"_Kissing me isn't going to change anything," he told her, his voice deeper. His hands found purchase on her tiny waist._

_A minx like glint entered her eyes and she slowly licked her lips. She stroked his neck and was delighted at how glaze he looked by her action. Bending down, she nibbled on his neck and mumbled, "why not? It works for you all the time."_

_He lifted her head from his neck and grimaced, not amused. _

_She could see the jealousy he tried to mask and his thundering expression helped her get to her conclusion. She had heard rumors that Earth men were primal, domineering, and possessive but she hadn't thought it was true. _

_She knew rumors were usually way off base and beside she didn't think any male could be worse then Martians. She was wrong. Endymion had been so unlike himself earlier that she really thought that the poor, unfortunate soul might get hurt._

_She had to admit that she liked the green eye monster taking hold of Endymion. He was always so calm and collected that she found it maddening. And since he wasn't prone to emotions, she always found it hard gauge his disposition._

_Leaning forward, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I think your kinda sexy green," she kissed him once more, "I think you're sexy. Period." She leaned in for another chaste kiss but he quickly took control of it._

_Head spinning from his addicted kisses and the rushing of her blood, she didn't notice when he had gotten up and pinned her against the wall. She pulled apart gasping and her eyes grew wide as she felt the hard length of his arousal through his trouser._

"_You can't be serious!" she looked around them and over his shoulder. "What if someone comes in?" a crazy tone crept into her voice making her voice high and almost shrill in the empty hall._

_He shrugged, "someone comes in." He used one hand to hold her up while the other fumbled with the buttons and zipper of his pants. Wiggling his lean hips, he pushed the offending clothing down._

_Serenity helped push his pants and underwear past his knees. As shocking and daring as this was she couldn't help but get a thrill at doing something so scandalous where someone, anyone, could walk in on them. _

_Endymion hitched her dress around her hips and with a strong tug, he tore her underwear. He threw the scraps of her panty behind him._

"_Hey!" she scoffed, looking at the sad state of her underwear. "If you keep doing that be prepared to buy me some more to replace the ones you keep ruining." _

_Licking her lips, he leaned close to her ear, "I rather you without them anyway." He chuckled at how wide eyed she got. She was still so innocent no matter how many times they've done this._

_She eyed him warily while nervously biting her lip. Even as thoughts of presentiment crossed her mind, she reached out to start unbuttoning his shirt. Once done, she slipped the shirt pass his shoulders. _

_Wantonly and greedily, she looked over his naked, honed body. The breath caught in her throat and desire made her virginal walls grow slick with her own wetness. As her gaze went past the chiseled abs, tapered waist, a flush went over her body at his erection._

_Gingerly, she reached out to touch him, her small hand going around him. A tremble went through him and he bared his teeth as she continued to stroke his torrid, throbbing member. Not able to take much more, he stopped her hand._

_She looked up, "I want you," she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest. _

_Groaning, he hoisted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist mindful of her high heels. He stroked up and down her milky white thighs and kissed her collarbone. _

_And without further ado, he took her mouth with no regard for air. Spreading her thighs wider, she tightens her legs around his waist. "Endy," she whimpered his name once his hand found the wet, tender flesh. Slices of pleasure shook her trembling body and she wound her arms around his neck. Her head fell back to allow him more room to suckle her neck._

_Finding her hot and ready, Endymion slipped a finger inside her. She moved against his stroking hands, her moans increasing every time his thumb rubbed across the bundle of nerves. Not able to keep her hands still, she move her hand restlessly across the width of his back and shoulders._

_Serenity squirmed against his bigger body, unconsciously her nails bit into back and a he shuddered. She caressed his neck, her lips nipping on the spot beneath his earlobe. Her eyes fluttered close as she rode his fingers and the feeing around her became more intense._

"_I'll never want another as much as I want you Princess." He removed his hand and positioned his straining erection at the opening of her body. _

"_Good," she stammered out. Grabbing his face in her hand, she crushed her lips to his in need that defied logic. Her mouth open and closed in silence as he plunged inside her. Any sound she could have made stopped as her inside stretched to fit his size._

_He back out of her and then slowly proceeded to insert every delicious inch of him inside her. Her voice came back to be release in his name and she tighten her legs around him. Once he was all the way inside, he back off a couple of inches only to thrust that much harder into her._

_Moaning in bliss, Serenity had to bite her lips to keep from screaming as she climbed the walls of ecstasy. She lost focus on everything except them and the only thing she could make out was his harsh breathing into her ear. _

_Their bodies move upward against the wall with each purposeful stroke….._

Usagi bolted upright in bed, her chest heaving up and down. She brought a hand to her heart as the dream/memory replayed it self in her head with startling accuracy. Her heart thudded fast in her chest and for a split second she feared a stroke or a heart attacking coming on.

Bewildered she looked around her darken room and wondered if she would ever get use to her 'wet dreams'. Still gasping for breath and closed her eyes.

As if her brain couldn't think of anything less, she remembered the way he hemmed her…ugm…Serenity up against the wall. Along with her x-rated thoughts, her breast felt even more tender and heavy.

"It felt so real," she said out loud to her self. Truth be told, they always felt real but this time, this was too real. She didn't even need to try hard to could feel Endymion's kiss, his lips on her neck, his hands trailing her sides.

Her racy thoughts did nothing to keep her body from the arousing height it was on.

Groaning, she put her head in her hands. She couldn't get the dream, the feeling out of her mind.

She got off her bed, feeling restless. Going to her window, she opened it and welcomed the cool breeze that wafted through. When did she become this? This person who was so sex-crazed? Who ever heard of a virgin who was this horney?

As she looked out in the sky, the moon hanging bright she felt a peace descend upon her. Was she always this way? She wondered or was this brought on by her 'dreams'?

Prior the 'dreams', she had felt the sexual tension between her and Mamoru but it wasn't anything that she took serious. A couple of times, when they had gotten caught up in the moment, she had thought of going all the way but then he would back off.

But now? The 'dreams' just escalated her mild sexual desire and made it impossible for her to think of anything else. She has never before felt this _burning_ desire to do anything let alone someone.

Sighing, she thought back on her recent 'dream' and like clockwork her body heated up. Putting aside her discomfort, she realized that this 'dream' was _different_. Different because it had gone further then any of the previous ones had.

The ones before this one, she would always wake up right after Endymion join Serenity's body to his. This time, she actually remembered his body moving in/against her…Serenity's.

Goosebumps rose on her arms and she close her eyes to ward off the effects. How could she tell anyone this? How could she look them in the face and tell them that she has been having sex dreams? It wouldn't even matter that they were of Endymion and Serenity….of her past.

Every memory she remembered was like watching porn. No, not porn. What transpired between them was love at its purest form. She smirked. Not all of them were lovemaking, some was based off lust but it didn't take away from the love. The love that was the root and the strongest factor in each of their union.

Shrugging and feeling extremely tired, she stretched. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. Once there, she once again went about her midnight ritual of washing her face with cool water yet it never did anything to chase away the heat that still clung to her.

She patted her face dry with a towel and turned on the lights. Taking a small cloth, she removed her underwear and wiped to remove the fluid on her thighs and nether regions.

After picking up her soiled underwear off the floor, she put it in the dirty clothes bin and don on a clean one. She made it a point to not look in the mirror.

"Odango!" came a shrill voice from on top of the stairs as a blond sped up the eternity long stairs. "You're late." The raven haired beauty said as she held a broom in her hand.

Usagi rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "You should be glad I came at all".

She hadn't felt like going after waking up this morning. She was so tired that it was a wonder that she had been able to climb those stairs to begin with. But then again she spent so many years going up and down those stairs that she no longer felt its effect on her body.

"Leave her alone Rei," said the Amazon tall like woman whose brown hair was in a pony tail. "It's been a while since she's been late." Makoto smiled at the softly panting blond and offered her a sugar cookie.

Usagi smiled back albeit forcefully and took a cookie. She then followed the two friends inside. After setting her things down on the chair, she took a seat a little away from the small group of females. "Where's Ami?" she asked no one in particular while nibbling on the edge of the sugary goodness.

"some computer class. She said she would be late," Minako said as she rushed to get another sugar cookie and moaned in pure bliss. "This is excellent," she flashed her the V sign for victory.

Makoto grinned and nodded her thanks. "I made some ice cream cake," she said in particular to Usagi, knowing how much she liked it. She had noticed that Usagi hasn't been eating as much.

"Thanks Mako-chan," she smiled up at her brightly, one might even say too brightly. "But I'm not really hungry."

Makoto frowned. "Are you sure?" She held the ice cream out to her and in a sing song voice said "It has ton of ice cream."

She shook her head no.

"Why is that?" Luna said suspicious. Tsukino Usagi did not refuse anything with sweet in it especially ice cream cake. She jumped on the table so she could look at her young page better.

"Yeah Odango, what's up? You're always hungry." Rei grabbed a cookie to munch on, her shrewd violet eyes going over her dear friend.

"Nothings up," Usagi said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. She was a terrible liar and she prayed they wouldn't press her on the issue. "I just haven't been sleeping well," she didn't look anyone in the eyes longer then was necessary

"Why is that?" Luna said pouncing on it and coming so close that Usagi could feel her body heat. "Is it the Nega Verse?"

"It couldn't be the Nega Verse," said Minako, toying with a lock of hair. "We hadn't had to deal with anything like that for a year and some months."

Usagi looked into all the eyes that was full of concern for her. This was her chance to come clean, her opportunity to finally tell them what has been plaguing her. She opened her mouth to tell them but nothing came out. "It doesn't matter."

"Just tell us Odango Atama," Rei told her annoyed. "We haven't got all day."

"Rei!" Makoto exclaimed, shocked at the depth of insensitivity Rei had.

"What?" Rei said in a huff and crossed her arms under her chest, "she's probably staying up late reading mangas."

"Hey you guys," All eyes went to the voice of Ami. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier." Ami looked around nervously sensing the tension that was in the air. "Did I interrupt something?"

Usagi saw her opportunity and quickly rose. "Of course not Ami-chan. Hi" She quickly hugged the startled genius who hugged her back. She dragged Ami deeper inside and immediately offered her a cookie.

Luna watched as Usagi moved around a faux cheeriness in her voice. She wasn't fooled by how bubbly she got all of a saddened. Something was wrong and for whatever reason she did not want to divulge the information.

Sometime later, the black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead, padded her way to where her princess lay. "I've been thinking-"

Usagi jumped shocked. She laughed off her jittery behavior and waved her hand off. "You scared me Luna," she explained and once every one had gone back to The Lake House, she focused on her cat. "Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe its time I went back ho-"

"NO!" Usagi screeched.

"Pipe down Odango. Some of us are trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry," picking Luna up, Usagi led her outside where they could talk and not disturb the others. "You can't come back" she tried to keep the desperation from her voice and hoped it work.

"Why not?" she jumped from her arms and regarded her with watchful eyes. "Why don't you want me to come home?"

Nervously she scratched her head. Luna could not come home with her. Not as long she was still remembering her intimate past. "No reason Luna….gosh not everything is so serious." She laughed.

"If it's not so serious, tell me why you are so insistent on me not coming home."

Turning her back to her, she paced up and down and stopped when she realized it made her look suspicion. She needed to appear calm and not like she was hiding something. "I'm ah…getting something done to the room."

"Such as?"

If cats could raise their eyebrows that would be exactly what she would be doing right now. Her thought caused her to giggle which died with the look Luna gave her. "Such as? Such as um…."

"Yes Usagi," Luna prodded her "such as what?"

"Paint!"

Luna dumbfounded expression couldn't be funnier. "Paint? You are painting your room?"

_Painting my room?_ A light bulb went off in her head and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes Luna. I'm painting my room."

"Oh really?" came the skeptic reply. "What color?"

_Color? What color? _"err um purple."

"Purple? You've-"

"Oh my!" she looked at her watch, "Look at the time I have to meet Mamo-chan." Not bothering to let Luna finish the sentence, she rushed back inside. "Bye you guys." She said as she picked up her bag. "Gotta date."

She didn't even wait for them to say good-bye back as she went down the stairs and waved to Luna before she was out of site. Once she had rounded the corner, she leaned against the wall. "Purple? Purple?" she asked herself in disbelief. "Purple!" She smacked her forehead at her own stupidity.

"Do you get the sense that something is wrong with her?"

Luna looked up, surprised at who it was and nodded. "Yes, I do Minako."

"We will just have to fix it now wont we?" there was a quite seriousness in her voice that was usually not there. She folded her arms over her chest and looked in the direction she knew Usagi took. "Whether she wants us to or not."

The black cat looked at the person next to her in question, an astonish look on her face.

Minako giggled. "Don't look so surprise."

"I just wouldn't have expected it of you." She said a bit sorry that she sold her so short.

Not taking any offense, the blond with the red bow in her hair nodded. "Its something that Ami or Rei would notice right?"

The cat nodded.

She shrugged. The story of her life. People always underestimating her and they usually paid for it in the end when she showed them up. "I _am_ the leader of this team Luna."

"That you are." She agreed, proudly.

Stepping out of the elevator that would lead to Mamoru's penthouse, she rotated her shoulders in hopes of getting rid of the tension that held her back inflexible. She was nervous. Deathly nervous to see him.

It was hard enough for her to talk to him on the phone, where he couldn't see her and keep a straight face. How was she supposed to look him in the eyes and keep her face from turning into the color of a tomato?

Would he be too mad if she canceled on him? Probably not but did she want to cancel? No. And that was where her dilemma lied. She needed to see him, needed to be near him. She longed to feel his skin beneath her finger tips and even more then that wanted to feel his body pressed up against hers.

Feeling herself getting a bit hot with her wanton thoughts, she fanned her cheeks. Did she always want Mamoru this much? Her first inclination was to say no but she knew that would be a lie. She always wanted Mamoru, she just never realized how much.

Reaching his door, she politely waved to the woman down the hall who smiled back in greeting. She knocked on the door, and waited patiently for a reply. When none came, she fished for her keys in her purse.

Despite the fact that Mamoru gave her the key of his own volition and told her she was more then welcome to come as she please, she never did. She never felt right to walk into his place when he wasn't there or when he wasn't expecting her.

Thinking that maybe he was still at work or better yet in the shower (blush), she unlocked the door. "Mamo-chan?" she called out softly when to her dismay she didn't hear the water running. All she got back for an answer was silence.

Sighing, she took off her shoes and placed them by the door. After putting on her bunny slippers, she put her purse down on the end table where Mamoru would put his keys and other things he needed with him.

Turning on the lights, she smiled at the site that greeted her. Color. Life. She remembered the first time she saw his apartment; she had been taken aback by how drab and lonely the room seemed.

His response had been an unbothered shrug and throughout the years, Usagi slowly started making her presence known. She first started by adding a picture of her by his bedside which she changed every year to keep up to date. She then brought plants and colorful knickknacks to make the place seem homey.

The one thing she didn't need to urge her boyfriend on was technology. His flat screen, plasma, HDTV, surround sound TV was of the latest model. He had several expensive gaming consult.

He also had a huge DVD collection but they varied from Hamlet to Clerk. Surprisingly to her, he had a taste for art but his liking in art was his like his place, boring and plain.

When she first saw the place it had been all black and white. No color. She quickly rectified that. She had the walls painted beige (she had been hesitant at first but when he didn't object she threw herself into making his house a home), kept his leather couches and added some throw rugs added around the room.

She had got him to purchase a couple of art, this time with color. There were more pictures up of them, him by himself and with his friends. She added end tables, lamps, put books on his bookshelf that wasn't serious. This all happened over the span their first two years together.

She chuckled when she remembered how Motoki, Mamoru's best friend, had reacted when he saw his friend newly decorated 'pad'

Flash Back

"Hey Usa,"

"Hi!" she enthusiastically hugged him though careful not to make him drop what he was holding. "How was the trip? Is Reika with you?" she said asked him excitedly.

He returned the hug just as carefully. "Yes she is. I left her with Mamoru and the trip was great. I brought pictures. Here, this is for you."

Usagi arched an eyebrow as she accepted the apple pie he handed to her. "I didn't know you baked." the apple pie smelt great and her mouth was already watering.

"I don't. Reika made it."

Confused, "Why would you give this to me? Why didn't you give it to Mamoru when you saw him?"

Grinning and a laughter in his eyes that was infectious, "You are the mistress of the manor aren't you? Who else would I have given it to?"

Her face went beat red and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Looking around the once stoic and blah room, she could see she went overboard. It has been a while since Motoki had seen the place so he hadn't seen the drastic change. "um I I-"

"Are you harassing my wife?" Mamoru said, coming seemingly out of nowhere with an arm around Reika's shoulders, a smirk on his handsome face.

Motoki eyes widen in shock and surprise. He looked to his lady who in turn smiled baffled before and shrugged. Not getting any help from his girlfriend, he looked between Usagi and Mamoru and laughed.

That had begun the ongoing joke of them referring to each other as their spouse. People hadn't gotten it and were surprised how easy Mamoru had so readily attached himself to her when greater, more beautiful woman have tried and failed.

They didn't understand their love. How could they when back then they didn't understand their love. It had went unsaid but known (to each other) that they would get married. It was only a matter of when, not if.

Even though Usagi knew marriage was sometime away, it didn't stop her from anxiously waiting for the day he would really be her husband. She shook her head to come back down right the clouds.

She looked through her purse for her cellular phone and when she came in contact with a small a la mode pink phone, she checked to see if she had any missed calls. Frowning when she didn't see any, she took it and placed it in the back of her too tight, hip hugging jeans.

She rearranged the bodice of her camisole…to show more cleavage? Perhaps. Usagi groaned as she realized how much of her action was controlled by this insane desire she had to be with Mamoru. Intimately.

Once she had tried to tell him that she felt 'ready' for the next step but it was like he wasn't hearing her. He had stared at her intensely the entire time while she fumbled for words to tell him how she wanted to be with him in that way.

He had then proceed to tell her calmly, rationally as if he was speaking to a child who did not know her own mind that she wasn't ready for it. He told her that he was in no hurry to consummate their relationship and that he didn't want to pressure her. What made him think her decision had anything to do with him and his needs were any one's guess.

It was at that moment that she realized he wouldn't see her as an equal part in this relationship. In his eyes she would always be the 14 year old year who would klutz out over her own feet. She would always be sweet and nice instead of sexy and tempting.

When her stomached rumbled she went to the state of the art kitchen and opened the steel refrigerator door. She grinned when she saw the stacks of goodies that only she ate. Her genius soulmate learned early on that if he was going to date her, he would have to feed her.

She pulled out a platter of assortment of fruits and closed the door on her way to the table. Taking off the container, Usagi picked up a juicy looking, nicely cut pineapple. Putting the whole thing in her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully.

Her thoughts went from food to her good looking beau. Tall, Dark and Handsome was coined after him as far as she was concerned. 6'2, broad shoulders, killer eyes and a smile that was made to grace the covers of romance covers.

She picked up another sliced fruit not even sure what it was as she closed her eyes to 'see' him properly. Silky, thick locks of ebony hair that fell over cobalt eyes, eyelashes so long and full that she often wanted to pluck them from envy. A straight nose that was slightly crooked from being broken one too many times, a mouth that was as full as it was luscious.

A flush spreads throughout her body as her imagination got the best of her. And what she didn't know personally, her recent…dreams…filled out the rest. _I really shouldn't be thinking about this_, she thought to herself but it didn't keep her from imagining his touch on her.

The feel of his long, nimble fingers on her cheek, neck, and breast. She could hear his heavy breathing in her hear, her name falling off his lips like a prayer. Her breathing got raspier and the fruit that she still held in her hand fell to the tile floor, forgotten. She leaned heavily on the table behind her as images she has yet to experience but knew oh so well flooded her mind.

Was it getting hot in here or was it just her?

"Hey Usako,"

She gasped loudly, her eyes flying open and seeking out the owner of the deep, velvety voice. She blinked many times as she tried to figure out if this was still part of her fantasy. As her eyes swept over him, she realized he had to be real for he had clothes on.

Mamoru arched an eyebrow when he saw how flush her face was and how it was getting redder the longer she looked at him. She was also out of breath as if she had run her way over here. But what he found peculiar was the glint in her eyes. It was an emotion he couldn't recall seeing in her before. He couldn't place it either but it called out to him.

Had her naughty thoughts of him actually conjured him up? She looked away no longer able to look him in the eyes. "Hi," she cleared her throat, her voice sounding squeaky to her own ear. "Hi Mamo-chan," she said this time much firmer.

He looked at her weird and shrugged off the jacket he had on and place it on the counter. "Are you okay? Your face is all red." He let loose a couple of buttons around collarbone.

_Shit! _She had hoped he wouldn't have notice and she quickly turned around, looking for something to do. Looking down she noticed the fruit she dropped earlier and bent to pick it up. On her way to the trashcan she mumbled an answer she hoped he would buy. "I ah was um…." _Damnit Tsukino think! _"I thought I was going to be late so I ran over here."

He chuckled. "You didn't have to do that especially since _I _am the one who is late." He took a piece of fruit and pops it into his mouth.

She breathed a sigh of relief that he bought it. "How was your day?" she quickly asked him to change the conversation.

Mamoru sat down on the chair at the table munching on another fruit. He missed the way she used to greet him, the way she would fly into his arms and hug him tightly. He couldn't pinpoint when it stopped. It just did.

He looked at her ridged back and wondered if she was hiding something from him. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Turning around, she masked her surprise to see that he had been staring intently at her back. "Why ah why would you ask me that?" she tapped her fingers on the counter behind her and chewed lightly on her bottom lip.

Lacing his fingers together, he peered up at her. "You haven't been acting like yourself for some time now."

So much for her growing prowess in lying and keeping a secret. She wringed her hands together in nervous tension and took deep steadying breath. "How do I normally act?"

Mamoru shrugged. His astute blue eyes looked over her form and her temperature rose. "Not like this," he murmured softly, his poignant, cobalt blue eyes crashing with hers in a heated gaze.

Looking into his eyes, the yearning that was now only a second away, came to life inside of her. "Don't I get a better hello then that Mamo-chan?" She asked teasingly, hoping that her question would keep him from questioning her recent behavior.

He smiled, a crooked boyish smile that sent her heart racing. He stood up to his full height and she had to look up to met his eyes. "How would you like me to greet you?"

Her eyes dipped to the expansion of skin that was revealed by his open collar and she had a sudden need to tear it off of him so she could see more. So much more. _Down girl_, she chided herself softly.

When he was right in front of her, she had to crane her head back to be able to look him in the eyes. "I want you to greet me like you love me," she whispered huskily. She slid her hands up his chest and let her hand rest on his shoulders.

"That's a lot of love," his eyes darken to turbulent waters on a stormy night and the sliver specks stood out. "Think you can handle it?"

Usagi glowed underneath his gaze as he backhandedly told her that he loved her. His words triggered the dreams when Serenity _handled _him in more ways then one. In testament to the moment and her wicked thoughts her breath came out in small puffs. A telltale sign of her arousal dampened her silkily underwear and she stood on her tippy toes.

Instinctively, his arms went to go cling at her hips and brought her pelvis closer to his. He swore under his breath right before his lips captured hers in a deeply passionate kiss. He groaned at how good she felt in his arms and how perfect she felt. He cupped the back of her neck to hold her hostage to his questing tongue.

"Mamo-chan…" she moaned as his lips devoured her and time stopped as their lips got reacquainted. How she wanted him…. The fire she was hardly able to keep at bay came roaring to life.

He picked her up and sat her down on the counter behind her. It was much easier and the huge height difference between them no longer mattered. She scooted toward the edge so she could feel his arousal at the apex on her thighs.

"You drive me crazy Usa," he hoarsely admitted as he kissed her over and over.

She arched against him, his lips suckling on her neck. "Is is that a good thing?" she treaded her hands in his hair.

"Very good," he replied moments before he kissed the corners of her mouth and purposely avoided them once she parted them. He cupped her breast and she hissed between her teeth.

He stared at her until she leaned forward, her eyes closing. Not able to stop himself any longer, he took her offered lips in an erotic kiss. His eyes closed and with a groan, he untied her 'Odango'. When the waterfall of her hair came down in a sea of blondish sliver, he buried his hands in her hair.

She moaned low and deep in her throat as he parted her lips with his tongue and found the sweetness inside. He swirled his tongue around her own, leaving her breathless. She arched into him, her nipple hard against his chest.

Her hands roamed his clothed back and whispered words she knew naught about. She trailed her lips across his temple and traced the shell of his ear. The trembling of his body because of her action spurred her on.

He palmed her breast, his thumb going over the desire harden peak. He bent his head and laid soft kisses on her heaving bosom. She arched back, a heady moan on her lips.

"I love you Mamo-chan. So much."

Realizing what he was doing, Mamoru tore himself away from her, his chest heaving from his restraint. "I I—we…I need to take a shower."

"wh-wait!" Usagi didn't get to say one more word before he was out of her sight and no doubt heading to take a shower. A shower? A frakking shower?

**Unbelievable. **


	3. Transition

Disclaimer: Cleary I don't own Sailor Moon….

Author's Note: I need a beta…who wants to do it? Or who knows someone that could do it? I'm glad ya'll got such a kick out of the second chapter, I just hope I can keep the momentum if not do better. And to those who wants Usagi to get her asap, that is not happening (poor herL.) So I hope the dreams will have to do…..

Roswellachick- thanks for getting what the sex part. I do try to write it as well as I can and for it not to be smut although I know it is. It probably belongs on (since they are pretty graphic) but I like to think of my sex scenes as something more. Lol is he a chick? Gosh I hope not…lol

Venus-the-Senshi-Of-Love – I'm glad I was able to impress you :')

Silk- Usagi is 17 almost 18. And they've been together since she was 14 so she's been with him roughly three (if not more) years. My math is horrid (yes, even something so simple) so correct me if I'm wrong on the years.

Hoshie- so a typo. Sorry. I usually write while I'm watching my soaps and at the time, Evangeline (a character on a soap) pissed me off so she was on the brain….I'll try to edit better.

SleepingMoonAngel- I sure did see GH. Never miss an episode and if I do, I catch it on soapnet. Lol I'm such a dork. GH was just amazing all throughout February and now, I'm waiting for it to suck (which is inevitably) I'm totally crushing on Cooper and Sonny (goes without say)

* * *

"wh-wait!" Usagi didn't get to say one more word before he was out of her sight and no doubt heading to take a shower. A shower? A frakking shower? 

**Unbelievable. **

* * *

Usagi hopped down from the counter, bereft. How could he just leave her in the middle of _that? _She frowned and folded her arms over her chest. He was not getting away from her that easily. So feeling a bit vexed and flirty, she decided she'd wait for him on his bed and on her way there, she discarded her jacket. "Shower," she muttered in disbelief. 

She opened the master bedroom door and walked inside the massive room with the California king size bed smack dab in the middle of it. Completely oblivious to her surrounding, she walked towards the bed in a dream like state. Languorously, her fingers reached out to touch the silken black sheets and trace the edge of the mattress.

Briefly the thought crossed her mind on why would he need such a big bed. It's not like he was doing anything on it…and if he was it certainly wasn't with her.

She's never really been in here before for more than just a few seconds. Every time she would sleep over, she always slept in the guest bedroom that was just for her. If felt weird and strangely normal to be in here while he took a shower. Like something a wife would do.

Sitting on the bed, she held her breath. When the room didn't come down around her, she breathed easy. She moved further back till her golden/silver head touched the pillow. Sighing, she turned her head into the pillow and took in his scent.

Roses and something that was uniquely and seductively him.

She moved her hair from around her and rubbed her nose against the softness of his pillow. She loved the fact that he always smelled like roses and it didn't effeminize him one bit. In truth, it made him even more _male_ if that made any sense.

Minutes later as she got comfy on his bed, she started wondering how it would be if _they_ were to get tangled up in those silky sheets. Closing her eyes, she could easily imagine Mamoru taking her in his arms after their passionate coupling.

She opened her eyes and angled her head towards the bathroom door when she heard it opened. He came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low on his trim hips. There was also a small cloth around his neck which she thought he used to dry his hair.

Her eyes widen as she saw him in bare skin. Sitting up, she took in the magnificent sight before her with much appreciation. Board shoulders, his hair slightly wet clung to his forehead. Tiny droplets of water was visible on his taut skin and she licked her lips. "Hi," her voice was husky and she moved a thick length of hair behind her.

Mamoru who hadn't been expecting her to be there, turned rapidly on his heel when he heard her voice. "Odango," he held the knot of his towel securely in his grasp. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, voice strained.

"I was ah," she cocked her head to the side, "bored." She did a slow appraisal of his long, tan and lean body. "I needed some," she bit her bottom lip enticingly "excitement."

He groaned at what a sexy picture she looked lounging on his bed the way she was. Did she have to make this so _hard?_ "Why didn't you watch a movie or something?" he turned around and quickly don on some boxers and still kept the towel around his waist.

"Couldn't." she slowly came off the bed and found her way over to him. "It would have left me unsatisfied…a feeling I'm getting to know well."

He gulped. She didn't know the meaning of unsatisfied. He looked down and he knew there was only so much he could take before the affect she had over him became obvious.

Usagi could honestly say she had no idea what came over her or what made her say the things she said but seeing him in such a state of undress left her frazzled. And in her overly hormonal induced state of sexual desire, she relied on pure instinct on what to do next.

She crossed the short distance between them until there was only a scant piece of space between them. She looked up at him and stood on her tippy toes so she could press a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

A lone finger traced the edge of his towel until she reached his hand. "Don't you want me…satisfied?" her tongue went over her teeth and her cornflower blue eyes twinkled devilishly up at him.

Mamoru was left stun as his girlfriend, his innocent, _virginal_ girlfriend came on to him. "You don't know what you're saying," he told her, his voice hard. His entire body was tense as his heart picked up speed in his chest.

She moved her hand over his; softly prying his fingers from the towel. She moved her hand back, taken aback. "Your hand is so cold. Why?"

"Cold shower." He didn't see the point of elaborating any more as he focused on her. With his free hand, he caressed her upper arm.

Sighing softly, she leaned forward and laid an open mouth kiss on his chest. "Why would you do that? Take a cold shower I mean."

Hearing her ask the question reminded Mamoru of her innocence and why they couldn't do this. Kissing the top of her head, he took a step back. "I need to get dress."

She pouted. Yanking on the towel, she propelled him forward. "Why? The fun starts with you nekkid." Standing on her toes, she kissed him. Catching him by surprise, his mouth opened and seconds later her tongue invaded his mouth.

"Usako," he shoved his hands in her hair, no longer caring if the knot fell apart.

She murmured her agreement and her hands went to the hard muscle of his back. She shuddered lightly as resurging lust grabbed her by the throat and refused to let her go. She pushed closer still her hands descending and she gripped his butt.

He groaned. His tongue came out and he licked her lower lip before catching it between his teeth.

He tugged her head back by pulling on her never ending hair and his lips latch on her neck. "Endymion."

Mamoru stopped his sensual assault on her and looked into her face. "What did you just call me?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and her mouth formed an o and then she turned red. "I ah didn't call you anything." She went out of his arms and turned her head. "Um I'm going to let you get dress."

"wai-Usagi!" he grabbed her arm before she could. "We need to talk," he said. His voice laced with steel and a cold glint in his eyes.

"No we don't." She said defiantly and tried to pull her arm free. "Let me go."

"You called me Endymion." He held on her arms even tighter and her eyes narrowed at him but he didn't let that deter him.

She pulled her arm from his grasp and folded her arms under heaving chest. "So what if I did? It's your name." she said defensibly and she opened his draw and pulled out a dark blue tee shirt. She needed him dress if she was going to be able to think of a plausible reason why she called him another name.

Ungrateful, he accepted it and put it on. His eyes stared intently into her and he found some draw string sweat pants to put on.

"What? It is your name!" she walked around his room anxious. Why would she call him that? What _possessed_ her The truth of the matter was, she hadn't been thinking. She had been on auto pilot and when she would think about years later it would remind her of Princess Serenity….

Mamoru pulled the strings so it was tighter about his hips. He rolled his eyes, not believing her weak answer. "Hasn't been my name in centuries."

"Why does it matter?" how she would like to be anywhere other then here, she thought. "It's your name."

"You don't think I should be a bit irked that you called me by another man's name." he shoved his hand through his hair, frustrated. All the sexual energy he had been feeling was all but evaporated.

Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, she toyed with her hair. "It's not another man's name." She looked around the room, fixating her gaze on the spot above his shoulder. "It's your name," she reiterated weakly.

"Usagi-"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just thinking of him—you." She groaned at her slip up and because she wasn't quick enough to catch herself.

"Why were you thinking of Endymion? Is that why you've been so different lately?" Mamoru grabbed her arm and sat her down on the bed and he sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

_Do I tell him?_ _Do I tell him how I've been having dreams of me and him—Serenity and Endymion in intimate moments? _Usagi looked down at their clasp hand and sighed.

"I've just been thinking lately of our time on the Moon." _That was kinda true_. "On how we were and if we are like anything we were then."

"I'm sure we are," Mamoru said pulling her into his arms and seeing past what she was saying. "We may have different names and talk differently but that doesn't change our core."

Pondering what he said, Usagi rubbed his arm. "Does that mean you feel the same way you did about me on the Moon?" She stiffened slightly in his arm as she waited for his answer.

Hearing an unasked question in her voice, he tipped her chin up. He glided his hand over her brow, "What are you asking me Usako?"

_Do you still want me?_ She wanted to ask him but didn't. "Nothing." before he could question her about it once more, "I'm sorry for calling you Endymion."

He still got the sense that something was amiss with his girlfriend but decided to let it go. For now. "I'm too sensitive about it."

Smiling somewhat sadly, she sighed. As she looked into his cobalt blue eyes, she brushed the errant strands of hair that so boyishly fell in his eyes. "I love you," and impulsively she hugged him.

Mamoru truly confused did nothing but wrapped his own arms around her. "You okay?"

She nodded, her throat clogged up. "Yeah," she slowly ran her hands through his hair, "I just wanted you to know." She shivered when he started rubbing her back in what was supposed to be a soothing manner.

"How 'bout we go watch a movie?"

Unthinkingly, she slipped her hand under his tee-shirt and splayed her hands on the skin of his taut back. She drew tiny circles with her nails and grinned smugly when she felt him shudder.

She stilled realizing what she was doing. So much of her actions were controlled by sex and that sickened her. She removed her hand from under his shirt and shook her head no, "I think I should go home."

"Usako-"

She put a finger over his lips to keep him from speaking. "I'm tired," Usagi got up and walked out of his bedroom. She could hear his footsteps after her as he asked her why she was leaving so early.

"If you're determined to leave at least let me drive you home." Mamoru said already picking up his keys when they reached the front of the door.

"No thanks." She reached up to brush her lips against his cheek. "I need to walk…clear my head."

"I can't let you walk home…look at the time." he said planting himself in front of the door. "Things happen to girls at this time who are by themselves."

Impatiently, she jiggled her purse against her thigh and had to crane her head back to look him in the eyes. "Its not that late," she looked at the slim watch on her wrist, "Its not even 9:30."

He crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that there was no way she could bodily move him. "Time doesn't stop rapist and crazed killers. It's still dark outside."

Groaning inwardly, "I'm Sailor Moon remember?"

Relaxing his pose somewhat, Mamoru took her free hand. "Are you sure?" he asked, seeing how she was bent on leaving. He didn't want her to leave and he didn't understand why she wanted to leave either.

She nodded somberly. She couldn't be around him and not want to jump him.

* * *

"You're home early Usa," Ikuko said after checking the clock on the wall when her daughter came home. "Weren't you supposed to be with Mamoru?"

She nodded. "I was with him but I decided to cut it short." She sighed still having a hard time believing that she called him Endymion. Walking further into the living room, Usagi plopped unladylike on the couch which earned her a look.

Tiredly, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep but to sleep meant to dream. And to dream meant erotic activities would surface to the forefront of her mind.

Worried, Ikuko frowned. She didn't like how defeated her daughter looked nor the sighs that escaped her parted lips. Gingerly, she sat next to her blond daughter and crossed her legs. "What made you 'decide to cut it short'? Did you and Mamoru get into some kind of fight?"

_I wish._ If they had gotten into some kind of fight, she would know _why. _Instead of being stressed about her dreams and feelings she didn't understand."No. We did not get into any kind of fight."

Puzzled, "then what's the problem? And don't tell me nothing, I know it's something." For weeks now her daughter had been moping around the house, a shell of who she is. She wasn't eating, being loud, laughing and smiling for no reason.

Usagi laughed nervously, she thought she had hid it better. "Nothing is the matter Mom." She passed her hand through her hair, not keeping eye contact. "If I didn't know any better I would think you would want me to have some problem."

"Of course I don't want you to have any problems." Ikuko took her daughter's hand, "but that doesn't change the fact that I can tell that there is a problem."

Not wanting to lie to her mother, Usagi sighed. "There's been a lot going on," she said as a way of explanation. Gently, she pulled her hand away and folded her hand together. "Nothing is the matter," she said trying to convince herself rather then her mom.

"I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what's wrong with you." Ikuko followed her suddenly restless daughter with her eyes as she got up and finger combed her hair.

Pacing slightly, "Its not that I don't trust you but that you wont-"

"Understand?" Usagi nodded. "I was your age once you know? And I may not be the same as your girlfriends but you might be surprised." She told her gently, wanting Usagi to talk to her.

Seeing the earnest expression on her mother's face and her desire to help her, the worrisome blonde caved. "Okay."

Ikuko smiled. "Great. Let's go into the kitchen and I'll make you a sandwich and you can tell me everything."

"Mom I'm not hungry," she whined as her mother pulled her into the kitchen behind her. "and why do we have to go into the kitchen? What's wrong with here?"

She turned to spare her a glace. Usagi turning down food? It must be more serious than she thought. "You're eating. Now sit and tell me what's going on. Why the kitchen? Because that where I would talk to your Grandmother."

Grumbling silently under her breath, Usagi watched as her mother pulled out the intergradient to make her a sandwich. Thrumming her fingernails on the table, she silently panicked.

What was she going to tell her? Um I really want to have sex but Mamoru wants to wait which is _killing_ me. And the reason why I've been so kooky is because I can't see past my sexual desire. Sure she could tell her Mom that when she's dying!

"Don't get shy on me now," Ikuko encouraged while spreading mayo on to the bread. "You can trust me. Whatever you say stays between us."

"Uh yeah…" _think. think. think. _"Mamoru and I aren't seeing eye to eye on something" sweat beaded her forehead as she quickly tried to think of something to substitute the real reason.

When she noted the pause, she slowly said, "what is honey? You can tell me anything and I won't judge you." She could feel the tension and the room and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her but something told her if she did, she would bolt.

She was glad her mother's back was to her so she couldn't see the look on her face. Usagi hated lying and ever since Luna found her, she has been doing a lot of that.

"Movie!" she said saying the first thing that came to mind. "A movie?" she repeated. "Yeah a movie."

"A movie?" Her mother said turning around, a hint of disbelief in her voice. This is what had her so bummed? A frakking movie? O-kay. Kids these days….

She nodded vigorously and mentally patted her self on the back for her smart thinking. Blushing slightly, "the problem is I want to see this…. err movie….now," the redness of her cheeks grew to new heights and she wringed her hands together, "and uh he wants to see it later. Much later."

Finding her daughter's conflict stranger than strange, she paused in making the sandwich. "Why don't you watch the movie and not tell him?" Her back was turned so she missed the look of utter shock that crossed her young daughter's face.

"No!" she all but yelled her eyes wide. "Mom!" she whined, "That is the worst thing I've ever heard."

Turning around, "what?" she asked confused and held her hand out before her in innocence. "It's only a movie." She rolled her eyes, thinking she was taking this a bit far. "Go see it with someone else and when you finally see it with him act like you didn't see it. You know, fake it."

Blushing furiously at the thought of 'faking it' "no no no," she stuttered. Just the thought of making love with anyone but Mamoru made her feel sick. "I have to see this movie with him Mom, no one else will do."

Groaning, and thinking she would never understand kids these days; she put the plate in front of Usagi, "eat all of it."

"I really don't-"she stopped in mid-sentence when she received 'the mom look'. "Eating" she took a small bite, experimental bite.

Sitting across from her, Ikuko laced her fingers together. "If it's so important to you to see this movie with him then why don't you compromise?"

Breaking the sandwich down into little squares, she put them slowly in her mouth. "It isn't that easy Mom." She eat another piece and the corners of her mouth turned down. "This isn't something we can compromise on."

"Why not?" She took a tiny little square from her daughter's plate and she popped it in her mouth. "Relationships are all about compromise honey."

Chewing thoughtfully and thinking that maybe she was on to something, she decided to be a bit more forthcoming. If she seriously wanted help, and she did, her Mom had to know everything. Or at least enough to give her sound advice, she amended. "Mamoru thinks I'm too young for the movie."

Her brows furrowed. What kind of movie did she want to watch? "What kind of movie is this?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Porn?"

"Oh my gosh," Usaig exclaimed aghast, her hands going over her reddening cheeks. She pushed her plate aside and put her face down. She did not just say that; her Mom did not just ask her if she wanted to watch porn.

"What?" Ikuko asked a tad embarrassed, "that's the only thing that makes sense. You said he thought you were too young."

"It isn't porn! Mom!" She looked up, face still flaming. Calming down somewhat, "it's just a movie."

Snickering at her daughter's embarrassment, she was barely able to control herself from all out laughing. "I'm sorry okay? Breathe."

"It's a movie," she shot her mother a look. "Not porn." Would it be porn? What she wanted to do would only be found in porn movies, so maybe it was a porn movie. And just as quickly as the thought entered her mind, she shot it down.

What happens in porn are unfeeling and nothing but raw, lusty, chorography sex. Which would be the exact opposite of what would happen between them. When they finally consummate their love it would be beautiful, a tangible gift of their love.

"I got it. Not porn. Movie." She tapped her brain as if saying it was in there and she wouldn't get it wrong next time. "Usagi," she said sometime later as something she said bothered her

"Yeah?" she toyed around with her bits and pieces of her sandwich.

"Why does Mamoru think you are too young to watch this movie? Your beau is a very sensible young man and If he thinks that you are too young than you probably are Usa."

"Not you too Mom," She said annoyed. "He doesn't get to make that choice. I'm old enough to decide whether or not I can make lo-watch a movie with him."

She gave her a look, having heard the slip up but not thinking much of it. "There has to be a good reason why he thinks that" Ikuko believed, trying to rationalize. She could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes as well as the anger. Reaching across the table, she patted her hand.

"There is no reason and if there is he won't share it with me." As much as she wanted him, she was also infuriated with him that he didn't trust her opinion. "Sometime I think he'll always see me as that immature 14 year old that was always tripping over her own shoes instead of the woman I'm becoming."

"It'll get there honey, just give it some time," she told her in a comforting. "Men can be pretty dense sometime but after a while they'll catch up." and under her breath she added "I hope."

"hmmm." After eating a few more pieces, "uh Mom?"

"Yes?" Ikuko responded, thinking that maybe she would divulge more.

"Can you buy purple paint? I need to paint my room."

"eh purple?" she asked puzzled.

She nodded. "Purple."

* * *

_Endymion stood back as he watched Serenity get undress while putting on a teasing show. His blue eyes darken to such a color that they almost appeared black to her._

_She moved her hips sinuously as she watched him watch her. A thrill went through her as he fisted his hand to his side in order to restrain himself. Emotions danced in his near black eyes and a hint of color was splashed on his cheekbone. _

_Serenity bit her lip and nervously wondered if she was doing it right. Her dress hit the floor and her cheeks grew hot. Oh why did he want her to do this? She was so engrossed in her thoughts, wallowing in her embarrassment that she didn't notice when he came to her._

_She did notice, however, when he tipped her chin up and their gazed locked. "Don't be nervous," his voice was sexily raspy and a shiver went down her spine._

_Wetting her lips, her breathing got more erratic as the seconds passed. After taking a steadying breath, she whispered "can't help it." She wasn't used to getting undress in front of a man despite the fact that the man was Endymion. _

_Silkily his thumb went over her chin which did nothing to alleviate but instead fan the flames of her passion even more. She waited for him to pull her closer so she could feel his masculine body against hers. And then she wanted him to claim the kiss he hadn't when she first entered his chambers._

_Instead of Endymion doing what she mentally telling him to do, he reach up and took down her hair. Her hair came down and its flowery scent reached their noises and as if drawn to her hair his hands dived in seconds later._

_She moaned softly as he massaged her scalp and leaned her head back so he could properly run his hands through it. "I love you," she closed her eyes then as his lips suckled on the spot beneath her ear._

"_Not nearly as much as you will love what I have planned for you tonight." His words were seductive, his touch her undoing. She grew plaint against him as his mouth went lower until he reached her neck._

_Tingles rushed up and down her body and her mouth parted on a breathy moan. "I doubt that," she finally managed to get out after sometime._

_He grinned. "I'm always _up _to the challenge."_

_Her cheeks which were already flush became redder at his double meaning. She whimpered out his named when he left her and cool air rushed by her heated body._

_Taking merely three steps from her, he let his eyes roved over her almost naked body. Blood shot to his groin and it expanded even more in his pants. "Get naked."_

_She sucked in a breath at the callous way he said it and looked down. She moved her hands to the hip of her underwear. Her hands shook and she wasn't sure if she could do it. Taking a huge gulp of air and praying for courage, she pushed the flimsy article of clothing down. _

"_Serenity," he called out her name softly and refused to let his gaze look past her golden head. She murmured a response, "Look at me."_

_He said it in his commending voice that she do nothing but. Her head came up and their eyes met._

"_I love you," he said simply and he was pleased to see the look of trepidation leave her eyes. _

_Serenity smiled sweetly at him, her love for him shinning in her eyes and without further ado, she removed her bra. _

_Endymion watched transfixed. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from excitement; her nipples were hard and begging for attention. He skimmed lower and his heart skipped a couple of beats. Lust so strong nearly threatened to knock him off his feet and his hands shook from the need he had to touch her intimately._

_She averted her gaze, his stare too much. "Must you look at me so hard?" _

_He chuckled, amused. "You're cute when you blush."_

_Blushing even more, she looked at him through her lashes. "Aren't you going to take off your clothes now?" The fact that he still had all of his clothes on made the state of her nakedness more poignant. _

_He came to her then, his arms circling her rounded hips. Because of his domineering height, she had to tilt her head back in order to look at him. She didn't wait for an answer to her question for the need she had to kiss him was much too great. _

_Serenity's hands found his head, her fingers sinking in the silky darkness that was his hair before pulling in his head down. She moaned in satisfaction as she got the kiss she'd been longing for. _

_She moved her lips against his softly, sweetly. Warm wetness pooled between her thighs and a throbbing started in the heart of her. Wantonly, her hands roved his clothed backs and gripped his tight buttocks. _

_He stifled a groan. He felt like he wanted her forever and knew never before has he ever craved a woman like he did the one in his arms. He found new sexual heights with her; heights he has never found with the most sexual, 'around the block' woman._

_Boldly he thrust his tongue in her mouth, taking control of the passionate kiss. He slanted his mouth over hers, giving him better coverage. He pulled her body closer so she could feel his erection and know what she did to him. _

_Their mouth fell apart, air becoming a necessity. Chest heaving up and down, Serenity forgot about her body shyness and all she could think about was being with him. Later she would muse how quickly it was for her to get over her virginal shyness and become a minx in his arms. _

_Looking at her now with her mouth swollen from his kisses, her hair a mess from his hands, Endymion had to fight for every ounce of control he had left. Gallantly, he picked her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed._

_Her breath of exhilaration was loud in the quiet room and she shifted on the bed restlessly. Reaching out, she caressed his face and brushed the errant strands of hair out of his face. Leaning forward, she brushed her mouth over his several times and took immense pleasure with each shallow breath he took._

_Endymion bent down and nibbled on the sensitive curve of her neck. Against her neck, he whispered how much he wanted her. How he couldn't want to sheath himself inside her body. _

_Serenity sighed, her hand clutching his bicep and she wished that he would come on top of her. She wanted to feel the weight of his naked body against the length of her body. She squirmed when he nibbled on her lower lip and headily moaned out his name when he sucked her lip into his mouth._

"_Kiss me," she hoarsely told him. She felt as if her world would end if she didn't feel the pressure of his mouth on hers. _

_He took possession of her mouth, molding it to his own. His tongue went past the barrier of her to teeth to the treasure that lay inside. He then came on top of her, his hand worshipping her body with every touch._

_She spread her thighs wider and he settled deeper into her. The rough texture of his clothes made her skin feel even more sensitive. Her long, lean legs came around his waist to hold him to her. In a need to assuage her own desire she rubbed her self against him. The cloth of his pants sending jolts of pleasure through her. _

_Endymion cupped and stroked one full breast in his hands. His thumb gently rubbed over the straining crest, causing the peak to harden even more._

"_Endy," Serenity gasped as heat__ s__naked down to her pelvis and formed a knot of intense physical longing. Her moans got louder when he bent his hungry mouth over the awaiting nipple. She closed her eyes, her hands going on his shoulder and digging her nail into them._

"_I love the way you say my name..." his lips laved the softness of her breast and gently nipped at the tip. Possessively, he palmed her other breast and squeezed with an alternate beat._

_Her gasp of pleasure left him wanting to do more to please her. The yearning in the apex of her thighs increased with every touch from him, the ache that started off small grew and grew until she could think of nothing else. Pleas left her lips as she told him how she couldn't take anymore._

_He chuckled as he went lower down her body, his hand reaching below him to graze the tender flesh. Spasm shot through her and she arched against his fingers. _

"_Please," she whimpered the need in her to great. She groaned and bit her bottom lip. "Please."_

_His hands gently caressed her trembling body, finding pleasure points that had her straining. Endymion dipped his tongue into her navel, her soft sighs of pleasure his undoing. Lower he went until he was face to face with her toned thighs and he nudged them apart._

_Serenity looked down, apprehension in her eyes. "Endy?" _

_Changing his mind, he climbed up her body. He kissed her softly pouting mouth "trust me."_

_This time when he nudged her thighs apart with his hands, she willingly parted her legs. She closed her eyes and her body tensed of its own volition, waiting for the first simple contact._

"_Relax," he breathed before he clamp his lips over the small nub of her breast, he sucked tenderly, one hand descending to where her wetness lay, waiting and ready. His finger coiled around the curls that protected her femininity._

_With her eyes scrunched tight and her pelvis arched into his hand Serenity let out a puff of air. "I can't" she breathed. The suckling of his mouth on her breast had her moans increasing and when his hand trace the tender fold she buck against his hand._

_His fingers grew more bold and unrelenting as he fondled her. She couldn't stay still as waves of unchecked pleasure crashed though her system. The hunger that had been dimmed by uncertainty came back with a vengeance it left her screaming his name._

_Endymion took her mouth in a searing kiss as his finger plunged inside her moist opening. He swallowed her cries and gave her back his own. She was tight and wet, her inner walls clung to his fingers and he let out a groan. He rubbed and ground his fingers into her, her body arching up to meet his thrusting fingers._

_She turned her head, no longer able to keep kissing him with the current rushing through her. Her hips moved side to side, her hair matted down to her head__ w__ith the sweat she was exerting. Her arms went around his back and she relentlessly pulled at his shirt wanting to feel skin._

_Endymion's arousal got more painful from hearing her moan, feeling her body sheathing his fingers, he almost nearly came right there. He planted small kisses along her collarbone down her heaving breast and meanwhile his thumb found her swollen clitoris.  
_

_He toyed with her melting body until need tore from her lips. He didn't stop until she was near the edge, until she was right where he wanted her. His lips descended her smooth body to her belly, his tongue swirling lower still. Removing his fingers, she didn't get a chance to miss the loss before his tongue was where his fingers once had been._

_Serenity's scream echoed in his ears, her mindless cries of agonizing lust. He felt her hips rise and fall in snapping spasms as his tongue and teeth went to town. She gripped his hair within her hands, urging him on. Very slowly, his skilled mouth stroked over her, setting her nerves on fire with raw sexual pleasure. She came than, her orgasm smashing into her stealing her last breath, the first of many._

_He laved the center of her desire with his tongue again, feeling her body tremble and hearing her passionate gasp. As her legs spread a little wider, he pressed his lips more tightly to her opening and slid his tongue deeper. She was simply awash with ecstasy as his tongue probed her mercilessly. He stroked her again and again, sending her ever higher. _

_The moment her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she cried out, her body bowing back like a tightly strung bow. Her entire body was seized by the force of another orgasm, stronger than the last, and her scream caught in her throat as blood pumped furiously throughout her body. _

"_Endy……"_

* * *

Usagi's eyes popped open and unlike the other days, she didn't sit up. Her chest heaved and her entire body felt tense and her mouth fell open. She struggled to get air in her lungs as her body released the tension that held her.

She just laid there as she _felt_ the orgasm although to a minor degree. Tiny jolts still coursed throughout her body.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

* * *

Next Day

"Where is Rei?" Ami asked checking her watch. It was unlike Rei to be late especially since she always made it a point to point out Usagi's tardiness.

"Maybe she has to stay after school for something." Makoto said while slurping on her milkshake. "This is really good," and looking directly as her pigtails blonde friend, "I'm surprised you didn't get one."

Usagi shrugged and yawned behind her hand. She made it a point to eat a fry, having noticed how when she had first refused to get any food what a commotion that had started. "Where is Rei?" not so subtly changing the subject.

"Right here."

They all turned towards her and their jaw hit the floor when they saw her. She wasn't in her school uniform like they all were but was in a teeny tiny dress that showed off exactly what her 'momma gave her'.

"Wow Rei," Minako was the first to speak, "you look hot."

"Yeah," agreed Makoto and Ami.

"I hope you didn't look hot for us because we don't expect you to give us any," joked Minako who scooted over so she would be able to sit next to her.

Rei nudged her elbow in the snickering blonde's side. "Sorry I was late," she said while stealing a frying from some one's plate. "I have a date," she said rather smugly.

"A date?" Usagi said, perking up at the news. "With who?" Immediately her thought went through a list of boys name who she knew had a crush on Rei.

"Why do you sound so shock Odango?" she asked snidely while flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Do you think you're the only one who can get a date?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed loudly, offended. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah Rei, ease up-"

"Stay out of this Makoto." Rei stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Usagi. "Do you think you're the only who can get a date? A man?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear." Usagi said baffled that Rei would even think she meant anything close. She looked at the other girl's whose look of shocked mirrored her own, "I would never-"

"Whatever" Rei said cutting her off and her glaring at her. And with that said all four ladies watched stun as Rei flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out without a backward glance.

"What was that about?" Ami said as Minako got up to go after her.

"I don't know," Makoto nervously toyed with her straw and looked at Usagi's crumbling face. "Hopefully Minako will be able to find out."

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Minako asked as she grabbed Rei's wrist before she could cross the street. She pulled her to the side so they wouldn't be in the middle of the street.

"What?" Rei pulled her wrist free and folded her arms over her chest, giving off plenty of attitude. "Just leave me alone, I have to go." She made a move to start walk off.

"No, your not going anywhere." Using strength that she didn't know she was capable of, she pulled the raven beauty to a quite place where they wouldn't be hindering the traffic of moving bodies. "Why are you being such a bitch to Usagi?"

Grunting, Rei tried to side step the crazed blonde but she blocked her path. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not being a bitch to Usagi."

Mockingly, she chuckled. "How could you even say that while looking me in the eyes? You have and you know it and now I want to know why."

"I don't want to talk about this" she presented her with her bare back.

"I don't care." She went around her so they were once again face to face. "You are going to. For several weeks now, you've been short with her."

"And what if I have been?" she snapped. "What's it to you?"

"You're hurting her and that hurts the team. So I ask you again, what the hell is your problem?"

"You what to know what my problem is?" the blonde nodded. "Usagi. She is my problem."


	4. Rei's woe Pt 1

**Disclaimer: dont own SM**

**

* * *

****A **tail of blond hair was all that could be seen as a young woman raced up the stairs. She breathed a bit heavier but other than that she suffered no obvious side effect from her exertions. She went to the back of the temple and once there she could see someone warming up. 

"Hey Rei!" Minako called out to her, waving. Her orange and white spandex shorts pants with matching sports bra was glaring in its brightness.

Rei stopped her stretching to look up and smiled, albeit strained. "You're here early."

The blonde nodded and happily stopped next to her friend and started stretching. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she said jovially.

Rei, who became suspicious by her sunny disposition, got up and folded her arms over her chest. "If this had anything to do with what I said a couple of days ago-"

"It doesn't," she cut her off rather sharply, "at least not really." Her voice softer and in a way apologizing for the tone she took with her. She couldn't deny that what Rei admitted to her still bothered her. It was no secret that the other scatterbrained blonde annoyed her but it was never serious. Until now.

Her arms gave way but the tenseness in her shoulders still held. "What do you want to talk to me about? It must be a hell of a secret if you came early so no one else would over hear."

For a second, she pondered if she was making the right choice, the right decision. Maybe she should tell Luna first and see what she said….."I want to talk to you about Usagi," she blurted out before she could back out and upon noticing how fierce her face got, she quickly added, "it's not about your feelings towards her. I promise."

Her heighten six sense told her, she didn't want to know….but it was Usagi. She sighed, "What is it?"

"She's in trouble."

"What? Trouble?" Immediately Rei was alert and grabbed hold of the other young woman's upper arm, "tell me damnit." She said shaking her," You don't just say something like that and shut up!"

Instantly, Minako knew she made the right decision to tell her. It was this fire, the passion and her unquestionable loyalty to Usagi that told her she would be perfect. Now at ease, the words flowed freely. "Trouble may be the wrong word but she has been acting strangely and I believe that ah…something is wrong with her."

Eyes wide and the adrenaline that was pumping through her slowed down, she frowned. "This is why you wanted to talk to me?" Rei scoffed.

Blushing now at the way the other was looking at her, she refused to back down. "You have to admit that she hasn't been herself lately."

She rolled her eyes, "just because Usagi isn't running around like a damn fool and acting like a 6 old isn't a cause of alarm. It's a good thing; it means she is finally growing up."

Eyes narrowing, she straightened her back. "Something is wrong with her, I can feel it."

"You feel it?" she laughed mockingly. "Great just great. You're basing your _assumptions _on feelings."

Pride tickled her and she looked the non believer square in the eyes. "Yes, I feel it," and she smugly added "so does Luna."

Skepticism danced in her eyes, "Luna?" she repeated a bit hesitant now to chuck the whole thing to her delusions.

"Yes, and I would like you to help us figure out what's the matter with her."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and pursed her lips. "What proof do you have?"

Minako rubbed her hands together anxiously, knowing that this was probably her only shot to sway her. "There is the non eating-"

"Diet." Rei supplied, already shooting down that notion.

She frowned, "Usagi is already skinny wh-"

She yawned. "She is always talking about how eats too much and how the food she eats is so fattening so maybe she is actually sticking to a diet this time."

She grumbled under her breath, hating the fact that she made sense. "She's been pretty dull lately...no life."

"Late nights." She easily supplied.

"Doing what? Even when we were fighting yomas in the middle of the night, she still had an endless supply of energy. What could she possibly be doing now that would render her almost lifeless?"

A glower came over her face making her seem not quite so pretty. "Maybe she is during things with—Mamoru," she choked on the name and hoped that she wouldn't notice.

Minako did notice but chose to ignore it. Softly she admitted, "I think what has her down lately is him."

She raised a perfectly done eyebrow, "you've got to be kidding me. If something was wrong with her relationship we wouldn't stop hearing about it. I assure you."

"Think about Rei. Every time Usa has gotten like this its been over Mamoru."

Rei shook her head, "I don't want to hear about it."

"Rei-"

"Look," she said cutting her off from making another useless plea. She put her hand on her hip "if your right and I do mean _if_ then it can't be that bad. Mamoru wouldnt-"

"Queen Beryl," she stated, interrupting her and a look of satisfaction entered her eyes at doing so. "Queen Beryl took Endymion and she was devastated. She wouldn't eat, didn't talk, distant. She didn't want to do anything but wallow."

"That doesn't-"

"After she defeated Queen Beryl and got her memory back, she learned that Mamoru didn't remember her. That to him she was nothing more than an annoying, ditzy, stupid girl. She was devastated and we got a repeat performance of the first time except this time she had Anne to deal with."

Her hand on her hip fell and she grudgingly admitted that there might be some truth to her words. She hated the fact that what Minako was saying made sense. That they were getting to her and she couldn't shoot them down like she wanted to. Even if Usagi wasn't in mortal danger, if she was on the outs with Mamoru it couldn't be good.

Usagi was liable to do crazy things. Crazy stupid things. Like maybe starve herself to death, not on purpose but she would just stop eating. She always said that if something were to ever happen to Mamoru she was as good as dead.

"When he pushed her away to protect her. That killed her."

"She was really depressed…I was worried she might do something to herself."

She nodded, having also worried about the same thing. "And then there was when he left for America and never wrote."

"What does that prove?" she asked, trying to stop herself from being worked up over it. "Nothing. All it proves is that Usagi is insecure."

Minako wanted to stomp her feet in aggravation. Rei was determined to not see what she (and Luna) could so easily see. "Don't you want to help her? Cant you put aside your pettiness to help Usagi?"

Rei toyed with the tail of her hair and shifted her weight to one foot.

"You owe her." Minako said passionately. "We have a duty to stand by her, to protect her and if-"

"Fine!" she shouted. "Fine," she said this time quieter. "What is it you want me to do?"

She broke out in a grin and flashed her the V sign. "It's easy. Just talk to Mamoru and see if you can get anything out of him."

"What?" Rei said her back straighter and a hardness to her that hadn't been there before. "I can't"

"You know Mamoru more then I do so he'll be more incline to tell you the inner working of their relationship," babble Minako not really listening to what Rei was saying until her shoulder were roughly grabbed.

"I don't think your hearing me. There is no way in hell I'm talking to Mamoru." Her voice was deadly and her fingernails burrowed into the softness of Minako's shoulder. Breaking skin.

"Hey guys," greeted Ami when she came close to them with Luna in her arms. She stood still as her dark blue eyes went between them. She chuckled nervously as she sensed the tension in the air.

Luna jumped down and suspiciously went to go stand beside Minako. "You're here early." She was talking to the blonde but her eyes were on Rei.

The blonde stared into the furious purple eyes and through her eyes she told her that they weren't finished with this conversation. Minako shrugged off her hands and scooped Luna in her arms. "A funny thing happened…."

* * *

"**C**'mon little bunny," teased Makoto as she dodged a punch to the cheek. "You couldn't hit an ant."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She attempted to kick her in the shin but taller girl quickly moved back but she did feel a little bit of the contact

"My pinkie toe moved…" taunted Makoto as she 'danced' to and fro in front of her, feet shuffling on the grass.

"You can do it!" cheered on Minako, clapping as she a gave big whoop. She winced when Usagi took a punch to the kidney.

"Ugh," Usagi groaned as she lost her balance and fell on the ground. Eating dirt and grass. "Damnit," she cursed quietly. She hated practicing, she'd rather be in bed sleeping.

"Get up Usagi," yelled Luna when she continued to stay down. Luna shook her head at the laziness the girl had and couldn't help but be baffled that this girl saved the world on several occasions.

"I can't," she whined as her chest heaved up and down from her training. "Thirsty," she moaned.

Every month on a Sunday they came to Rei's temple and in the back yard they trained. Despite the fact that there hasn't been a reason to train for well over a year. It didn't matter how the weather was that day or if they were sick. Come rain or shine, they trained.

"You'll get some water when you get up and fight." Luna sighed, disappointed. She had thought Usagi was getting better but now it seemed she was reverting back to her old, better forgotten, ways.

"This is stupid," she muttered, lifting her sweat drench face and spitting.

Rei, who up until this point was leaning underneath a tree watching the two, came out from under it. "What's stupid is if you act like this in a battle."

"What battle?" Usagi spat fueled on by her irritation and frustration of what's been going on for the past weeks. She stood up. "We are doing this for nothing."

"Not nothing," chimed in Ami who was on the ground, reading up on the quantum theory. "We can never be sure if the bad guys are gone for good so it is in our favor if we keep training and stay on top of our game."

Luna nodded, she couldn't have agreed more.

"Move over Makoto," Rei gently pushed the tall brunette out of the way and took her place opposite of Usagi. Taking the rubber band that was around her wrist, she tied her long black her into a high pony tail. And with a maddeningly smile, beckoned her with her a finger.

"I won't go easy on you like Makoto did." She popped her neck and did a mild stretch and then took up her stance. "Are you ready to handle the flames?"

"Uh oh." Makoto said as she sat with her knees drawn to her chest next to Ami (who had by now put her book down). "This does not look good."

A worried look graced the genius's face and she nodded. Uh oh indeed. "This may not be such a good idea you guys," she spoke up and for the most part was ignored by Rei and Usagi.

"I agree," Minako agreed, a frown creasing her usually smiling lips. There was a tension emitting from Rei and for whatever reason it was all towards Usagi.

Usagi ignoring her friend's conversing and wiped the dirt smudges off her face which all it did was make it worse. She rolled her eyes at Rei's cheesy line. "Couldn't come up with anything more original?"

Rei frowned. "No," she said boorishly, "I save the good stuff for worthy opponents."

Narrowing her eyes, she rotated her shoulder. She was going to wipe that smirk off her face if it's the last thing she ever did. She was tired of Rei's superiority attitude and smug, sarcastic comments towards her.

"Worthy?" she scoffed and also took up her stance. "As an equally cheesy line go "bring it on.'"

"Remember guys…this isn't real," said Ami laughing nervously as she ruffled her short blue hair.

Ignoring her, they bowed and when Rei came up, the heel of Usagi's barefoot connected with her chin.

Rei's head turned from the force and her shock was followed by the audible gasp from their audience.

"Usagi!" they screamed in alarm, no one believing their eyes that she had actually made the first move and a low one at that.

The blond princess shrugged; she meant business. Faster then Usagi could see, the raven haired beauty kicked her shin which resulted in her losing her balance. Before she could get up, she was kicked in the side.

"Ow," she groaned as Rei hit her in the same kidney that Makato had punch not to long ago. Usagi caught her foot in her hand when she would have kicked her again and twisted it. And took joy in her yelp of pain.

All three girls looked at each other in helpless wonder. What the hell was going on? They could do nothing but stare in sick fascination as their best friends fought each other. For real.

Still holding the taller girl's foot in her hand, the blonde used it to flip her so she was now on her back.

"Ugh!" moaned Rei as she hit the ground hard. She rolled away, barely missing the blonde's fist. And much to the blonde's chagrin, Rei came up on her feet pretty fast. She winces when she applied pressure to it but that didn't hinder her from smirking at her. "Is that all you got?"

Glaring, she shook the tension from her hands. She saw red behind her eyelids, hating the smug smirk that graced her face. She'd show her.

Despite the weakness of her ankle, Rei lunged at her. Usagi fell to the ground with a hard kick to the gut and an elbow to her nose.

"Oh my-"exclaimed Ami when she saw Usagi's nose start to bleed. She got up to help her.

"Sit down Mercury," commanded Usagi, her usually loving blue eyes cold.

Shocked and wide eyes, she did as she was told and sat back down. It wasn't so much that she told her to 'sit down' but _how _she said it that left her stunned.

Luna eyes also grew wide and her mouth fell apart. That didn't sound like Usagi and a tingling feeling grew in the back of her head. She got a weird sense of déjà vu….

The shortest of the bunch, wiped her bleeding nose on her arm and turned her attention back to Rei. "Nice,"

She shrugged as she hesitated briefly as she saw the blood flow albeit slower. She circled the princess with hawk eyes and cracked her knuckles. "Giving up?"

Instead of responding, she faked a punch to the right only to punch her in the left eye which would no doubt give her a black eye. "Does that seem like I'm giving up?"

Luna just now sensing the growing animosity between the two stepped between them. "I think that's enough...well done." She still couldn't shake the feeling and she pawed at the back of her head, wanting the tingling to stop.

Rei shook her head, grunting at the pain and gingerly touched her eye. She would pay for that. "It's not over until Usagi screams uncle."

"Come here Luna," urged Makoto, she knew a dead end when she saw one. The black cat looked more nervous than ever as she slowly walked to the tall brunette.

"Don't hold your-ahh" Rei used her shoulder to topple the unsuspecting blonde. She fell with a thud and Rei straddled her waist and they then begun to struggle and roll on the floor.

The group of girls and two cats watched in unease and consternation as two of their own rolled around on the grass while hitting and scratching one another. Luckily for them, their bodies were able to heal minor cuts and bruises over a fortnight.

Usagi was on top of Rei, holding her hands above her head. Rei squirmed and bucked underneath her yet she still couldn't move. Lifting her head, she smashed her head against the unsuspecting blonde's.

She fell off of her with a scream, holding her head in her hands. She glared at her fellow senshi, who wanted to come help her. She would get no help, _she_ would handle this. No more would she rely on others to help her finish a fight, she was taking back her control.

"Say uncle Odango," gasped Rei as she rebounded much quicker than Usagi had from their tussle on the ground. She sneered at her and arrogantly thought that this was in the bag.

Usagi spat on the side and tried to alleviate the tension from her legs. No longer was she playing nice (not that she was before), it was time to end this.

Rei threw a punch which the other woman blocked and thinking fast, grabbed the never ending golden hair in her hands and yanked on it. Hard.

"Ugh," she cried out as her neck was in the oddest angle. She stomped on the other woman's foot which caused her grip on her hair to loosen and using her closed fist bonked her nose which then started bleeding.

She stumbled backwards, and Usagi was right on her. Crouching low, she swept her leg under her feet. Rei lost her balance and fell to her hands and knees but still managed to kick out and hit her in the ribs.

Grunting but not letting the aching of her flesh get to her, she took the same leg that just kicked her and twisted it. Rei kicked back once more and missed.

Usagi bent her leg down, grasping her ankle in one hand so that she could straddle her back. She snatched one of her arms out from under her by her wrist, and twisted it behind her, pressing it tightly between her shoulder blades and letting her foot drop to the floor.

Rei writhed, but knew she would not be able to get out of the position she was in. "let me go you ditz"

Not appreciating the name, she pulled on her arm. "Say Uncle."

"Over my dead body," Rei vehemently said. She winced with every pull of her arm but refused to give in.

Bending low so only she would hear her, Usagi whispered, "That's the only way you're getting up Mars."

A shiver went down the prone woman's spine at her tone of voice. It didn't sound like Usagi and yet it did. "I ah hope…you're comfortable."

Hot, sweaty and hurting, she wasn't in the mood for her games. "I'm not telling you again," she whispered coldly. "Say uncle now!"

"NO!" Rei screamed. No one was going to get the upper hands over her. Not even Usagi.

Shaking her head, she grabbed a fist full of hair. "You must have me confused Sailor Mars. I'm not playing nice with you and I assure you, you will say uncle."

* * *

"**I** think we should tell someone," Minako said softly as she sat on the top step. Minako had stayed behind after the girls went in claiming she needed to feel the cool wind on her skin so she could talk to Luna.

Luna who was only inches away and had been licking her paws while fighting back the worry that threatened to drown her. What in the name of Serenity was going on here? What she had just witness made her believe even more that Usagi needed help.

She looked up and nodded. "I agree." The two of them were not going to be able to do it on their own like she had initially had hoped and Usagi's unlike aggressiveness and belligerences proved that they would not be able to handle it on their own.

Minako turned her head, the high tight ponytail she had swishing to the other side. "You do?" she asked in disbelief. She had realized last night that trying to find out what was wrong with Usagi was something she couldn't do alone. She had dreaded telling the cat for she expected opposition.

"Yes, I do." It suddenly occurred to Luna that maybe with more eyes and ears and definitely brain they might be to find out what was wrong with their princess. "I'm thinking Ami."

"Ami?" she repeated unconvinced. And she shifted in place nervously…..

"She is smart thinking, precise, and discreet."

"I was thinking more like Rei."

"Rei? I don't think so." Luna said shaking her head in disagreement. After what she just witness……

"Look I know it doesn't look so good between them but they have a special bond." She earnestly said, trying to change her mind.

"So does Ami….Makoto for that matter."

"We all do but not like them." There was no jealousy in her words or anything of that kind. It was the truth. It was clear since the day she saw them that Rei and Usagi had a chemistry, a bond that was as unbreakable as it was tumult.

She continued to lick at her paws, not convinced. "Did you not see the fight between them? Need I say more?"

She winced as she thought back to a short while ago. "That didn't tickle." She twirled lock of hair between her fingers, "that still doesn't take away from that fact that Rei could really help us."

"The only thing she'll do is create unnecessary trouble. I cant trust her with this."

"Yes we can." Minako said sure of her self and that Rei would do anything in her power to help. "We can use her abilities. The great fire, her physic powers, her instinct. How many times has that save our butts in the past?"

Luna remained silent. She saw the validity in her words but she still couldn't give her consent nor agreement. What she witness between them…she shook her head. It was still hard to believe.

Minako took Luna shaking her head as a no and crossed her arms under her chest. "I already talked to Rei."

Luna sharply turned her eyes, her cat eyes narrowed. "You did what?"

"This morning when I came early, it was to talk to her." She had known if she told Luna first, the cat would disagree and therefore tell her not to do it.

"And by the fight that took place I guess her answer was a no?" her reply was sarcastic, an 'I told you so' in her voice.

The blonde stayed mute.

"Well?" she asked impatient while tapping her paw on the ground.

"It doesn't matter. She'll help us. I know she will."

"**I**t's time to go," Usagi told herself out loud as she basked in the hot tub. Even after she told herself this, she dreaded the idea of leaving the hot water. The heat of the water sooth her aching flesh and took away some of the pain.

Sighing, she knew it was either leave or stay. And staying meant facing her friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with them--she did-- but she also knew that the minute she put one toe out of the room they would be on her like white on rice.

She could already hear them whispering and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Luna was all but dying to give her a lecture. They would all want to know what happened, what made her do what she did. And she couldn't.

She didn't want to explain what happened because she hardly understood it herself. She wasn't a violent person and hated fighting but the minute she stared into Rei's smug face something inside of her snapped.

And as strange as the feeling that was overwhelming her felt, it also felt familiar. It was the same drive, the same feeling that always propelled her when she was up against the greatest foe and she was all by her lonesome. But this time she wasn't facing Beryl, it was Rei.

And thinking about it now in retrospect, she felt bad about the fight but a part of her couldn't regret it. It was a changing of the tide and the time she stood on her own two feet.

After today if anyone had any qualms about her ability it was put to rest. She was Sailor Moon, the leader of the senshi and that demanded a certain level of respect that she never got.

She would be the first one to admit that during her earlier days, she was a joke. Her leadership ability was non- exist and she cried more then she fought. But throughout the years, she really came into her own as a fighter.

And after persevering through it all and coming out of it as a stronger warrior, Luna and Rei always found something to bitch about. She was always doing something wrong. Well today, she showed them.

Groaning, she leaned heavily against the door as her body ached. Everywhere. She tentatively put on her clothes and yet each small movement that she took resonated throughout her body as if they were punches.

She groaned and prepared herself to jump down from the window. "Oh Lord," she said as looked down and didn't think she could do it. She might have won but Rei gave her one hell of a beating. Her ribs, nose, sides and pretty much every where else on her body ached. She cringed at the though of looking in the mirror or her parents seeing her all banged up.

They would freak! There was no way her body would heal before she had to get home. If tomorrow wasn't a school day, she might be able to convince her parents to let her stay the night but since it wasn't…..

_If only I could heal faster and better…Mamoru! _At the thought of her beau her heart jumped and she welcomed the excuse to go see him. He would freak when he saw her too but he was the only one that could help her.

Closing her eyes, she prepared to jump when a better thought came to her mind. keeping her eyes still, she held her hands before her heart. The silver crystal appeared floating between her hands.

* * *

"**N**ot again," moaned Rei when she saw Minako, she wanted some peace away from annoying blondes. "Can you give me some privacy?" she snapped. She was in the hot tub, soaking her weary bones and flesh. She cut her eyes the other girl who instead of walking away just came more into the room.

"Damn Rei," Minako said wincing as she saw the black and blue of her puffy eye, the red hue and the tiny scratches that was all over her face and the busted lips. "You look horrid." Her eyes dipped lower and the skin that wasn't hidden by the water was red and bruised, "Usagi really did a number on you,"

She frowned. Not needing to be reminded. "Go away." She growled. She didn't want company, she just wanted to let the anger stew. It still amazed her that Usagi…Usagi did this to her. What on earth was the world coming to?

"No." She walked closer to the tub and lazily dipped her hand in the water before taking a seat on the bench that was facing Rei. "Why won't you talk to Mamoru?"

Cringing, she shifted on her side which did nothing to alleviate the pain. "I don't owe you an explanation."

"Why not Rei? Why won't you talk to him?" she asked again although she wasn't expecting an answer. "Don't you think you owe her that much?"

"Owe her?" she thundered, the water splashing about her with her sudden movement. She the gently touch her face and grimaced, "I owe her alright…." She trail off, letting Minako finish the threaten sentence anyway she wanted to.

"Rei…" started Minako, "what's going on?" She knew her, knew her well enough to see that something was hurting her. Despite Rei's tough girl attitude she was anything but. Especially when it came to her emotions and matters of the heart.

Rei remained silent before she said, "If you knew….you wouldn't be asking me to go talk to Mamoru."

Hearing a note in the other woman's voice she's never heard before, she perked up. "Knew what? What don't I know?" She was always up for juicy gossip (not that she was tell anyone else) and this one has juicy written all over it. "I can't know if you won't tell me," she searched her eyes.

Rei stood up, no longer wishing to be in here. "Hand me a robe please"

Nodding, Minako got her one and handed it to her. "Tell me…please. It's obviously eating you up inside and causing strife within our group. Talking about it might help."

Putting it on, she stepped down the steps and looked at Minako as if judging her ability to keep a secret. "I used to date Mamoru…do you know that?"

Her eyes widen a bit but she held her surprised. "No no I didn't." Immediately she started thinking of when it could have happened and knew it had to be before she found them.

"I did. Date him." Her words were slow and there was a hint of surprised, as it if were news to her as well. She took a small step and she was so lost in her mind that she didn't even feel the pain. "It was back when Usagi and Mamoru couldn't stand each other."

"Seems hard to believe that they would hate each other." Silence stretched between them and she waited for Rei to say something but it became evident that she wasn't. "I ah remember," she said hoping to pull Rei from whatever memory she was in "hearing how they didn't like each other." She found it weird to imagine them not liking each other let alone not being in love. When she thought of love, soul mate, Mamoru and Usagi easily came to mind.

At first when she saw them together, she didn't see or feel any emotions coming from Mamoru. He wasn't outwardly affectionate (unlike her) or even looked like he was interested in Usagi when they were together but it was there. If one looked hard enough (which she did) one could easily distinguish his apparent aloofness and coldness for what it truly was.

She cried out as her leg almost gave away for it was still weak and couldn't handle much of her weight.

Minako was pulled out of her musing and rushed to go help her.

Rei pushed the helping hand away and muttered "I can do it by damn self." She wobbled her way to the bench and after sitting down, closed her eyes.

Minako worried her bottom lip with her teeth and apprehensively rubbed her hands together. "You and Mamoru ugh?" she asked surprised mixed with fascination. She was dying to know how that went down.

She couldn't blame her though for dating or even still having feeling (if that were to be the case) for Mamoru. He was a grade A piece of beef cake with killer eyes. He even looked like he was a good kisser…..

Her eyes opened and she turned her head to glare at her, "don't sound so surprised, we had something." And under her breath she added, "Something nice."

"So ah what happened?" Minako also sat down and forced herself to keep from looking at the other woman. She had a feeling that the minute she did so Rei would clam up.

"Usagi turned out to be the Moon Princess and he was her destiny." She said snappily and a tone that suggest she didn't believe. She cleared her throat as it became tight and frantically batted her eyes to keep the wetness in her eyes from becoming tears. "It's funny. Really funny. Mamoru couldn't stand her and now they supposedly have this great love."

"There's a fine line between love and hate."

Rei frowned and sighed. "Maybe. "You know, I think about it sometimes." She sucked her teeth. "All the time," she amended. "And in retrospect, I think he asked me out to annoy her."

"Oh Rei," Minako said full of sympathy and she reached out to touch her hand but Rei moved her hand. That mustn't have been nice to realize that, to realize what she cherish was nothing but a game to him.

"Don't." her voice was full of emotions, as she looked her in the eyes. "Don't do that. Don't feel sorry for me and think 'poor Rei'." She licked her lips, "poor stupid Rei."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Don't patronize me." She ran her tongue over her teeth and turned to stare at the wall.

"I wasn't-…I dont even know what that means," Minako said, giggling slightly but it did nothing to bring a much needed smile to the other woman's lips.

Seconds ticked by as neither said anything. "He was perfect." She started out of the blue, "the perfect boyfriend who was really annoyed by my best friend. There would be times after an encounter with Odango Atama; he wouldn't stop talking about her and how much she annoyed him. I didn't think much of it then because I partly agreed but now I think he was just masking his feelings for her."

Again she almost touched her arm but stopped herself in the nick of time. "You must have really cared for him."

She shook her head. "I didn't care for him, I love him." she closed her eyes as she said so because it was the first time she has said it out loud. She took in slow gulps of hair as the air around them stilled from what she just said.

Minako's heart beat quicken as her words sunk in. "Wait love? As in present tense?"

Going on the offensive, she pursed her lips together. "He was with me _first!" _she said angrily and she pointed a finger at herself. "He was with me! I have more right to be in love with him then _she_ does."

"I didn't suddenly fall in love with him unlike Usagi just because he turned out to be my love from other time. I was in love with him long before Usagi ever knew that his favorite color was black."

"But he's-" she grasped for words but everything she came up with fell short. She wanted juicy—she could got it alright. In spades.

"He's what? Her's?" With some difficulty she stood up and her unique eyes blazed fire. "He was _mine," _she said adamantly while tapping at her chest.

Minako licked her lips nervously as her ears grew hot. She would never be able to look at Usagi and Mamoru the same without think of Rei's admission. In near hysteria, Minako thought that Rei just single handily proved that time did not heal all wounds.

"And just because it turned out that he was her Prince, her soul mate and all that bull shit, I had to give him up."

Stunned into silence, she had no idea what to say. She didn't have any previous training to prepare her for this and frankly she wished she had gone to Ami liked Luna had wanted. "I'm sorry if-"

"You're sorry?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes, anger coming off her in waves. "I'm sorry I even told you about this. Now leave me the hell alone about talking to Mamoru because I'm not doing it!"

"It makes sense." Her voices was hushed as realization dawned on her. "Everything makes sense now."

"You think you know everything now?" she sneered, "You don't understand shit."

She ignored her, "you were always pretty callous about their relationship and often mocked Usagi feelings whenever they were having a hard time." When no immediate denial came, "tell me, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Too damn long."


	5. You promised WHAT!

Discalimer: Don't own Sailor Moon…

Author's Note: Let me clarify something, this is a U/M fic. The thing with Rei is just a sub plot and something I've always been curious about it. I don't even like Rei all that much to be honest so there is no way in hell I would write her being with Mamoru.

**MadaMag- There is no Rei being in love with Usa here. I'm not knocking it and I'm not above writing it for whatever reason but I assure that is not the case in this story. Thanks for the suggestion but I don't even know what really going to happen next chapter…let alone the ending. I thought I had the ending but now I'm not so sure….**

**Michelle- hmm. I don't really do gerneals that much and as for the dream hmmm. I could make the dream longer and include what happens before the sex or maybe even after**

**sessyinudemon528- LOL! That was really funny. She does need to back the fuck off don't she? Heifer! lol**

"Wasn't that great Mamo-chan?" she clung to his arm tighter and sighed, "I love movies with a happy ending and the way they got together was sooo cute" she crooned seeing hearts in her eyes.

Mamoru chuckled, finding her behavior cute and grunted an answer as she continued to talk about the romantic comedy they just saw. He gently shook her hold on his arm and instead placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her to where he parked.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Let's walk instead."

He cocked his head, not to keen on the idea. "It's too late to be walking Usako."

She twirled with her hands out, "it's so nice outside with the full moon and warm breeze." She took his hand and pulled him to her and they had an impromptu dance which caused her to laugh. "Please? It's only a short while away and we can always come back to get the car after we eat."

Mamoru still not convinced, "I don't know." He was a practical guy and doing what she asked was as impractical as it came. What if a car jacker came and jacked his just been bought jag?

"Please?" she said again but this time batting her eyelashes and pouting.

He groaned, "How can I say no?

She grinned and laced their fingers together, "I don't know but don't you try."

He laughed at her surprised wit and enjoyed the warm air ruffling his hair as Usagi once more took up talking. Even though he had to go through roughly two hours of a chick flick it was worth it to see her smile and laugh.

She hasn't done so as frequently as she was known to do and now seeing her do so as a result of something he did just put a smile on his face. In fact just being near her was enough to put a smile on his face.

"A wedding outside would be perfect—are you listening?" she stopped talking and glanced up.

He nodded although he wasn't listening 100, he was indeed listening. "I always listen to you," he said smoothly and flashed her a dazzling smile that just sped up her heart rate.

"Um….," she licked her lips and found it hard to ask him her question. She needed to find a way to turn off his sexiness so she could function properly. "What did I say then?" she looked straight ahead so she could concentrate. Her mind was less likely to turn to mush if she wasn't looking at him.

Stopping her, he turned her while putting his hands on her waist. "You said how an outside wedding would be perfect." He his hands slid across the soft skin of her waist while the blue his eyes darken.

She gulped. "You ah think so don't you?" She had thought that looking at his devilishly handsome face was too much then but now his touch combined with his looks proved to be mind turning to mush, hormones going crazy certain.

She forced her breathing to slow down as every thing inside of her raced and spiked to abnormal numbers. She leaned towards him and placed her hands on his upper arms.

"I thought you wanted to marry inside a Church?" He laid a gentle kiss upon her brow.

"We can have both; one inside and one out," and when the temptation became too much for her, she leaned into him for a kiss.

Mamoru reading the look in her eyes grabbed her hand and started walking before she could kiss him.

She stumbled and squeaked as she was suddenly lunged forward. Using her other hand, she hit him. "Tease" she muttered under her breath.

He stifled the laughter that threatened to give way at the name she called him. "We don't want to be late for our reservation."

She sucked in her teeth, "what's to be late to? Hiro already expects us there. We have our own table!"

It was a ritual of theirs that after watching a movie they went to a quaint Italian restaurant that one of Mamoru's good friend happen to own. It also helped that the restaurant wasn't far away from the movie and sometimes they would walk there depending on how early the movie let out.

"Don't be cross," he told her a smile still on his face. She was cute when she was mad/annoyed. It was one of the reasons why he couldn't stop bugging her way back when.

She sighed. "Whatever." She pulled her hand away and preceded him as she entered the establishment. She waved to Hiro and waved to other waiters she knew before going to sit down at a quiet little spot in the back.

Mamoru came in a few seconds little puzzled by her sudden anger. At first he had thought it might have been an act but now he wasn't so sure when he saw her face. After he sat down, he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she whispered adamantly as she made a big show of looking over the menu.

"I'm not asking again Usako," he said quietly. He didn't bother looking at his menu; he knew exactly what he wanted. He threaded his hands together as he looked at her bent head.

Looking up and seeing how he looked at her, she frowned. He was looking at her how her parents would when she was acting like a child. "Stop treating me like a child."

He blinked. "What? I'm not treating you like a child."

"Don't be cross," she said mimicking his voice and slammed the menu down. "You belittle my feelings. You always do that."

This not being the first time he was accused of doing such a thing, he responded like he always did. "When have I belittled your feelings?"

"When have you not?" she questioned back. "You always treat me like some petulant child instead of someone you claim to want to spend the rest of your life with."

Getting angry now, he responded. "I claim? Why wou-"

"What will you be having today?" Tony said a jovial smile on his face which slipped when he notice the furious look on the patron's face.

Smiling tightly at their regular waiter, "can you come back-"

"I'll have the lasagna," he ignored the indignant look she threw at him as he ordered a glass of wine. For a split thinking he thought of getting something stronger but since he was driving…. **(AN: PSA: Don't drink and drive)**

Usagi silently fumed and vowed Mamoru would not hear the end of this. This to her was a prime example of how he wouldn't have treated had she been older. When he was done ordering the waiter turned to her. "I'll have the Caesar salad please. Thanks and for a drink—coke."

"Very good M'am," he wrote something down, "and what will you be eating tonight?"

"Salad. That's it's. No main course."

Doing a double take, he nodded his head. Usagi usually ordered more then he could carry on one trip.

Mamoru remained silent until the waiter left, a question in his eyes. "That's all you're eating? A salad?"

Agitatedly, she leaned back in her chair, the quite romantic feel of the restaurant doing nothing to lighten her mood. "Yes," she responded tightlipped and folded her arms over her chest, "what's wrong with what I'm eating _Dad_?"

His eyes narrowed at the word and a vein started throbbing in the base of his neck but other then that his face was completely neutral. "You hate anything that's green."

She shrugged, "I'm finally growing up and realizing that green is healthy." Abruptly she stood up, "I need to go to the ladies—no don't stand up."

Mamoru sighed as he watched her leave and flatten his hands on the table that has just been curled in tension. His spider sense was going off and telling him that something wasn't right. Usagi never ate a salad and if she did that would most certainly not be the only thing she would eat.

One of the things he had found attractive (not the act itself) about her was that fact that she had an appetite. She wasn't like all those girls he used to date who would only eat a grape (more or less) and claim to be full.

She had a robust appetite that was as refreshing as it was different. He thrummed his fingernail on the table as he waited for her to come back and started to worry that maybe she skipped out on him. She wouldn't—would she?

As the seconds wore on and she didn't show, he shook his head. What a childish thing for her to. She wanted him to treat her like an adult yet she ran away at the first sight of conflict. A conflict which made no sense to him.

The very second the thought popped into his mind, he saw her. Faint color rose to his cheeks in shame. As she neared the table, he stood and went around to pull out the chair for her.

Still peeved with him, she sat down stiffly and offered a muted thanks when he seated himself. "Look I-" her words were interrupted as her meal came and she gladly took the reprieve.

Mamoru now feeling guilty from his thoughts, fidgeted in his seat. "Usa…." His words died in his throat as he stared dumbfounded at his blond companion.

Usagi, completely oblivious to the rapt attention she was getting, opened the folded cloth napkin and then draped it across her thighs. She then drizzled a dainty amount of salad dressing over her salad and then proceeded to eat it.

He was even more bewildered by _how_ she ate. No one in their right mind could ever call his girlfriend a graceful eater. She often overstuffed her mouth and was liable to spill food on her self in haste. But the girl sitting across from him delicately ate her food.

Her elbows were off the table and she took small sensible bites. Even the way she chewed was graceful and every few bites she would wipe corners of her mouth with a napkin

As she eat, Mamoru chewed on the garlic bread that was laid for them and chewed thoughtfully as he wondered what the hell was going on and why was she eating that way. He raised his glass of wine and took a sip.

Once she was done, Usagi dabbed the side of her mouth, laid her fork down and pushed the plate ahead of her. Locking eyes with him, "it's rude to stare at people when they are eating."

She sounded different, he thought before he blinked and a slow smile came over his lips. "Is it?" he murmured while drinking from his glass.

"Yes!" she threaded her hands together in her lap before needing something to do and started playing with her fork.

"Forgive me," he bowed his head slightly, "but it was hard not to when you aren't eating like you do."

She tsked. "I wasn't aware that you had such inside knowledge on my eating habits."

"I don't-thanks" Mamoru said to his waiter who brought him his food and after he asked Usagi if she needed anything, he took her plate. "I don't," he commenced once more, "but you're like an art form…an art form I excel at."

She raised a perfectly arch brow while the corners of her lips took on a mischievous tint. "An art form?" she chuckled, "tell me, did that line ever work for you?" she found

Keeping his eyes locked with her, he cut into his lasagnas and took a bite. After chewing for longer then necessary and then washing the food down with wine, he shrugged. "I don't know. Never needed a line before."

She laughed. She cursed the fact that she just couldn't stay mad at him. Especially not when he was flashing his pearly whites and looking at her like he didn't know how he ever survived without her. "Don't do that. I'm mad at you."

He dropped his fork and placed his hand open in the middle of the table. "Don't be mad. I hate when your mad at me Usako." Granted that Usagi being mad at him was a rare event but he still didn't like it.

Taking the olive branch for what it was, she relented, a little bit but didn't put her hand in his. "Then stop treating me like a child."

"I don't."

"You do and frankly I'm tired of it," not wanting her words to be as harsh as they sounded she placed her hand in his.

Wrapping his hand around hers, he squeezed the much smaller hand. "Let's not do this now OK? I would like to enjoy my time with you."

She nodded and slowly pulled her hand out while giving him a small smile. "So ah how is work? I know things at the hospital has been going crazy."

He shrugged, "its fine." He had no desire to talk about work and so he raised a fork to her mouth that had a sizable piece of lasagna on it. "Open wide."

She reared her head back and she shook her head no. "I'm full," she told him while patting her stomach.

"From what?" he said surprised. "You barely eat half of your salad."

"Mamo-chan" she warned as she evaded the fork.

"It's a peace offering." He told her still holding the fork to her and he smiled in victory when she did indeed open her mouth and took the food. "Good?"

"Very" she said yet feeling a little queasy at having to swallow it.

"**W**hat are you still doing up?"

Minako turned and looked down to see Artemis trotting towards the bed. She shrugged. "I'm thinking and it's not that late."

"Don't hurt yourself," which got him a bonk on the head. "Ow, sheesh. I was joking!" he rubbed the spot between his ears with his paws. "Sometimes you're worse then Luna."

The blonde teenager giggled. "Someone has to keep you in line….How is Luna?"

"Bossy." He replied instantly and started licking his white fur.

"Don't let her hear you call her that." Minako taunted already making plans to tell Luna…or rather to threaten Artemis with the idea when he doesn't comply with her wishes.

"What where you thinking about?" he yarned while pawing at the sheets.

Usagi. Rei. Mamoru, Usagi. But she couldn't say that. "Things." It's been a week since Rei told her that she was still in love with Mamoru and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't be mad at her for it.

What she said made sense when she thought about it. She couldn't even begin to fathom how it would feel to love someone and then have to give that person up to someone else.

Someone you happen to know and love without question. And it's not like she could not act like losing him was a piece of cake. She ha no choice and in Rei's mind she thought that if it weren't for Usagi and Mamoru being soul mate they would be together right now.

She had to give him up; it was for the greater good.

"What kind of things?" He asked mildly curious to know what was keeping her up and because he was deathly bored.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Minako walked away and went to go sit in her vanity and started brushing her hair. "I'm just way over my head," she muttered under her breath.

"Why are you over your head?" Atermis had heard her with his superior hearing and stood up on the bed, worried.

"I'm not…take a chill pill," she went back to brushing her hair and snuck a nervous look to herself in the mirror."

"What was that look for?" he had jumped down from the bed and was walking towards the vanity. "What are you hiding Minako?"

"What look?" Shit! This time she hid her facial express with her hair.

"The look that you're doing right now and that you did in the mirror!" he stated suspiciously as he jumped on the vanity and pierced her with his stare through the mirror. "What's going on?"

"Nothing….paranoid much?" she laughed trying to play it off and avoided his eyes. She waved him off with her hands when he kept trying to come closer.

"Tell me…or I won't help you any more." He threatened, knowing that would get to her reveal whatever 'over her head' about.

She gasped and pushed her hair out of her face. "You wouldn't!"

"I'd like to see how you'd get those cute guys to notice you when they are not 'accidentally' tripping over me."

"Arty…" she whined, trying to play innocent, "you can't do this to me."

He sighed. "I know something is bothering you and I just want to help you ok?"

She grumbled as she stood up and went over her options. She couldn't really tell Artemis …could she? Luna would totally freak if he knew…so she just wouldn't tell him every thing just the recent development about Rei.

Sighing, she sat on the edge of the bed, "I have this…friend"

"Friend? Do I know this friend?" he said interrupting, mentally going over the friends she hung out on a regular basis. And the only ones he could readily think of was Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto.

"No!" she said too forcibly, "you don't know her," she said much quieter. "Anyway, this friend is in love with another friend boyfriend and I don't know what I should do about it."

"Leave it alone," he said shrugging if off, not finding it such a big deal. "You shouldn't put your nose in other's people business."

"I can't leave it alone Artemis …they are my best friends!" She gaped and put her hand over her mouth. Shit shit shit!

"Your best friends? I do know them!" He went over what she said," the only one who has a boyfriend is Usagi so that means its either Rei, Ami or Makoto who is in love with Mamoru." His eye widened when he saw how pale she got, "oh shit."

"Oh shit is right," she muttered as she fell back on the bed. Sitting up she picked up the white cat and held him to her eye level, "if I tell you, you have to promise…promise me that you won't tell any one. Not even Luna."

He hesitated at not telling Luna but he nodded. "I promise. What's going on?"

The words came tumbling out faster then she could think of them and when she was down spilling her guts, she felt free. The cumbersome burden had been lifted from her slender shoulders.

For his part, Artemis was in shock to learn that Rei was still and ever so strongly in love with their Prince. "Does Usagi know?"

"Of course not." Minako replied, and she turned to her head so she would be able to look at him. "I do wonder one thing….how come I didn't feel it?"

His brows furrowed, "feel what?"

"I know when people are in love and when it's the everlasting kind but I never ever got that impression from Rei." That was one of the reason, she was so shock about it. She never got a clue or a hint that Rei felt that way. "I'm the senshi of Love for goodness sake, I should have known!"

Artemis was silent as he pondered this, "well Rei has her own powers…and with her physic abilities as strong as they are she probably found a way to shield it from you…."

"Oh." That made sense. Why didn't she think of that? "Do you think she would be able to do it though? Her powers must be really strong then….."

"She has been hiding her feelings about Mamoru for this long so its safe to think she could be hiding a lot more than that." An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. "You should tell Luna,"

"No. and you promise you wouldn't either," she warned and begun to chew on her bottom lip. She got up and started pacing and crossed her arms behind her back. "You think we should tell Luna?" she said a second later.

Luna would know what to do but she didn't think Luna would handle the situation with the tact it deserved. She would most likely start yelling at Rei and telling her about the duty she has to Usagi and Mamoru.

Artemis groaned. Why did he want to know? There was some things he was better off being ignorant about it and this was on if it. But it was too late for him to turn back now, he knew. "I think I think-"

"Before you say anything," she said rushing to tell him, she kneeled before the bed and twisted the sheet in her hand. "Rei isn't wrong for being in love with him okay? Don't judge her or think badly of her. She never really got the chance to get over him, you know?"

Artemis was quite surprised to hear his "owner" talking this one. She didn't sound like the bubbly air head but someone who has matured. "What do you want to do?" he asked her instead. He got the feeling that there was a lot more going on here then he knew but he didn't feel any desire to know.

"I don't know!" she shoved her hand through her long hair, "I know we can't have Rei in love with Mamoru but what can I-we do about it?"

"This is your forte," he reminded her. She was always going on how she was the senshi of love well now was her chance to prove it. "Go with your gut."

"What if I screw up?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm not smart like Ami, strong like Makoto or-"

"Minako!" he called sharply to stop her rambling. "You can do this. I know you can all you have to do is believe and trust yourself."

She stopped pacing the level of trust he was placing her was as shocking as it was nice. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Okay. I can—no I will do this."

"Rei is in love with Mamoru. Correct?" she nodded, "and you said she never had a chance to fall out of it so….."

"Yeah she never got over it because she wasn't given the chance to. She probably romanticized her relationship with Mamoru, making it more than what it actually was and in reality it probably wasn't much of anything."

The white cat thought over what she said, "Maybe if you knew more about….Ami would know." Ami was one of the first senshi found so she would have had a front row seat to the Rei and Mamoru debacle.

"No," she shook her head, "I told Rei I wouldn't tell anyone and I shouldn't have even told you but it was too much." She couldn't keep it inside any longer. Not only did she have to worry about 'saving' Usagi but now this…there is only so much a girl can take.

"Every one needs help," he reminded her and started licking at his paws. "Ami can keep a secret."

"We cant tell Ami. You promised me, this stays between us." She started tapping her brain with her fingers trying to figure out what to do. "I got it!" she loudly proclaimed, a giant grin on her face.

"Sheesh, pipe down," he cringed his ears ringing a bit, "What?"

"Closure." She said confidently "She needs closure."

"Closure?" he repeated.

She nodded. "It's like in those soaps when a couple breaks up and then a few days or weeks later, they have the "talk". To tie up all the loose ends so we, the fans, can move on."

"And how exactly are we supposed to give her that?"

"I don't know," she said giggling, "I was hoping you could tell me?"

Artemis hung his head down, "oh Minako…."

"**M**y Mom wants to know if it would be okay if you came over to dinner next week rather than in two weeks."

Mamoru who was driving took a peek at her from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road. "What's wrong with doing it in two weeks?"

Usagi leaned back in her seat and rearrange the seatbelt. "They are going out of town, my grandfather had a stroke."

"Is he okay?" Mamoru briefly touched her thigh in comfort. He has met the old man a couple of times when he came to visit his grand-kids and he happened to be picking Usagi up.

"I ah think so but my Dad wants to go…just to be sure." She took his hand that had been on her thigh and laced their fingers together. "My Mom is in frenzy," she smiled, "you should see her, making plans and all that."

"Are you going to go with her?" Mamoru didn't like the idea of her being so far away from him but he would understand, it was family.

"No. She doesn't want me nor Shingo to miss out on school—how nice of her," she sarcastically said.

He laughed, "Now Usa…."

"I know. I know. School is great blah blah blah." She was silent as she thought about school for minute. This was her last year. What would she do after? As much as she hated school, she always knew where would be week day morning.

Mamoru gently tugged on her hand, noticing her sudden mood change. "You ok?" He stopped at a light and turn to properly look at her. "I'm sure your grandfather will be fine Usako,"

She gave him a quizzical look before she realized he thought she was down because of her grandfather. "I know," she flashed him a small smile. "Will you be able to make it?"

Mamoru winced, not sure. "I have a lot of work to do. Two weeks would be better for me."

Shortly after Mamoru started dating Usagi, her parents wanted to have dinner with him. To get him to know him better. The dinner was a success in Usagi's book. Her Mom had been totally smitten with Mamoru while her dad couldn't have felt more different but he did say that he was a "respectable and responsible young man."

In hopes of intimidating him, her dad told him that he expected to see him this time next month and the next until he trusted him. Kenji trusted Mamoru long before he ever admitted to out loud thus it had become routine for her beau to come over the last week of the month so they just keep at it.

It always warmed Usagi's heart to see how Mamoru was accepted by her family especially since he didn't have any family of his own. She squeezed on his hand harder, thinking of all the lonely nights he must have spent as a little boy.

Bringing their enclosed hand up to her mouth, she kissed the back of his hand. Even if her family hadn't accepted him, it wouldn't have mattered because _she_ would have been his family.

"Just try to, please," she told him as she discreetly wiped at her eyes with her other hand. She wanted him to feel completely at ease with her family because soon (not nearly soon enough for her) they would be married.

"Sure. I can't make any promises though,"

"Okay." They reached her house and Mamoru parked the car in the drive way. "Cant we go to your place?" she asked him as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She didn't want to leave him, thinking of his lack of his family made her want to hold him to her forever.

Also unbuckling his seatbelt, he caresses the side of her face with his knuckles. "We cant. Maybe next time," He checked the time on the dashboard, he barely got her home with time to spare.

She pouted. "How about you come inside then?" She raised her leg and put it across his lap, "I'll make it worth your while…promise."

Mamoru groaned and put her leg down, "You have no idea what you do to me," he told her before releasing her hand and kissing her. His fingers delved into her 'odangos' which he did quick work of until her hair was free from its constraint.

She pushed him away first, gasping for air. "I want you,"

"Usako" his voice held a warning note and she could already hear the words in his head.

"Don't say it, don't say I'm too young." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you are," he said softly and he took her hand to hold it but she pulled her hand away. "Don't take it the wrong way and I'm not treating you like a child but…you don't know what you are saying-"

"You just told me that I don't know what I'm saying! How is that not treating me like a child?"

Mamoru tired to grasps for words to better explain himself and not to put his foot in his mouth. "Trust me. There is a certain experience you—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for she kissed him and he was powerless to do anything else. Her arms and legs was tight about him after she straddled his thighs, lips pressed to his in lustful hunger. He fought the urge to surrender to her, to surrender to what she promised but he was lost, too lost in his own consuming desire.

Mamoru slanted his mouth over hers, tasting her fully and effectively taking control of the kiss. He never would have guessed it was possible to want a woman as much as he did. But he did and badly at that.

"I know you. You want me…so stop fighting me." She murmured as she rocked her hips against him. She could feel his thick erection through his pants and the slickness between her thighs increased.

His arms tightened around her waist and his eyes closed as she nibbled on his neck and then ear. "We can't—I cant,"

"We can," she whispered in his ear before cupping his face in her hands and kissing both side of his cheeks before kissing his lips. Slowly she moved her lips over his, tangling him in her magic.

He moaned her name and grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand while the other cupped a breast.

"Mamo-chan," she sighed gripping him tighter.

It was her saying his name the way she did that jarred him out of his lust filled mind. He pulled back his hands going on her shoulders, to keep her a safe distance away from him. "We shouldn't be doing that."

"Why?"

"First of all, we are in my car," Mamour looked around distastefully almost shocked about what he wanted to do in here. Usagi deserved better than this for her first time that he would have let it go that far….he hoped. "We are in front of your parent's house and then there's you."

"There's me?" she scoffed, "Damnit Mamoru," she hit the chair on either side of him. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

Mamoru closed his eyes not wanting to see the tears in her eyes. "Its not that I don't want to but that I" he broke off, not finishing his sentence.

"It hurts me every time you reject me and I don't know why."

"Its not you," he said opening his eyes and catching a tear on his thumb. "I promise its not you Usako."

"Then what is it?" she let him pull her to him, let him rub her back in a comforting manner.

"Let's not get into this-"

"Oh no you don't," she said shaking her head and forcing him to look at her by holding his chin in her hand. "Your telling me and your telling me now." When he said nothing and just looked at her, she shook him. "Tell me!"

Exasperated and feeling pushed to the edge of a cliff, he said nothing. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he hated himself for doing this to her but it had to be done. A promise was a promise……

Mad beyond belief, she saw this as another proof that he didn't treat her as an equal. Like he didn't trust her enough to tell her why he didn't want to be with her. Getting off of him, she stumbled out of the car with him close on his heels.

"Usak—Usagi!" he called after her as she ignored him as she got to her front steps. "Don't leave-"

"Tell me or don't expect me to answer your calls any time soon." She told him seriously, her hands on her hips.

"You cant be serious," he said incredulous although he could see she was. He finger combed his hair in annoyance. "You don't want to know," he told her finally.

She poked him in the chest, "have you been listening to what I'm saying? I do want to know,"

Sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I promised I wouldn't."

Facing scrunching up in confusion, "You promise? Promise who? Who would care if we made love?"

"I promised your Dad….."


	6. My bond is my word

Hi all (waves) I know its been a minute but I have a good excuse…okay I don't. I was writing a blog explaining my obsession with my favorite couple in the whole wide world! You see, I was asked if I would be willing to write a blog about John and Evangeline and I was all over it. This fic and my other one were pushed right out of mind. Sorry. (grins) But I did make this longer in an apology. And i'm cranking up the soap factor in this, i need some angst!

Regarding the name change…well Mrs. Corinthos just wasn't working for me. I still adore Sonny but eh. So I thought Soapy Harlequin would be perfect! A combination of my two guilty pleasures.

As for when I'll next update…eh. I'm doing a back and forth thing with this and RP however this came first so this has seniority. But I will be updating once a month for both fic. Now since this came so late, I think its safe to assume this will be coming toward the end of the month of June.

Last but not least, a HUGE thanks to LGCoffeeAddict, my kindred spirit :D

buns- I really like that idea. LOL how funny would that be? I wish I had thought about it!

jen45456- thank you. I'm really not into all that drama and over top stuff. however, I do like a nice heaping bowl of angst .

daianapotter- sure but your gonna have to find a way to revive him...i'm gonna need him

Gezi- yes BSG. I really like it but i'm ultra annoyed with it though.

Flaming Beauty- I had made your day? YAY! err sorry for taking so long...

* * *

"You don't want to know," he told her finally. 

She poked him in the chest, "have you been listening to what I'm saying? I do want to know,"

Sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I promised I wouldn't."

Facing scrunching up in confusion, "You promise? Promise who? Who would care if we made love?"

"I promised your Dad….."

"You what?" she whispered, her eyes blinking repeatedly and her mouth fell open, stupefied. "What did you just say?" Her voice lacked the characteristic that made it unique; it sounded flat, dead to his ears.

"I-I..." For the first time in a long time, Mamoru actually felt nervous. It was the kind of nervous he felt before he took his boards and aced it with flying colors. He had a funny feeling, he wouldn't be acing this.

He stared into the bleakness of her usually dancing eyes and saw nothing. "I promised your dad I—we wouldn't do anything."

"I don't understand." She heard him, saw his mouth move, but his words refused to register in her mind. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and took deep breath. She became frustrated with him. He wasn't saying anything, just dancing around it.

"What are you telling me?" she screamed at him, not caring that it was late and that she may be waking people.

He strengthened his resolve and fought the desire he had to break eye contact. It was only Usagi…right? "I probably should have told you sooner than now," he said softly, trying to reach her somehow. "But I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"You weren't sure how I would take it??!" she repeated dumbly. "How I would take it?" Her voice grew in volume. "I'll tell you how I'm taking it Mamoru…NOT GOOD."

His lips thinned into a grim line. He didn't know what he had expected but this wasn't it. He had arrogantly thought that he would never have to tell her, he had thought it would be a secret that would stay between him and Kenji.

She turned around, shoving her hand through her tresses, thousands of questions popping into her mind. Each time she opened her mouth to ask one question another one came to mind, rendering her speechless.

Tentatively, Mamoru walked to where she was and lifted his hands and lightly placed them on her shoulder blades. "Say something…..anything"

She stiffened underneath his hands and her lips pursed together. Momentarily, she closed her eyes and breathed in the familiarly scent of his body. She shrugged off his hands and then turned and pinned him with her hard stare, "Does it feel good?"

He licked his lips, not sure if he wanted to ask her to clarify. "Does what feel good?" He stuffed his hand in his pants bracing himself for anything.

"To play God with my life,"

"It wasn't like that Usa," he said defensively. "We were just trying-"

"You had _no_ right," she yelled at him, cutting him off. She poked him in the chest. "Who the hell did you and my Dad think y'all were to make such an important decision?"

"I was just trying coexist with you father, Usako." He cringed, his excuse sounding lame to his own ears.

"Dad isn't the one you are stuck with forever Mamoru." She crossed her arms over her chest, opposing emotions vying for dominance. She ran her tongue over her teeth, more ticked off at Mamoru than she could ever remember being.

Mamoru sighed. He realized that no matter what he said it was going to be wrong. "What do you want me to say?" he demanded, getting frustrated himself although he knew he shouldn't be. "You want me to say that if I could take it back I would? The truth is, I-I wouldn't."

Once more, Usagi felt as if he punched her in the gut and kicked her while she was down. It suddenly hit her that he wasn't sorry for what he did nor did he regret it but what he was sorry for was that she now knew.

"I wouldn't want you to lie to me …oh wait. You already did."

"I didn't lie to you."

"What do you call not telling me about some stupid, idiotic promise you made to my Dad?"

Smartly, he answered, "An omission."

She cut her eyes at him; she didn't appreciate his smartass answer. "What exactly did you promise him?"

"You don't want to know," he told her, feeling a bit embarrass over it.

"I asked didn't I?" She walked right up to him as she said this until they were toe to toe and she had to crane her neck to look at him. "For once, stop treating me like I'm a little girl."

The words to refute the fact that he treated her like a little girl were on the tip of his tongue but he curbed the desire to say them. He didn't need to be in the dog house for another reason. "That I wouldn't engage in sexual intercourse with you until you were at least 19,"

Floored and disgusted, she turned away from him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wow," she said at last when nothing else came to mind. "Takes overbearing father to another level. What possessed you to promise?"

"I was –"

"Don't tell me you were trying to 'coexist with my father' because, frankly, I don't give a damn." It all made sense, all the times she hinted or all but forced herself on him and he turned her away. "Lies!"

"I have not lied to you!"

"Yes you have! All the times you told me that 'you're too young for this', 'I want you to be sure,' and 'I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you' has been nothing but bullshit!"

"They were not lies!" He told her adamantly, his dark blue eyes trying to capture hers eyes so she could see the sincerity in his. "I really do think your too young for what you want, which is why I agreed with your father—"

Her hand went flying and she caught the side of his face. "How could you stand there and tell me that you made the right choice? Do you know how many times I thought it was me?"

His hand went to his cheek, he closed his eyes and opened them. "I didn't want to hurt you, Usako, and I did realize you might think it was you...but it isn't."

"Yeah it isn't me. It's my dad. How sick is that?!"

"I know you must feel like we took away your right but we didn't mean it that way."

She glared at him, "Don't tell me that you 'know' how I feel. You don't know how I feel nor do you respect my feelings because if you did, you wouldn't have done this."

"I respect you," He stated, grabbing her wrist. "This has _nothing _to do with respect."

"It has _everything _to do with respect!" she exclaimed as she struggled to loosen his grasp, wanting him to let her go. "If I hadn't been that young would you have made a promise like that to my Dad?"

"Usagi-"

"Answer the question."

He let of her wrist and combed his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't matter because you were….are this young."

She silently fumed and took his answer for a no. "How?"

"How what?"

"How did this happen? When?"

He sighed. "It was a while back."

"How long ago?" she asked angrily. "I want to know everything. You _owe_ **me** that much."

He folded his hands over his chest and stared at the lamp post across the street. How did a supposedly magical evening end up like this? It was supposed to be something nice, something he could hold on to when he couldn't get away to see her.

"Tell me," she stressed, her teeth tightly clenched together.

"It was before we officially dated. I came by your house one night."

Her brows were drawn together as she went back to years ago in her memory bank. No memory came to mind when he was alone with her father to have had that conversation with him. "I don't remember."

"You wouldn't. I came by specifically to see your dad."

"And? I didn't ask for the Reader's Digest version, Mamoru. Tell me everything."

**Flashback**

"_What are you doing here? It's way too late for you to see my daughter." Kenji said, guarding the door as he glared at the 19 year old young man wearing a green jacket. _

_Mamoru, for his part, wasn't the least bit intimidated. He stared straight into the older man's eyes. "I didn't come here to see Usagi, Sir."_

_Surprised but hiding it well, Kenji demanded, "What are you doing here then?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

"_What could you possibly have to say to me?" _

"_I wanted to lay all our cards out on the table so to speak. Man to man."_

"_And what 'cards' would we be laying out?" Kenji asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes hard as granite._

"_Usagi."_

_He found himself begrudgingly respecting Mamoru__for stepping up to him like a man. "Five minutes." He closed the door firmly and motioned his hand towards the patio chairs that were on the porch. "Five minute__**s**__," he repeated_

_Mamoru sat down across from Kenji and rubbed his hands together before lacing them together. "Thank you hearing me, Sir."_

_He slightly nodded. "What is it about Usagi?"_

"_I love her," he told him, wasting no time in explaining himself_

_Kenji scoffed, his face not showing the wind that was knocked out of him at his declaration. "Love? You don't even know her."_

"_I know her more than I've ever known anyone else in my life," the younger man said with such strength and sincerity that Kenji could do nothing but believe him._

"_If you've come to see me so you could talk me into letting you see my little girl, it's not happening. You've made a valiant effort but you are still much too old to be dating my 14 year old daughter."_

_Mamoru cleared his throat, expecting this. "You're concerned between the age difference between Usagi and myself but as the saying goes 'age is nothing but a number.'"_

"_Maybe for other people but not for me." Kenji leaned in closer to him and jammed his index finger into the table to make his point, "You and my daughter are in two different places in life. It wasn't too long ago that she was peeing in her bed."_

_Mamoru didn't let him get his goat by his comment. "The age gap isn't that great compared to you and your wife."_

_Kenji frowned, replying "Yes but when we met, she hadn't just became a teen. We were both adults, adults who'd seen the world and knew what we were doing with each other." _

"_Usagi is younger and doesn't have the experience that I have gained but I wouldn't want her to." He said remembering the times he spent in foster care and the things he did and with whom to pass the time. _

"_That is what I mean. Your experience. You've done and seen things that my little girl couldn't even dream of. Usagi and her mother can't understand that. I know what men your age are thinking; I was one of them."_

"_Sex."_

_Again, his respect for the young man grew just a little bit bigger at his straightforwardness. "Yes, sex. My little girl knows nothing of that and if I were to allow you to date-"_

"_Mr. Tsukino lets cut all the red tape and be open and honest."_

"_Is that not what we have been doing?"_

"_The real problem you have against us isn't the she's younger than me or that I have more experience but that you are afraid I will deflower Usagi."_

_The older man cheeks grew red at his word but he stared into his eyes unabashed. Of course he thought that, what other reason could a man who's 19 want to do with a 14 year old? _

"_You think that I think that Usagi will be an easy lay, right? Say a few nice words, give her a couple of flowers and she'll lay down for me?"_

"_Isn't it?" Kenji asked back with a raised eyebrow, skeptical. "You came up with it real easy…it crossed your mind."_

_Mamoru stood up, needing to stretch his legs, this conversation going all wrong. He looked out at the moon and felt a sense of peace. He never did understand why he liked looking at the moon so much or why it always gave him this inner peace…just like Usagi. He knew now though._

"_With all due respect Sir, If I wanted sex I could get it. Anytime, anywhere, any woman. I wouldn't need a farce nor do I need to tell a bunch of lies to a fourteen year old so she will sleep with me."_

"_So why not go find one of those 'any woman'?" Kenji stood up as well, wanting to be on equal ground, it was bad enough that Mamoru was taller than him and knew way more than he could ever hope to know in a lifetime. "You're not a bad guy, I can see that and if you weren't the wrong age there would be no one else I would want for my baby girl."_

"_If I'm so ideal…."_

"_The truth is you _are _older than her and sex is a big deal to a guy your age. I won't have you influencing my daughter and make her do things she isn't ready for her."_

"_I would never-"_

"_You would!" Kenji said passionately, believing in what he was saying. "Your 'need' would be too much and you would start pressuring her and at first she would be able to hold you off but, after a while, she would become desperate to keep you that she would do anything, anything to keep you."_

_Offended, Mamoru tightened his fists. He turned till they were looking each other in the eyes. "That girl sleeping in that room," he pointed to where he knew Usagi's room to be, "I'm gonna marry her." He ignored the gasp of shock that passed the older man's lips, "Not only will I marry her but I will give her anything her heart desires, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy. So no, I wouldn't try to pressure her into sex. Usagi isn't easy sex for me…for me she is my life." _

"_I-ah-well-um…" What does one say to that? Since this conversation has started, Kenji could honestly state he had no idea what to say. He was no longer convinced that this young man's sole purpose was to get between his daughter's bunny panty._

"_Usagi loves you. A lot. And she respects you and she would never want to go against you and I wouldn't want her to go against your wishes but she will. If you don't let us date, openly, _she will_." He said, punching those last two words._

"_We will have no choice to sneak out and she would feel rotten because she would have to lie to you. And I don't want that, I don't want to have sneak to be with her so I've come to you… to ask your permission once more with all of my cards out in the open. Will you consent to letting us date?"_

_Kenji thought over what he said and saw the truth in his words. Telling a teenage no was like telling them _**hell yes**_. He sighed. He had no choice. Ikuko was right. If they agreed to let them date, they would know what they were doing and where they went. They could control the situation. _

"_On one condition."_

_Mamoru gave the man a small smile, thankful. "It's done."_

_Usagi's father looked into the boy's character and started thinking that he would make a fine son-in-law. "You can't have sex with my daughter until she is legal."_

_Mamoru paused. "18?"_

"_19." He said changing his mind. 18 was still too young. _

_How hard could it be? He pondered, Usagi was just a girl. "I promise."_

**End of flashback.**

"That's it?" she asked him when he stopped speaking. She had to stamp down the joy she felt when he told her dad that he was going to marry her. She already knew this-they were meant to be**-**but knowing it and _knowing it_ were two different things.

"Everything but the kitchen sink," he joked.

She wasn't amused. "Didn't you think of me? Of how I would feel about the promise you made to my father?" she paced around, ranting,"The nerve of that man! Making you promise something like that. What was he-- you thinking?!"

Mamoru sighed, it'd been a while since he thought about that night although the promise he made was very much on his mind lately. "I was thinking about how I didn't want to sneak around with you like we were some dirty little secret."

That deflated some of her anger, which, in turn, further infuriated her. She wanted to be mad; she wanted to scream and slap and just vent the hell out of Mamoru. She had so much sexual energy living inside of her and to know that nothing would become of it until she was 19 was annoying to say the least.

"I can't get you to negate on your promise, can I?"

"I am a man of my word."

* * *

"You're home late." 

Usagi whirled around, her hand going over her heart to see her dad watching her with his hands on his hips. "I was here minutes before I needed to be…we stayed outside and talked." She glared as him and her hands crossed over her chest. "But you know that don't you?"

Kenji stood on his guard, his eyes hard. "Yes," he answered. He forced himself not to comment on how disheveled she looked. He had saw what happened in the car, he couldn't see it clearly but he had a pretty damn good idea. He knew nothing would come of it but he still hated it.

Mamoru had promised but that still didn't keep him from getting nervous. It didn't stop him from wondering would he go back on his words? Usagi had grown into a very shapely and beautiful young woman…..

"UGH!" she screamed in disgust and frustration and stomped her feet. He didn't even look sorry or a teeny bit guilty for spying on her after all this time. It didn't help that she wanted to take him out for what he made her Mamoru promise.

"Stop that," he whispered loudly. "Your mother and brother are sleeping."

"No, I wont stop that," although she did. "Do you get some kind of power trip by controlling my life?" she asked him angrily.

Kenji took a step back, shocked by the level animosity emanating from his little girl. "What's wrong with you? What did that boy do?" He saw the slap, and, from the looks on their faces when they were outside, nice things weren't being said.

"It's not what he did, its what _you_ did." She said through gritted teeth. She cut her eyes at him, no longer able to look at him. It made her sick to her stomach to think that that the two of the she loved above all conspired on her behalf like she couldn't think for herself.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Me?" Before he could ask what he did to her, she turned and started walking up the stairs. Kenji not appreciating the absurd amount of disrespect she was showing him, stopped her.

"What?" she barked.

"You show me some respect when you are talking to me, young lady!" He let go of her arm, his face red.

She looked up into his eyes, "How about you show me some?" She didn't wait for an answer and took to the stairs and quickly locked the door of her room when she got there.

She looked at her bed in dread. She wouldn't have a dream would she? She's never not had one….

* * *

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Shhh, Princess," Endymion whispered in her ear behind her. "Keep walking."_

_She giggled nervously as she gingerly touched the blindfold over her eyes. "I don't know why you have to blindfold me Endy, I barely know Earth as it is. This is unnecessary." _

"_Stop being such a baby," he teased as he simultaneously tweaked her nose. He took her hand when she almost tripped on a stray twig to guide her. "It's a surprise. You'll like it. Promise." _

_She frowned at him for calling her a baby and she dung her nails into his wrist and smiled when she heard his intake of breath. "What if I don't like it?" _

"_Don't worry about if sweetheart, because you will." _

_If she could, she would have rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Tell me where you are taking me; I hate surprises." Her voice was so high and squeaky that it sounded like a boy hitting puberty. She squeezed his hand, excitement and nervousness bubbling up inside her as butterflies took up residence. _

"_You love surprises," he countered, "and you'll love this." He reassured her once more. He stopped them and went to go stand in front of her. He let go of her hand to caresses her cheek which she leaned into._

_She smiled at him, a sweet soft smile that had his heart fluttering in his chest. "What makes you so sure?" She touched the side of her head feeling the silk blind fold._

"_I know you." He said short and simple and with his hand under her chin, he tipped her head up for a kiss._

_She pressed forward, deepening the kiss. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her flush against him. Assuming his eyes were closed, she raised her hands slowly to undo her blindfold._

_He grabbed her hands, stopping her. She pulled away, her lips open in surprise that he caught her while he smirked back. _

"_Nice try."_

_She pouted. "Fine." She brushed past him and nearly fell but she caught herself by grabbing on to the nearest thing. A tree. She paused as she finally realized something, she was outside. She knew she was by the wind and all that but she didn't really think about it until now. _

"_I know we are outside," she told him as she concerted on "feeling" her surroundings just like Luna told her. "I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin; hear the wind ruffling the leaves—no trees." _

_Endymion stayed silent by her side, not confirming nor denying her assumptions. _

"_I can smell the sweet, fresh air," she turned her face upwards and breathed in deeply. "I hear birds...animals." She thought back to her study on earth "Not big animals though, maybe a squirrel? Raccoon?"_

_He brought their hands together and kissed the back of her hand. "You don't have plans later do you?" He didn't foresee her being able to go back to Moon for some time if—and that was a big if—she had plans. _

"_Only with you," _

_He grinned though she couldn't see it. They resumed their walk once more and he pushed aside branches so it wouldn't snare her dress or cut that perfect creamy skin. _

_Once they arrived at the location, he stopped her and came to stand in front of her once more. Bracing his hands on her shoulders, he asked her, "Ready?"_

_Giddy apprehension came to a head in a climatic peak inside of her and she nodded her head vigorously. She licked her lips and held her breath when he removed the blindfold._

_She instantly shut her eyes at the glaring sunlight and blinked until her eyesight adjusted. "Oh my gosh…Endymion….." her voice trailed as she looked around. It was a sea of roses….her favorite flowers since finding out they existed. And above all the different colors, white, yellow, blue, white pink, there was the most of red. _

_In the center of the rose wonderland was a white gazebo that was expertly crafted and no doubt took hours to get the convoluted designs on it. In the center of the giant gazebo was a table with two matching chairs._

"_Do you like it?" He asked eagerly, his overconfidence that she would waning as the seconds wore on and she didn't readily say anything._

_She turned and her heart melted at the anxiety she saw on his face. "You don't seem so sure I love it….what happened?" she teased._

_He straightened, his cobalt orbs piercing hers and he shrugged. _

_She bent down to pull a rose from the ground and brought it up to her nose, inhaling its scent. She took her time, looking around before finally looking at him, enjoying how antsy he was. Turnabout _**was** _fair play…."You were right…."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "About?" although he had a pretty good idea and the start of a smile tweaked his kissable lips upward._

_She grinned, "I love it." She ran to him, his arms coming around her as he picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed as she wound her arms around her neck. When he stopped and she was put on her feet, she looked around again. Awed and humbled that he did this for her._

"_This is so nice" she gushed as she looked around her._

_He pecked her cheek, "I know...I wanted to do something nice for you and show my appreciation."_

_She grinned. "Its certainty nice and noted." She dropped the rose she had been clutching in her hand. Serenity raced up to the gazebo, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Wow…" she breathed as she got an "up close and personal" look at it._

_It had looked beautiful from far away but, this close to it, it was breathing taking. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to gaze at her beau who walked up to the gazebo at a slower pace. _

"_I can't believe you did all this…" _

_Once he was upon her, he took her hand in his and squeezed. "Shall we?"_

_She nodded, her voice mute from emotions and he put her hand in the crook of his elbow. He walked her up the three steps and pulled out her chair when they reached the table after making sure she was seated, he sat down across from her. _

"_These look good," she told him as she reach out to bite into a moist, perfectly cut apple in the mist of other fruits. After sampling another, she got up to gaze at the area. "The water looks so refreshing and beautiful from here," _

"_Lets take a dip" he whispered in her ear as his arms came around her waist._

_She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "I didn't bring any swimming attire," she whispered back.. _

"_You wouldn't need any," he replied back, nuzzling her neck._

_She tensed, in surprise of what he was saying. "You can't be serious." She turned in his arms so she could look him in the eyes. _

"_Why not?" His hands went lazily up her back until it reached the zipper of the dress. He toyed with it before pulling it down._

"_Endymion!" she laughed as she pushed his hands away before he pulled the zipper down completely._

_He started pulling at his clothes, taking them away before her wide eyes. He left his underpants on and raised a dark brow. Daring her._

"_I can't!" she said, although the thought of frolicking in the water with Endymion was slowly seducing her. _

_She didn't get a response as he jumped down from the side of the gazebo and raced to the small pond. Without further ado, he took off the last piece of clothing he had on and made a great show of preparing to dive in._

_She laughed at his showboating__he was doing, "It's not proper!" she shouted, cupping hand around her mouth to project her voice._

"_Neither are we!" and then he dived in. _

'_Endymion!" she shouted but got no response. Worrying her bottom lip, she shrugged. The saying "if you can't beat them, join them" coming to mind. Unzipping the dress the rest of the way, she quickly divested the rest of her clothes and went to go join him._

_The water was cool to the touch and she shivered from cold. She called out to him again, searching for where he could be. He came up a seconds later, looking like a Greek God, all wet skin and hair on his forehead. Gorgeous. _

'_You came." He said non__**e**__ to surprised. He eyed her naked torso and desire hit him swiftly. Her nipples were hard from the cold water as she waddled her way through the water to him. _

_Standing in front of him, the water now warm to her skin, she shivered. But this time from the heat emanating from his eyes. "I came."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, raising her up as her hands encircle his neck. Kissing the curve of her breast, he looked her in the eyes, "I'd love to make you come again."_

_She blushed deeply and advert her eyes. "Endy" she said mortified, he could be so crude sometimes a trait she learned that a lot of earth men had. _

_"I thought we were going to take a dip…" Her words came out raspy, then she inhaled sharply when his fingers rubbed over a nipple._

"_I already did," he told her as he took them to a more shallow part. Her back touched boarder of the lake, wet mud plastered on her back._

_He rubbed his thumb around the hard peak again. She shuddered in his arms, her eyes drooping close on a sigh. "I didn't…"_

_He wrapped__her legs around his hips to give her some height. He lovingly caressed her body with his hands as he lowered his head to lick the droplets of water off her skin. _

_She could feel her skin grow warm then hot as Endymion lowered his head to tease her neck. She held his head to her neck, the water lapping between them as the sun shinned on them. _

_He lifted his head and they stared at each other for countless seconds; both seeing raw desire in other's eye__**s**__. Still looking at each other, Endymion's lips came down on hers hard, opening her mouth to his tongue. _

_He lapped at her, tasting every crevice in her mouth as their tongues dueled each other again and again. His hand went below the water and skimmed her inner thighs, her breath hitched._

_His hands went higher…._

_Her eyes fluttered close and she arched against his hand. A delicious feeling crawled through her as warmth spread throughout her body like a forest fire. She panted softly, her hands gripping his biceps. _

_She widened the hold her legs had on his hips to allow him more access to her, unfettered. _

_He nuzzled the warm flesh of her neck, his breathing getting harsher as he stilled himself. He was so close to her all he had to do was remove his finger and shift his hips up and he would be swaddle inside of her. _

_She whimpered, her head tilting back. "Endy" she said softly as she moved her hips against his hand, trying to get him to go faster. "Ohh goodness," she hissed when his thumbed rubbed against her cilt. Her body throbbed with heat and she clung to him desperately, wanting what he offered._

_With his free hand, Endymion fondled a pouting breast. He tested the weight in his hand as he rubbed the peak back and forth._

_His fingers entered her and she cried out as bright spots danced behind her eyelid. "I-I__**-**__I cant….. take….. any--more" she huffed out as the words felt heavy to her tongue. _

_Taking pity on her--but it was really that he couldn't take anymore--he moved his fingers and guided his straining erection to the V of her thighs. "Ready?"_

_She nodded as she licked her lips. Needing to do something with her hands, she let the water slice through her fingers before she placed them on his shoulders. _

_He pushed himself in and buried himself inside her warmth. He growled as her impeccable liquid heat gripped him tighter than anything could ever hope to. "Serenity….."_

_She arched her back, taking him deeper into her still. He placed his hands on her to control her hips. It was easier in the water, gravity almost suspended as they buoyed in the water. _

_He thrust deeply inside her. He could feel her breath on his shoulder and she held onto him. Harder and harder he pushed himself in unable to stop the_ _urgency he felt for possessing her…._

* * *

Usagi awoke, gasping, her heart beating a mile a minute, soaked. In more ways than one. As always these dreams were more then they worth but she today it felt even worse. She was pissed to be having them as well as wanting something she knew she wouldn't be having unless she was 19. 

She could scream! Tears of frustration came forth from her eyes as she fisted her hands in her comforter. It just wasn't fair. Not fair!

Why her? Why was she having these? It made no sense to her. Shaking and aroused, she closed her eyes and the dream she just had came into alarmingly focus. This frakking sucked!

There goes another underwear gone to her stupid dreams…..

"Damnit!" she cursed! She hit her bed when the person she really wanted to hit were probably sleeping peacefully whereas she's having erotic dreams.

Bastards!

* * *

**Next day, or rather later that day…..**

"I'm surprise you're here,"

"Why?" Usagi asked her fellow blonde as she stretched out on the bed, looking at her turned off phone. It didn't ring.

Minako shrugged. "I guess I thought if you had a problem you'd go to Mamoru or something…."

Usagi sighed and put the phone down. "I can't. My problem is with him."

She combed her hand through her hair and adjusted the orange bow in her hair. "I don't understand, I thought you said it was your dad?"

She rubbed her hands together and covered her eyes with her arms. She couldn't stand another minute in that house so after school instead of going home, she came home with Minako.

"It is. It's both of them." She admitted. She desperately wanted to tell someone but she couldn't. First, she didn't want their opinions of her to change and she was sure it would. How could it not? She was sex-crazed; she barely got it herself. Second, it just seemed way too personal.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked offhand, not wanting to pressure her. "You could, if you want to. No one knows love better than me."

She thought about it as she played with the tail end of her pigtail. "My father made Mamoru promise something that concerns me." She looked at her phone again, still no call.

Minakowas intrigued, but stamped down the desire, she had to mouth off a bunch of questions, and perhaps shut Usagi up in the process. "What kind of promise?"

Usagi tensed and wished she hadn't asked her. She didn't want to lie. She was tired of lying. Every day she woke up and claimed to be fine when she wasn't.

Those dreams were eating her up inside and sending her hormones in a frenzy.

"You don't have to tell me…" Minako rushed to clarify seeing how troubled the other girl looked.

"Thank. ..I don't want you to think I don't trust you--."

"I don't think that.," Minako answered honestly, turning away from the mirror to gaze at the girl who was on her bed. "We're friends and I'm supposed to protect you but that doesn't mean you have to tell me everything but you can tell. Anything."

Usagi nodded and offered the girl a small smile. "Thanks."

"Now back to this fight…." She wriggled her eyebrow in a funny manner which caused the other girl to laugh and relax.

"It's nothing really," Usagi lied, playing it off. She got up and picked up stuffed bear that had fallen on the floor. "They made a decision on my behalf, something that affected me and neither had any plans to tell me."

"Ahhh. I can see why you'd be a bit peeved with them."

"I'm more than a 'bit peeved'," she told her and then sighed. "He's sorry that it's bothering me but not sorry that he did it."

"Who is sorry?"

"Mamo-chan. In his mind, he did the right thing and...I guess he did." That's what she found so infuriating about the whole thing. She couldn't be mad at him. He did it for her. He knew she wouldn't like sneaking around to be with him but that she would. Just like she did on the Moon.

So he promised her Dad something that he didn't think would a real issue. Meaning he didn't find her all that sexually appealing when she was 14, which hurt her feeling**s**, but then again, she was only 14.

"It doesn't seem like you're all that mad at him to me." Minako said in all her wisdom.

"I'm not?"

"Your not. I think—and this is only going from what you told me and my intuition—that you're angry about something else but you don't think you should be angry at him for that so you're hiding it behind this."

Usagi laid back on the bed with a sigh. She was so predictable. It all came down to S-E-X. She wanted to scream.

She looked at the ceiling as she didn't readily reply to Minako's speculation. It made her sick that that's what everything seem to come down to with her. Before the dreams, sex hadn't really been in her mind all that much….

"You're right," she said at last. She's been ignoring Mamoru for no good reason. The fact that he wouldn't sleep with her wasn't a big deal…right? But didn't people break up over sex? They were all over self help books on what broke up a happy home.

She had to get a grip! "What should I do?"

"Go talk to him." It didn't take a genius to figure out why Usagi's phone was off or why she kept looking at it expecting for it to ring despite the fact that it was off.

"I can't. I feel so stupid now."

"I can safely speak for him when I say that your feelings aren't stupid."

"It is…" if you know why she added silently. Being mad at Mamoru because he didn't want to sleep her was nothing to be mad at. She sighed; she was making this one big mess.

"Your probably making this more than it is Usa,"

Usagi turned her head, eyes wide that she just read her thought. "Maybe…." She walked over to the window and braced her hands on the window sill. "I don't want to be Queen."

Minako who had started doing her homework looked up at Usagi statement. She got up and slowly walked her way next to her. "Queen? Don't you think your jumping the gun here a little?"

"Maybe…maybe not. I have a feeling that it's not that far off you know? That one day I'll blink and I'll be Queen."

"Oh." She looked out at the different house, "you'll make a great Queen."

She smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so. You'll go down in history."

* * *

Mamoru came home, weary from work although it wasn't just work. It was the strain that was now on his relationship that made the stress of becoming a neurosurgeon seem so horrid. 

And it was his fault, but he _couldn't _regret it.

If he had told her that he was sorry, that he wished he hadn't promised her Dad that he wouldn't sleep with her, it would make everything OK. But he couldn't do that because the truth was he would do it again if he had to.

He knew one thing Usagi hated above all was lying and he couldn't subject her to that. She would tear herself apart over lying to her parents over dating him.

He sighed and dropped his things near the door and took off his sneakers. Rotating his shoulders, he walked to the fridge and opened it. He took a piece of sandwich he hadn't felt like eating before he went to work.

Practically inhaling it, he made his way towards his room already imaging taking a nice hot shower. He paused when he saw the light of what could only be the glare of the TV from under the door. Confused and yet on his guard, he turned the knob.

As he had suspected, the TV was on and there was a figure on his bed but he couldn't make out who it was although he knew it could only be one person.

Usagi.

Curious as to what she was doing here when she had made it no secret how upset she was at him, he turned off the TV and then turned on the lamp on his night stand.

Soft light lit the immediate area around the bed and he sat on the bed next to her. Sifting his hands through the golden silver locks that had come undone from her odangos, he gazed at her sleeping face.

"Usako," he called out softly, tracing her cheekbone with the knuckles of his other hands. Her eyelids fluttered but that was it, he called to her again and this time shook her.

Her sky blue eyes opened, a fog in them from sleep. "Mam..Mamo-chan?" her voice was raspy from sleep and she blinked several times.

"Hey sleeping beauty…." He helped her sit up, "I didn't expect to see you."

She pushed back the hair around her face. "I didn't expect to be here either…." She looked down at her laced fingers and peered at him from beneath her lashes. "I-ah-talked to Minako today and she…and she made me realize something."

He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Made you realize what?"

"I'm not mad at you because of the promise you made my dad…I get it, I think."

"I am sorry. I'm sorry that you're hurting over this and it was never my intention to take control of your life."

She looked at him, read the sincerity in his eyes and nodded. "I believe that but you also don't take me seriously."

"Usako!" Mamoru exclaimed in disbelief. He had thought they would put the fighting behind them, at least for now.

"Just because we put to bed one issue doesn't mean that the main problem between us just goes away!" She said defiantly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what would that be?" He asked after standing up, his hands on his hips. As far as he was concerned, they had no problem.

She scrambled off the bed and tilted her head back so she could stare at him, her eyes furious. "You don't think very much of my opinion."

He groaned, "Not this again."

"Yes this again." She grabbed his elbow when he would have turned away, "I tell you how I feel, I tell you that I think its time we made love and you say I'm too-"

"You are too young, Usagi," he said, his voice controlled so it wouldn't rise above a normal speaking. "Sex isn't something you decide on a whim-

"It isn't on a whim!" she told him and stomped her feet for emphasis, which proved to Mamoru that she wasn't as mature as she needed to be to make that decision as of now.

"Usako"' he said softly. "Just try to understand, ok?"

"No! I'm done understanding. I'm 17! And in a couple of months I'll be 18. I'm not that little girl anymore Mamoru and if—and if you wont…."

He gripped her shoulders roughly, his face darkening. "You'll what, Usako? Find someone else?"

Her face grew blanched at the (empty) threat she was going to make. She pushed at his hard chest but he wouldn't budge. "And what if I would?"

"I'd kill him."

She gasped at the way he said it, as if he truly would and with no thought or qualms about it. She licked her lips and avoided his eyes, "You know I wouldn't…you're the only man that I want."

He released her shoulder and he shoved his hands through his hair. "I want your first time to be special, Usako. I want it to be something you carry with you into eternity."

She rolled her eyes, she's heard it all before. "Everybody else isn't worr-"

"I don't care about everybody else. I only care about you and you deserve better than some quickie that will slack your carnal pleasure but in the next second will make you feel empty. "

"It wouldn't make me feel empty!" she cried out, her eyes flashing. She fisted his scrubs in her hand and shook him as hard as she could. Which wasn't very hard. "It wouldn't be empty because it would be with you."

He framed her face with his hands, "It would be empty because you're not ready. You don't know what its like and I don't want you to. Having sex just for the sake of sex isn't as gratifying as it sounds…believe me."

Her face softened and tears welled up in her eyes at the young man he used to be, using sex as a shield. Yearning for something that countless, faceless women couldn't fulfilled. "It wouldn't be like that for us…because…because it's us. I've waited my whole life for you. Twice."

He wiped away the moister with his thumbs ,"Usa..."

"Hush!" and using the hold she had on his shirt she brought him down while rising up on her tippy toes. Their mouths touched seconds later and she took advantage of his surprise to make the kiss deeper.

He raised his hands to push her away but they remained suspended in the air as their mouth melded…like it always did. Usagi's tongue darted from her mouth, caressing his bottom lip. And with a strangled groan, Mamoru gave up all pretense.

His hands found purchase on her waist, not sure whether to draw her nearer or push her away. She moaned softly, her hands un-fisting his scrub to **wrap** around his broad back.

…….thoughts left her head as a sensation so foreign yet innately known to her gripped her in the throes….

He was weak; Mamoru realized as he kissed her back and despite his best thought pushed her pelvis against his. He groaned as her hands went lower and gripped his behind.

He pulled away after nipping at her lower lip, his dark eyes shadowed. "I think we should take a break….."

She cocked her head to the side and licked her lips. Tasting him. She closed her eyes in bliss before opening them again. She moved forward and he promptly took a step back. "I recall telling you to hush," her voice was sultry and her eyes spoke of pleasure.

She pushed him.

He fell backwards onto the bed, his legs hanging with nothing beneath it. "Usako?" he asked shocked at the sexually aggressive woman that was before him.

She eagerly climbed atop of him, her knees on either side of his hips while her hands were planted on either side of his head. She smoothed her lips over his jaw and down to his neck, licking at his pulse point.

Feeling his body so near hers sent a rush through her, made her giddy. A languid warmth spread throughout her body every time she moved over him.

"Usagi!" He was trying to get her to stop but she knew his body. Every move she did was made to incite and boy did it.

She rocked her hips against his erection eliciting a moan from him and when she gave him a come hither look it shocked him more than he cared to admit. She claimed his lips for a kiss, a kiss that had his toes curling and all rational thought fleeing.

Surrendering, he scooted more on the bed, so that more of his body was on it and then he put his hands on her hips and flipped them so he was now on his top.

Their mouth fell apart during the flip and as he looked down at her swollen mouth and reddened cheeks, he couldn't remember her looking sexier. Unable to stop himself (it was the theme of the night), he slid his tongue past her alluring lips in a thrust in and out motion that left her weak with undulate longing.

She shivered in sexual frenzy and wrapped her ridiculously long legs, for her girl of her short statue, low on his hips. Her hands delved into the rich goodness of his hair, "Endymion," she breathlessly whimpered.

His mouth went lower, suckled on her swan like neck. With a purpose in mind, his hand slipped underneath her uniform shirt and cupped her breast, through her bra, in his hand.

She hissed and arched against his hands and mouth. The all consuming heat that burned between her thighs grew slick with the moisture she was exuding as more delicious feeling were heaped upon her.

"Usagi," he groaned. This, no, _she _was going to kill him. How was he supposed to keep his promise now when he had images of her like this in his head?

She pulled away and gave him a confused look, "Why do you keep calling me Usagi?"

* * *

If the love scene seemed a bit blah...sorry. It has been a while since i've written "romantic" love scene. 


	7. The truth shall set you free

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own sailor moon.

AN: thanks so much for the reviews! Wow. I hope ya'll like this one as much as the last. Isn't it funny that I updated last a month ago to the day? Its not my fault it came out so late though..its my beta, LGCoffeeAddict, fault! She had it in her hand since June 11 (see? I did throw you under the bus! lol)! Can I recommend 1408? Fabulous movie! I screamed like a bitch though and in retrospect it wasn't scary at all. John c was really good in it.

Imperial Crystal- I REALLY liked your review. It really flattered my ego :D

raye85- Without even writing it yet, I can assure that Rei is being delusional LOL

MadaMag- question 1) Luna is staying with Amy. I think in chapter 3 (dont take my word on it though) that Luna wanted ot come home yada yada which is the reason why Usagi said she was "painting" her room and she wouldn't want Luna to inhale the fumes question 2) explained in this chapter, i think anyway 3) Even in Christian belief (as far as I know) they would have to be legally married first before one can be considered married even if they have sex so no King and Queen until they have that paper.

PallasStar- I explained in this chapter why he didn't react when she called him Endymion and yay it worth waiting for :D

roswellachick- LOL off for good behavior? I dont think so lol

Happy reading

* * *

"**U**sagi," he groaned. This, no, _she _was going to kill him. How was he supposed to keep his promise now, when he had images of her like this in his head? 

She pulled away and gave him a confused look, "Why do you keep calling me Usagi?"

Mamoru held himself away from her, "What?" he said, his words coming out rushed in a fog of carnal desire. "What did you say?" he repeated thinking that he may have heard her wrong.

Her brows furrowed, but she didn't pull away. "You called me Usagi just now." Cocking her head to the side in a curious fashion, she asked, "Why?"

Getting worked up, "I-I-I just called you Usagi?" he stammered, his body tensing. What the hell?

She nodded, her cerulean eyes had gone wide and had fixated on him. "Did I get a pet name you didn't tell me about?" she teased, trying to get his body to relax while, in a comforting fashion, running her fingers through his hair.

"That's your name," he said licking his lips as something akin to trepidation went down his spine as thoughts of her not being Usagi ran through his mind.

She titled her head and her hand froze in his hair, "No, its not. It's Serenity."

He couldn't have gotten away form her fast enough if she had suddenly sprouted leprosy. "It can't be," he said to himself, shocked even as her words replayed itself in his mind. She wasn't Usagi?!

She lifted herself up on her elbows, her eyes following him as he started to pace and shake his head, mumbling incoherent nothings. "Endymion? What's wrong? Come back to bed…things were just getting….interesting."

He froze when she called him his former name. Endymion. This wasn't the first time she called him Endymion. She did so earlier when things were getting heated. She called him his former name, but he was too immersed in desire and it didn't really register.

And then there was also the time….

Flashback 

"_**U**__sako," he shoved his hands in her hair, no longer caring if the knot fell apart._

_She murmured her agreement and her hands went to the hard muscle of his back. She shuddered lightly as lust grabbed her by the throat and refused to let her go. She pushed closer still, her hands descending and she gripped his butt._

_He groaned. His tongue came out, and he licked her lower lip before catching it between his teeth._

_He tugged her head back by pulling on her never ending hair and his lips latched onto her neck. "Endymion."_

_Mamoru stopped his sensual assault on her and looked into her eyes. "What did you just call me?"_

_Her eyes fluttered opened and her mouth formed an "o" and then she turned red. "I...uh...didn't call you anything."_

End Flashback

He had been confused, but not too concerned. He had bought her excuse. Had she been Serenity then too? If so, it would certainly explain her sexual…assertiveness.

Looking at the woman on his bed, he noticed she didn't seem at all bothered at how wanton she looked. In fact, she looked at home and was enticing him to come back by her body language.

She beckoned him closer with her index finger and seductively licked her lips. "Come here," she purred.

Rooted to the spot and having a hard time taking his eyes off of her, he said the word "no" but no sound came out.

Feeling the vibe from him, her full, kissable lips turned down. "What's wrong?"

Shrugging, he was finally able to tear his eyes from her and resumed his pacing.

Minutes passed with nothing being said and, as the silence grew, so did the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tired of being ignored, she sat up. "Endy?"

The sound of her voice ending his contemplation of the situation, he looked up. Their eyes locked and, even though he wanted to doubt that she was Serenity, there was something in her eyes.

A maturity the girl he knew and loved lacked, the kind of maturity one only got from the passage of time. He also noticed the shroud of innocence that cloaked Usagi was missing around Serenity.

When she got no response except for a penetrating stare, she got off the bed and went to Mamoru. "Why are you looking at me like that? Like you haven't seen me in years."

She gently placed her hand on his arm, but he pushed her hand away gently. Hurt and tearing up a bit, she asked the dreaded question. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hearing the wavering tone in her voice sent a floodgates of gainsaying emotion through him and, powerless to do nothing but, he pulled her into his arms.

It was in that moment that he realized just because she wasn't Usagi didn't mean she still wasn't the love of his life. She was still the woman he vowed to love and protect for all the days of his life.

"I'm sorry," he said shakily running his hand through her hair. _What the hell was going on?_ Could this be a Nega Verse trick? He couldn't rule out the possibly that maybe, just maybe, someone was trying to screw with them.

And just as soon as this came into his mind, he rejected it. He knew this was her and no trick. He could feel it in his soul and heart. "You didn't do anything wrong…it's me...all me." he whispered to her softly as he tried to think and soothe her at the same time.

_Could it be a rift in the timeline?_ He shook his head, disagreeing with himself. Sailor Pluto would have said something or reacted immediately if that were to be the case.

That only meant one thing: it was planned. Serenity, for whatever reason, was meant to be in this time. She was supposed to "take control" of Usagi.

Serenity burrowed closer into his arms and sighed. "Endy?" she said, calling his name again.

"Yes?" It was almost too easy the way he adjusted to being called Endymion.

She leaned forward and stood up on toes as her hands went around his neck to bring his face down. "I feel—feel so empty. Make me feel whole," she whispered seconds before she pressed her lips to his, hands going inside his hair.

He resisted for only a brief moment before he responded to her soft lips.

She parted her lips to receive him. Her lids fluttered before they closed and his tongue shyly eased inside. Tasting him, she pulled it in further, uncurling her own tongue around it, sexily holding it captive.

He groaned and the part of his brain that refused to shut down made the comparison of what an experienced kisser she was as opposed to what she used to be. He groaned and jumped back when her hand snuck in his pants and briefly touched his hardening erection.

"We can't be doing this," he said huffing for breath and holding a hand up between them.

Also breathing heavily, Serenity started unbuttoning her top. "I think we should," grinning slyly, "We do it so well."

He was rendered speechless as the creamy mound of her breast was exposed as well as her plain and simple pink, low cut bra. Closing his eyes, he mentally gave himself a pep talk.

With his resolve stronger than before, he moved her hands aside and started, unsteadily, re-buttoning her shirt.

Sighing and confused, she pushed his hand away. "Don't you want to be with me?" she asked him as she grabbed hold of his hand. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was going to die if she wasn't with him now.

Staring into her eyes, he gave her an honest response. "I do, I do. Badly but I—we can't." He saw that his answer only made her more confuse and knowing that he couldn't be with her in his bedroom without losing his resolve, he took her hand. "Let's go."

She dragged her feet, asking, "Where?" Why was he acting to weird? Never before had she had to go to such trouble for them to make love.

"It will be easier for me to talk to you when I'm not in here." He was afraid that if they stayed in this room—near the bed---she could tempt him.

She licked her lips and wanted to say something else but didn't. She could hear the urgency in his voice and knew that, whatever the problem was, it was important to him. "Okay."

Holding her smaller hand in his, he guided her to the living room where he sat her down on the couch after turning on the light. He seated himself across from her and looked at her. Just looked at her.

She was breathtaking. Why hadn't he realized, until now, how truly out of the world beautiful she was? How she was now a woman physically? Seeing her in a new light, he was swiftly overcome with emotion.

Uncomfortable and nervous, she combed her hand through her hair. "Is something on my face?"

"No. No. Your face is perfect." He said, awed. "You are devastatingly beautiful."

Blushing at his accolade, she flashed him a radiant smile, "Thank you….I'm only as beautiful as you make me feel."

Smiling back at her, his heart overflowed with love. He could have very easily have told her so but then he remembered that she was Usagi. But the feelings didn't dim.

She wasn't Usagi, but she affected him just the same. He smiled faintly because it answered a question Usagi once posed him. Did he and Endymion love Usagi/Serenity the same? The answer was a profound yes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him softly, "and don't tell me nothing. I can feel it."

"Noth—" he smiled sheepishly since his gut instinct was to the do the very thing she told him not to. "I don't know what to do."

"Do?" she questioned. "About what? About me?"

He needed to take this one step at a time. Needed to get perspective and find out exactly what's going on. And he should start some where basic, something easy and uncomplicated.

"What's your name?"

"You know what my name is."

"Please," he pleaded, "just answer my question."

"Why?" She felt the need to counter and be rebellious though she couldn't figure out why.

"Trust me."

Fighting the feelings of unease, she answered it for him. "Serenity."

"Okay—okay," he started pacing again, his hands behind his back. "You have no idea who Usagi is, correct?"

She agreed.

"Never even heard the name before?"

"Not until you mentioned it." She scratched her the back of her head, feeling like she might have heard the name from his lips….

He loudly exhaled and plopped down on the couch. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Why—what in the name of the moon is going on? Why do you insist on asking me all these questions?"

"Because you're not supposed to be here," he declared, the words slipping out before he could curtail them.

Stunned at his words, her hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. "Wh-what?"

Cursing himself for the callous way he handled it, he sighed. "I'm not Endymion."

Taken aback by what he said, she started wringing her hands together. "Of course you're Endy. I would know you anywhere."

Shoving his hands roughly through his hair, he stood up. "I'm not but I am him…kinda." Words he didn't mean to tell her stumbled forth from his lips and he explained the whole reincarnation thing to her.

"Oh." She said when he was done, dazed. "So I'm Usagi?"

"Eh." Pursing his lips together and thinking over it he nodded his head. "Essentially you are."

"And she's me?"

"Essentially."

"And I—we are in love with you who is Endymion reincarnated?"

"Got it, one shot." Seeing her pale color, he took her hand in his. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Unsure if she should but feeling the need to reassure him, she sandwiched his hand between hers. "As long as we have each other it will be fine."

Surprised but grateful that she uttered those words, he attempted a smile. He grew even more surprised when she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Taken aback, he let go of her hand and quickly stood to his feet.

"Ed-"

"I'm...I'm going to go call your –her-- parents. They are probably worried" he hastily said before making a fast exit. When she had kissed him it had almost felt like cheating. Almost.

Sighing and twirling the ends of her hair, she had an inkling that this was supposed to happen for reason that she didn't know.

* * *

Next Morning

"**H**ey," Mamoru said carrying a tray into the room.

She was half awake but at the sound of his voice, she no longer tried to call the Sandman. She turned her head so she could look at him and he gazed into her soft blue eyes that still held traces of sleep in them.

She blinked continually and mustered a smile, "Hi Mamo-chan."

The small smile he had given her bloomed into mega watt grin that showed off all his pearly whites and relief coursed through him. "You're better."

Her brows furrowed and she sat up even more as the scent of food he carried went through her nostrils and for the first time in while, her stomach grumbled. "I didn't know I was sick."

He sat on the edge of the bed and laid the tray on the bed. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and looked her over, waiting for a sign that it could be Serenity.

"Stop that," she giggled as she pushed his hand away, his hand against her skin tickling her.

"How do you feel?" He asked in an all serious doctor mode.

"Hungry," she muttered as she sneaked some bacon off the plate and slipped it into her mouth.

He picked up the tray and put it across her lap. He watched as she nearly wolfed down the food in one breath, and he could have broken out in to song that she was eating like herself and that her robust appetite had come back.

"Do you remember anything of last night?" He asked her as she sipped her orange juice.

Licking her lips, she cocked her head to the side and when she came up with a blank she shook her head no. "Should I?"

He shrugged and seeing worry flicker in her cornflower eyes, he forced a smile on his face. "No. You fell asleep on me," he lied but as he thought about it was the truth…kinda. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed that she fell asleep on him; she tapped her hand against the glass in thought. "I remember…I remember us talking, kissing and then…..nothing."

That must be when Serenity "took control"……

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you Mamo-chan." She said her cheeks red, her eyes downcast. "Sorry."

He lifted her face up so he could look her in the eyes, "Don't worry about it. But we have to talk." He told her seriously.

She chewed on her bottom lip, apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach. "I said I was sorry," she pleaded, thinking that he was angry that she went to sleep on him.

He tweaked her nose. "It's not because of last night—well it is---but not in the way you think. You have some explaining to do."

"If it's not about last night…then what do I have to explain?"

He sighed and threaded their hand together, needing the closeness. "You've been keeping something from me, Usako, and I was trying to wait you out but I can't do that anymore. What happened last night changed the game"

Knowing what he was talking about, Usagi's apprehension grew into full blown fear. _He couldn't find out,_ she thought wildly as she tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let go. _What happened last night? Did I tell him about my dreams?_

Taking a deep breath, she stilled her shaking hands, and veiled her eyes with her lashes. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"I don't have to tell you that you've been acting strange and not like yourself and last night proved to me that it's getting out of hand."

"I fell asleep that's not—"

"You became Serenity," he effectively ceasing all words on her part.

"What?" she said in low whisper, shocked. "Wh-what do you mean I became Serenity?" she stammered.

He checked his watch and saw how close they were cutting it. "We can't do this now…you have school and I have work,"

"But-"

"No buts. I told your Dad I would get you to school on time and I will. We will talk about this when I pick you up after school."

* * *

After school

"**W**hy did you want to come home with me?"

"Because I did Rei, that's what friends do…visit each other."

"Cut the bullshit," Rei said snidely as she swept outside. "What do you want?"

Minako frowned. "So much for being subtle."

Rolling her eyes, Rei stopped and leaned on the broom. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

The dark haired beauty scoffed, "Help me?"

She nodded.

"Are you that bored?" she snidely asked as she put down the broom and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe if you spent less time thinking of me, you'd actually do decent work in school."

"No need to get rude, Rei, it's not going to work." Walking up to her, the blonde tried to touch her but she pushed her hand away. "You need my help and I'm going to give it to you."

Ticked, Rei fixed her with the most intimidating glare she could muster. "I don't want your help, you airhead. Go find your self another pet project."

"No." Minako said simply, "you work just fine."

Scowling, "Shouldn't you be help Usagi or whatever?"

"I am."

"Ugh! Will you leave me alone about that? Damn! I wish I never told you."

Ignoring her words, "You need closure," she told her, confident in what she was telling her.

"Closure?"

"If you were to get closure about your 'relationship' with Mamoru, you could finally move on-"

"Move on?" she yelled. "Don't you think I've tried to move on? Do you think I _like_ being stuck on some man that doesn't even know I exist?"

"Oops?" Minako took a step back at her angry outburst. "Moving on may have been the wrong...err...choice of words but you do need to let go of-" searching her mind for a safe word that wouldn't cause her to yell at her, she settled with "stuff...and I have the perfect solution."

Curious despite herself, Rei inquired, "And what would you suggest?"

"Um…."

"Oh brother," she exclaimed when it became obvious to her that Minako was basically speaking out of her ass.

Meanwhile

**T**aking her hand, Mamoru lead her to the bench which they considered as theirs. Once seated, they just sat quietly looking at the lake.

Usagi wasn't nearly as calm as she hoped she looked as she twisted her school skirt. Sighing and realizing that, if she wanted him to see her as his equal, she had to bring up the subject instead of hoping he'd let it go.

"What do you want to know?"

Not expecting her to be so forthright, he shrugged one shoulder. "Whatever you want to tell me."

"I don't want to tell you anything."

He chuckled. 'Usa…I wished you'd trust me-"

"I do trust you!" she said vehemently.

Ignoring what she just said, he continued with what he was saying. "I wished you'd trust me enough to tell me what was wrong instead of when you had no choice."

"Nothing is wrong," she lied fervently, wanting to believe it more than she wanted to convince him.

Turning towards her, he was presented with the side of her face. "I'd say something is wrong with you. You weren't yourself yesterday, you became or transformed into—I don't know—Serenity. That's not normal."

"I'm not normal!" she screamed, standing up and planting her hands on her hips. "Do you get that Mamoru?" she whispered, "I'm not normal. How do you know me regressing into my past self isn't normal for me?"

Self conscious because people were conspicuously watching them because of her outburst, he shushed her and ushered her to sit back down.

"You're right," he agreed "I don't know if it's supposed to happen. All I have is gut feeling and its telling me that something is wrong and that you know why or at least have an inkling."

On the defense, she refuted his assumptions. "I don't know anything."

Sighing and sitting back, "When did you grow to like lies?"

She pursed her lips together angrily and tears singed the back of her eyes. She hated lies yet here she was lying left and right just so he won't think less of her. "You won't think the same of me," she admitted softly.

Touched, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his chest. "I could never think differently of you ,Usako," he told her just as softly while kissing her golden head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A lot quicker than she had suspected, the truth was yanked out of her with no protesting thought. She kept nothing from him; described every dream or rather memory with vivid precision. She told him how she didn't feel hungry or how certain moments she didn't feel like herself…like when she fought Rei.

For his part, Mamoru had a permanent blush on his cheeks as she describes what their past selves had done together. He had always suspected that Endymion and Serenity had been intimate but to hear it…..

"That's it?" he squeaked, his voice coming off uneven. Clearing his throat, his hand tightened on her shoulder involuntary. "That's it?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink." When he didn't say anything after 5 minutes passed after her tale, she begin to think that he did think differently of her.

How could he not? She turned so she could see him but his hand on her shoulder got tighter.

"Don't move," he said hoarsely, his voice strained.

Not moving, "why?"

How did he tell his girlfriend that her words had sent a reaction through him? "Just…don't m…move," he said with difficulty while thinking of something less pleasing than her or them wrapped together in the throes.

Meanwhile

"**I **do have a plan," Minako said protesting what Rei had all over her face.

Smirking, "I'm waiting,"

Turning away from her, she shoved her hand through her hair. Think, think, think! "My plan was that you…..needed to…"

"Yes?" Rei said, not even bothering hide the haughty sneer on her lips. She should have known Minako would just be wasting her time.

"Talk."

She laughed. "Talk? That's your solution to give me" and using air quotes "'closure?'" She laughed. "Gee, I wonder why I never thought of that."

Defensive, Minako continued, "Communication is the key to success."

"You're wasting my time." Rei told her point blank, no longer amused with her.

"You would feel better if you would talk it out with Mamoru."

She laughed bitterly. "Your kidding me right? I'm supposed to talk to Mamoru about feelings, no, a relationship he probably wishes he could forget?"

"It's the only way to be sure. You need to know if Mamoru felt anything for you right? "

"I never said that!" Rei injected.

Giving her a knowing smirk, Minako answered, "You didn't have to."

"Shut up!"

Blocking her path, Minako held her ground and stared intrepidly into the other woman's eyes. "Who better to tell you how he felt than Mamoru?"

"No."

"Why? Why are so afraid?"

Meanwhile

"**W**hy couldn't I move before?" she inquired, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Color tainting his cheeks, he cleared his throat and pretended like he didn't hear her. "That explains it," he responded.

Forgetting her earlier question, she pressed, "Explains what?"

He stood up, stretching his legs. "Why you've been feeling rather—err...um" he stuttered, so embarrassed that he had to look away to get the word out, "sexual."

Blushing madly, she couldn't look him in the eyes either. "What do you mean?"

"No person alive could go through what you have every night and _not_ be affected by it."

"Oh." Still looking any where else but at him, she broke off a string of grass and played with it. "You don't think I'm a slut or something?" she asked, her voice so low that he almost didn't her.

"Usako," he said just as low, his voice and face softening.

Throat clogged up, she looked up briefly.

Going to her, he kneeled in front of her. "I could never think that of you.'

"Never?"

"Hey, look at me." She did so shyly. "I could never think that of you and no one else could either."

"Bu-but my dreams are dirty and—" she hiccupped and she would have looked away if his hands weren't on her chin, forcing her to keep to eye contact.

"They are our memories and there is _nothing _dirty about them."

"Bu-"

"No buts. I'm always right, so just take my word for it."

She smiled timid, relieved.

Meanwhile

"**I **could have sworn I told you to leave me alone," Rei said, edging away from the annoying blonde.

"Answer my question."

"No."

"What's the worst that could happen? He could tell you that you were nothing more than something to pass the time but at least you still got me."

She frowned. "I'd rather be alone."

* * *

Many hours later

"**H**ello….I was wondering if you'd like to meet me somewhere."

"It's late."

"I know but it's important. We need to discuss this."

"Discuss what?"

"Us."


	8. Rei's woe Pt 2

hi...i know it been a while..but it was worth the wait right? This chapter is pretty long (its 22 pages) so um I hope it makes up for the long wait and the next chapter wont be so long in coming.

Always thanks to my beta, you are awesome.

Memories of Passions- rotflmao...priceless..it took me a while to get it but when i got, i couldn't stop lmao! Whoever did this...brilliant! lol.. still chuckling over it.

Terri- What's wrong with her? She's freaking loony! She needs a straight jacket and the key to be thrown at the bottom of the black sea. lol but um seriously? She nearing a breakdown!

PrincessLynn- you'll hate the end of this then bwhahaha, Its not right without a cliff hanger but it wont be so long next time i update.

Imperial Crystal - thank you so much. I really enjoy reading your reviews. I'm honored that you like it so much.

lailane- Thank you! I try.

RisikaTellerman- Rei is a necessary evil..her story line comes to a head though.

Alex- She is 17. Almost 18. Sorry if I confused you.

princesseilowyn- I flove Passions! Luis and Sheridan forever! So if you like Luis and that twit Fancy, your banned from reading this lol j/k. Stupid NBC for canceling...I was tempted to getting Direct TV but then I'd lose my digital cable and I'm quite fond it.

Eva- Its cool. English isn't my first language either (although it might as well be). but thanks for writing a review.

BonitaChickia- LOL I know right, darn silly girls...dont they know there is only so much a man can take? But just between you and me, that's probably what they are hoping for. Hussies! lol

Henio41- Is this one long enough?

Taxi- this one is steamy! Not long though but um...there's some in it.

Anime enthusiast- yay! How much do you really love it:D

**And to every one...thanks a million. I probably wouldn't continue to write if it wasn't you**.

* * *

Rei paced the floor in an irritated gait with a broom in hand. The broom wasn't so much for the fact that she had planned on sweeping but that it gave her a certain level of comfort and control. Anxiously, she bit her lip and looked at her cell phone before shoving it back in her kimono. Should she? 

"Of course not," she told herself out loud, shaking her heard, trying to rid herself of such thought. But it wouldn't go away. She dropped the broom and cursed Minako for getting to her. This whole business of closure…what the fuck?

She didn't need no stinkin' closure! What she needed was a therapy for letting the airhead get to her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerve, she plumped down on the floor, anxiety ridden.

No matter how hard she tried, she could still hear Minako's words in her head. Much to her chagrin, she had to admit that the blonde made sense. Maybe if she talked it all out and got the answer she needed, she would be able to let this go and move on. But did she want to move on? She should just call, it wouldn't kill her.

At least she hoped it wouldn't.

Groaning, she put her face in her hands. Or she could make a complete fool of herself and end up having nothing. Not even her pride.

"_You'll never know unless you try, Rei," _she heard Minako's nagging voice say to her. "_You're acting like a sissy! I thought you were fierce; I guess I was mistaken."_

"I am fierce!" she said with conviction and just like that her mind was made. Shoving her hand in her kimono, she removed her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hello….I was wondering if you'd like to meet me somewhere." She twisted her hand in her hair, her face visibly nervous.

"It's late."

"I know but it's important. We need to discuss this." She urged, she had to do this, she wouldn't back down.

"Discuss what?"

She hesitated in responding and then licked her lips. Her resolve stronger. "Us." She clicked off and with her hand shaking, place the phone back where she took it.

"It's not going to be that bad Rei," she told herself, her sixth sense acting up. If she got nothing out of this she would at least get a peace of mind and that had to be better than nothing right?

After her somewhat mental pep talk, she still couldn't figure out why that didn't make her feel any better.

Later

Rei, once again, found herself pacing up and down the long walk path before the never ending stairs. Her mind in turmoil as she ran over the gamut of what she could say and how she could react. She should be calm and poised and give her temper at check. She couldn't give into the anger she always felt when around him.

She threaded her hand behind her back, calling on the legendary discipline she had as a priestess. She needed something to do, to keep her mind off of her current situation and the idea of praying to the Great Fire crossed her mind.

She axed the idea since it would take too long and her visitor would come any minute now. She rotated her shoulders in hopes of alleviating some of her tension but it did nothing to help. She felt even more stressed than she already did. It was like a big tight ball right compressing her chest.

She really didn't not want to do this but then again she did. Rei was twisted in two ways. There was a part of her that felt like she had to do this and she needed to hash it out and to benefit from the conversation.

In other words: get closure.

But another side, the bigger side, didn't even want to deal with it. The voice wanted her to call and cancel and act like things were fine between them when it was far from the truth. Wanted her to go back doing things like she had been and hope things—her feelings—go back to normal. In other words, where it wasn't so obvious that she had an issue.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb while closing her eyes. The truth was she no longer knew how to cope if she didn't have to lodge this pain, this anger, around anymore. What would she do without it?

What would her story be? Her role? If she didn't have this acute ache in her heart regarding Usagi stealing her boyfriend? Sighing deeply, she shoved her hand into her long dark hair and held her breath when she saw a figure jumped down from the nearest roof.

Time's up so if she wasn't ready now she better be ready to fake it.

Forcing herself to relax, Rei waited impatiently and tapped her foot just to do something. "You came," her voice wavered and she plastered a fake smile to her face once they were only a few inches apart.

"Of course I came," replied the soft voice, the moonlight showed off the short skirt, fuka and the two odangos where two long streams of hair flew from them. "You made it seemed so serious although I did want to go to sleep."

"It is…to me," she sat on the second step and drew her knees up to her chin. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Usagi followed suit.

"Soooo…." She drew out the two letter word while looking at the moon and as usual a sense of peace settled fell over her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rei cleared her throat and peeked at Usagi. She wanted to believe that she was also as chewed up inside even though she knew she wasn't. Why would she be? She didn't know there was a problem. Everything was _great_ and _perfect_ in Usagi's World. She regretted the impulsive move she made by calling Usagi.

If she had thought it out more she wouldn't have called. She didn't know why she called Usagi anyway…Mamoru would have made way more sense and she was sure that's who Minako wanted her to talk to anyway but she chose the easy way out.

Mamoru would have made more sense but Usagi could tell her the same things anyway. So it didn't _really _matter who she spoke to. As an added bonus, she didn't fear what Odango could tell her but Mamoru? His possible answers left her terrified.

Groaning, she glared. This was _all_ Minako's fault and she inwardly cursed the blonde. Thinking quick on her feet, "I was thinking that things have been pretty tense between us and that maybe we could right it…"

Surprise filtered through the future queen's expression and she sharply turned her head to gaze at her companion. "Seriously?" she wasn't able to keep the disbelief out of her voice nor her face.

Cheeks burning, Rei replied, "Yes. Don't act so surprised," with more attitude than was needed.

"I'm sorry Rei," Usaig quickly said, gently laying a hand on her forearm. "It just isn't like you…" she pulled her hand back and smiled at her.

"Isn't like me to want our relationship to be better?" she snippily asked, a challenge in her voice. "Do you think I'm that much of a heartless bitch?"

Eyes wide at the level of anger Rei was exhibiting and for seemingly no reason, she once again apologies. "I didn't mean anything by it, Rei, honest."

The sincere apologetic look on her face thawed out the anger that was just below the surface. "Forget it…I'm sorry. I'm overly testy,"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and in a way to cover up the silence, Usagi teased, "If I didn't know any better I would think someone put you up to this."

The dark haired beauty thanked her lucky stars that it was dark out, despite the moon, and it hide her flushed cheeks. Someone did put her up to this. Taking a deep breath to stop the overwhelming urge she had to pick a fight so she could yell at Usagi, she threaded her fingers together.

"I I just think that things would be nicer if we were ok again….you know for the sake of the team,"

"Oh." she said and stayed silent for a few. She didn't believe for a minute that Rei wanted things to be "nicer" between them for the team but she also appreciated Rei for doing this. "It will be," she said confidently, flashing a grin. "What's a little tiff between girls who would die for each other, right?"

"Hmmm," she agreed.

Thinking that she needed to convince her more, the petite blonde scooted closer until their shoulders touched. "I know things have been a--errm--off since that fight and even before that now that I think about it but that's nothing. Every relationship is strained now and again, especially when it contains a hothead like you," she lightly teased with an honest smile on her face.

Ignoring the teasing, she instead concentrated at what she was saying and what she needed to say. Eyes alight at that opening she got, "Do things get strained for you and Mamoru?"

"Huh?" she said confused, not seeing how one had anything to do with the other. "Why?"

She shrugged, choosing her word carefully. She didn't want to seem too eager but she did want Usagi to talk. "No reason." She stood up and while giving off the pretense that it was no big deal, she plucked a cherry blossom from the tree.

Bringing it up to her nose, she took in its aroma. "You just said that every relationship was strained and I just wondered….you guys seem so perfect." Gagging on her words, she decided to lay it on thick. "Its hard to believe that you guys are even real when together."

Usagi laughed at them being perfect and sighed in contentment thinking of her beau. "We are hardly perfect but we are _perfect for each other_."

Rei felt a negative buzz go through her at that calm, self assured statement. _She_ was perfect for Mamoru, not her, she angrily thought. In her head, she knew that Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be and all that but emotionally? It was a load of crap and she didn't buy it anymore than she believed that pigs could fly.

"But to answer your question," She noticed how tense Rei looked but didn't press, knowing that she would tell her before the night is over. Obviously Rei had some issue or something she needed to get off her chest which is the real reason that she wanted to talk to her. "Of course our relationship gets strained but we work at it and fix whatever may be wrong."

Rolling her eyes at the cheesiness of her words, she twirled the flower between her fingers. Changing subjects to where they needed to be, she continued. "Sometimes I think about when we met….how much you irritated me and —"

"I _still_ irritate you" she interrupted, giggling. "Those were good times," she said, a smile in her voice as the memories from more than 3 years ago came to the forefront of her mind. "They weren't good time then but thinking about it now; I wouldn't change it for the world."

_I really have grown up_, she said to herself. Almost four years ago she would have given up her right leg to not be Sailor Moon and having to fight supernatural creatures at the weirdest time of the day and night. She was always saying how she wished she didn't have to do it anymore yet here she was saying she wouldn't change those experiences for the world. "How things have changed."

Frowning at how Usagi was walking down memory lanes and not in the way she wanted, she steered the conversation back to where she wanted things to go. "Things have changed," she agreed, "I used to wonder what went wrong," she lied.

Confused, Usagi tiled her head and tried to peer into her eyes but Rei kept looking away. "What do you mean what went wrong? Is something wrong?"

"I was 14 when we met and at 14 I was full of hope and now…."

"What do you mean 'and now?' " Usagi stood up, worry settling in her features. "Are you sic—oh my gosh!"

Simultaneously, Rei's heart dropped as she realized she got it, finally got it. She now knew that she has been in love with Mamoru.

"Are you dying?!"

She slapped her hand away and rolled her eyes. She should have known better. She wouldn't have known she had a thing for her man even if it was written in big neon sign across her forehead. "No, you ditz! Do I look like I'm dying to you?"

Looking her over carefully, she really couldn't see much since it was dark but she breathed easier. If she said she wasn't dying then she believed her. "No, but you were talking as if life was over for you or something."

"I was just saying that not too long ago," okay it was a long time ago but whatever, "I had met you and then Mamoru and we actually used to date," she said the part as whisper careful not too give too much away. She forcibly laughed, "Can you believe that? Me and Mamoru," she laughed harder and it sounded even more fake to her ears.

"Oh yuck," Usagi shuddered at the thought of her best friend with her boyfriend.

"Yuck?" Rei repeated angrily, Usagi not knowing that she said the wrong thing.

She shuddered for effect. "You know what? I completely forgot you dated him." She grimaced as an unholy image of them kissing surfaced in her mind and had to fight the urge to retch.

Pain sliced through her as a relationship she held in such high esteem was viewed as "yuck." She got her answer didn't she? She was yuck to him. "Yeah yuck," she murmured and had Usagi been looking at her face she would have saw the burning fury that was directed at her.

Usagi giggled, laughing off the idea of them. "Its actually worse than yuck...the thought of you two is is like walking in on my parents ….doing it." She shuddered again and this time for real at the image of her parents together.

The dagger that was planted in her heart twisted even further at her words and she forcibly laugh. She planted her right hand into the flesh of her left wrist to stop herself from lashing out against the blonde.

"Yo-you," her voice sounded harsh from unleash anger, "never talk about it with him?"

She shook her head. "Why would we?" she asked back. "It's in the past and honestly? I don't even think Mamoru even remembers…."

She was left breathless by Usagi's words and had to sit down on the ground. Finding it hard to breath, she now had her answer if she was unsure before. She was nothing to him. A teeny tiny dot in his past that he didn't think of or care enough about to tell the "love of his life".

Shivering from the cold, Usagi looked at the time on her phone. "Its time I go. It's so late...I hope my parents haven't noticed I'm not home."

"Usagi—"

She stopped in her tracks and she couldn't read the dangerous glint that shone in her eyes. Maybe it was the night coupled with the look that had a shiver go through her. "Tell Mamoru I say hi"

* * *

At home: 

Usagi jumped into her open bedroom window and sighed when she didn't see her parent waiting for her. They didn't know she hadn't been in her room asleep like they had believed her to be.

She went to go take a shower and came back in her room wearing one of her boyfriend's tee shirts. Crawling into bed, Rei's parting words played in her head.

"_Tell Mamoru I say hi"_

Why did she get the feeling that she was missing something? That there was something underlying her words that she wasn't getting? What could Rei possibly be trying to get at without doing so directly? She never knew Rei to cower away from anything, she was so fearless.

Apparently not this time.

It just didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense lately to her. She was losing her mind to Serenity and at the same time plague by crushing sexual craving which left her dazed and desperate for culmination.

"_Tell Mamoru I say hi"_

And why would Rei say that? It was 1 something in the morning…she wouldn't go see Mamoru this late in time.

As she went over their conversation in her mind again she had to admit it was queer. It just didn't make any sense. It was so un-Rei like. What could she want? As thought ran through her mind pertaining to Rei, she came up with nothing. Why couldn't she _think_!?

She wished she could ask Ami, she would know. There wasn't a thing that girl didn't know after thinking about it for a while but she didn't want to involve her. The less people that had to know the better.

_But what could it be_? "It has to involve Mamo-chan" she said loudly. Rei talked about him more that night than she had in all the time she knew him (well excluding when she used to "date" him).

"_Tell Mamoru I say hi"_

Shock filtered through her system and her eyes widen. She knew!

* * *

Next Day 

"…so that's what I've been up to," Usagi proclaimed with faux cheerfulness. It took everything she had to keep her voice brimming with excitement as she told her pet what's been going on with her since last they spoke.

Luna, whom was walking along side of her, paused. She didn't buy it. "You must think I was born yesterday."

She, too, stopped. "What? What do you mean?" she didn't bother to think how it would look to people to see her talking to her cat. They were used to it. For years, Luna would walk with her back from school and she would talk to her so she was sure they were more than used to it. They probably thought she was crazy and tried to ignore her with the best of their abilities.

Luna shrugged (as much as a cat can) and continued her stroll, leaving the girl behind her. She wouldn't press Usagi—yet. It was better to lull her into a false sense of security and then hit her with questions relentlessly.

The blonde had to lightly jog to catch up with her cat. "Luna you left me" she whined.

Luna snickered. No matter how much Usagi changed and seemed to grow more mature (seemingly by the day), there was still remnants of the 14 year old girl she had met years ago. "How's Mamoru? You didn't talk much of him."

"He's um good." She said nodding her head. She hasn't talked to him since she last saw him at the park. She was too unsure of herself now that he knew that she was having these wicked dreams about them. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable just thinking about him let alone being in a room alone with him.

It was okay when he didn't know but now that he knew she didn't think she would be able to look him in the eye without blushing. Strangely enough after telling him, she didn't dream of their past sexual relationship.

Were they going to stop now? Somehow she doubted it. A frown crossed her lips when she remembered her conversation with Rei. Her first instinct that night had been to wake Mamoru from sleep and tell him her suspicion but she couldn't go through with it. Wasn't ready to hear his voice so soon after telling him.

Sure he said that nothing would change his feelings toward her but that was before night had settled and now he had time to think of it. It didn't matter that the wet dream she had was about their past self it was still a wet dream—memories---whatever.

"That's it?" her cat said, jarring her from her introspection. "He's good?" Luna usually wouldn't have been able to shut her up about her boyfriend and now all she had to say about him was "he's good." If she had thought something was wrong before she knew it was now.

"What do you want me to say Luna?" she asked more harshly than she intended. Seeing the hurt reaction to her words, Usagi quickly issued an apology. "I'm stressed," in a way of explaining her short temper "and I don't get much sleep."

"Stressed? From what?" Luna peeked at the young woman from the corner of her eye. Maybe she'll confess now? "What could possibly have you stressed and keeping you from getting sleep Usagi?"

She shook her head, "nothing," she plastered a smile on her face and scooped the cat in her arms. "Let's hurry up and get to Minako's..."

* * *

"This is your entire fault you dim witted blonde!" 

Minako was forced to pull the phone away from her ear at the shrill loudness of Rei's voice. She tentatively put it to her ear once the ringing in her left ear stopped. "What's my fault?" she asked slowly…not wanting to entice her anger which she already did and for reasons she knew not.

"I took your no good idea! The stupid chick that I am! I don't know what I was thinking to listen to _you_! I might as well listen to the trees! Talking with Usagi…" she trialed off, her fury transcending through the phone.

"You did it!" Minako said shocked, she went to go get closure? "wai—wait Usagi? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Weren't you listening? Do you need some hearing aids? I talked to Usagi per your dumbass advice…why am I talking to you?! That's what got me into trouble the first time!" and before Minako could so much as make a sound she heard nothing but the blaring ringing of the phone.

Flabbergasted, she placed the phone down and tried to piece together the no information she was given. She called Usagi? Why would she call her for closure? That didn't make any sense.

"Oh my gosh Usagi!" if she gave her such a hard time she could imagine how she treated their Princess…she probably roasted her alive! She had to talk to her when she came over with Luna and hopefully by then she would have figured out what to say.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Usagi called out as she stepped into her home. She had dropped Luna off at Minako's despite her cat protesting to come home with her. Minako had been acting weird and kept looking at her and yet not saying anything. Which was just as well, she didn't want to make small talk. 

"Usa," her mom paused and smiled sheepishly at her daughter, "I forgot to make your snack…there's so much I have to do," she explained, "pack, cook, clean, laundry."

She pouted. She was hungry but didn't want to worry her mom so she told her it was okay and that she would fix something for herself. She walked into the kitchen where her Mom was in a frenzy cooking stuff for her trip and making stuff that her kids could warm up.

Usagi quickly made a BLT sandwich and made sure to stay out of her mom's way to not impede her and when she was done went to go eat it.

"Honey, did you decided to go to University after all?" Ikuko stopped what she was going in order to devout her entire being to her answer and prayed that it was the "right answer". She and Kenji had decided not to ask her about it for a while not wanting to pressure her about it but they wanted her to go to school and further her education although they both knew their daughter was not into school.

Usagi who begun cutting up her sandwich, watched her mom's back and saw how tense it was. She was surprised they had gone this long without questioning her on her decision on going to school or not despite the fact she had gotten accepted (much to her amazement and her parents who wouldn't admit it). "Mom…you know I don't see the point in going,"

Ikuko's heart sank and she forced to keep the disappointed at bay. It didn't matter if she didn't go to school; she just didn't want her daughter to put her eggs all in basket. On Mamoru. "Honey, I know all you want to do is to get married to Mamoru and settle down but sometimes dreams don't come true. Just because you and Mamoru are together now it doesn't mean you will be together forever."

Usagi had to keep the smile from her voice, "Mom me and Mamoru will be together forever but don't worry. I've decided to go, I'm not sure what I'll major in…"

"Oh Thank God," Ikuko breath in stark relief and could have crumbled to her knees thanks. As much as she prayed over it, she didn't see it happening. Usagi had been so adamant and determine not to go beyond high school since she was so young, she had lost hope on it happening but It hadn't stopped her or Kenji from talking her ear off about it.

Usagi laughed and put the fork down. "Dang Mom! It's not that serious." She hadn't planned on going but after having every one and their mama talk to her about going to school and then on top of that her parents had enlisted Mamoru and he had told her if she hadn't gone to school, they wouldn't be able to get married as soon as she wanted.

That sealed the deal, she chuckled when she remembered that conversation. She hadn't been practically happy and she had been pissed as hell that he would undermine her just to get what he wanted. She didn't mind it so much _now_….

Changing subject in fear of her wanting to be rebellious and change her mind "Are you sure you're going to be okay staying by yourself?" Ikuko asked for thousandth time. Kenji seemed to think that Usagi was old enough so there was no need to drop them off at a friend's house while they were gone.

"Yes mom…I'm not a kid." She said a bit miffed as she delicately ate her sandwich which she had minutes ago cut into little squares. "I'm more than capable of watching myself as well as my annoying brother."

Finding it weird how her daughter ate her food, she deiced to just be thankful her robust appetite came back. Even if the way she now ate her food was drastically differently from before. "I didn't say you weren't capable honey," she placated while checking the casserole in the oven. "I'm just worried that's all."

Chewing the food in her mouth, Usagi took a sip of water to wash it down. "I can do it Mom…remember Chiba-Usa? I was the one who usually watched her and Shingo is way older than she was. We will be fine."

She nodded for she did remember Chiba-Usa and how will her daughter had taken care of the little girl despite their initial bad relationship. Pouring herself a glass of wine, Ikuko went to go sit across her daughter and sighed in relief at no longer being on her feet. 'What's going on with you and your father?"

She didn't answer but continued to eat her food and then shrugged. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me 'nothing' Usa. The tension between my husband and my daughter is not nothing and it's not something I made up for either." Drinking her wine, she stared at the young woman before her and pride filled her heart.

Growing up, Usagi had been a series of problems after the next but now sat a flourishing, beautiful young woman. She did good; all the nights she sat up worrying wondering if she did a mistake along the way was all for naught. Patting her hand in affection, "why don't you tell me what your Dad did?"

She averted her mother's gaze so she wouldn't see the full extent of her anger in her eyes. Losing the rest of her appetite she pushed the plate away from her and dropped the tiny square onto the plate and brushed her hand against each other. "It doesn't matter."

"If it didn't matter, you wouldn't be holding on to it now would you?" she smartly asked, "If you don't want to tell me its fine but whatever it is I'm positive your Dad did it with your well being in mind."

Usagi snorted. Yeah right, more like his well being. He wasn't thinking about her nor her feelings when he made her boyfriend promise not to sleep with her until she was 19. She pursed her lips together and stared at her wordlessly.

Mamoru didn't have to agree either a small part of her brain pointed out. He did if he wanted to date her, another side pointed out and she sighed. But was that all there was to it? Mamoru didn't make promise unless he wanted to which beg the question why? Why did he do it?

He said it was because he wanted to date her but she didn't believe that he couldn't find another way to make her dad trust him without promising not to touch her. There had to be more to the story than that, there just had to be. _Or you could be reaching. _Maybe there was nothing else to it? Maybe she was just looking for a way to let Mamoru off the hook so she wouldn't have to be mad at him.

"Usa?...Usagi!"

Usagi was jarred out of her thinking by her mom's voice. "Yes?" she said distracted.

Shaking her head at being ignored, "I said your father doesn't know what he did to make you angry but he's sorry honey."

She grunted in obvious disbelief. "No, he isn't." Her father was sleeping just fine thinking that he stopped his daughter from being deflowered and that she was none the wiser about the deal that was made. Even if he knew she knew, he wouldn't regret taking the choice of having sex now or later away from her.

"Yes, he—"

"No, he isn't and no disrespect but nothing you can say will change my mind." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared defiantly at her mother.

Sighing and knowing when to give up, Ikuko got up and went to go check on the food she was preparing. She was so stubborn just like her Father.

Peeking at her mom after she gotten up to attend to the many pots that was cooking on the stove, she wondered if her mom knew about it. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Da—" she stopped. There was no way to find out if her Mom knew without telling her and she didn't want to have a sex conversation with her mom. Ick. "Nothing."

Bored and lost in her thought, she sat there. She was jolted into conscience when her communicator started vibrating, looking at her mom, she took the small pink device and saw Minko's light blinking on and off. _What could she want?_ Getting up, she went to go wash her plate.

"Make one for your brother will you?" Ikuko asked her when she saw it was time for her youngest child to come home from school.

Usagi made a face, and grumbled under her breath whether she should do it or not. Deciding Minako could wait a few more minutes, she went to go do it. When done, she placed it on the table and covered it.

"Try not to spend too much time at your boyfriend's place when we are gone."

Usagi stopped in her track in leaving the kitchen, her eyes wide. She turned to stare at her parent's back. "What? I won't be at Mamoru's place," she lied.

Her mother chucked. "I wasn't born yesterday dear." She turned around, her hand on her hips. "Why wouldn't you go to your hot boyfriend's place?"

Usagi blushed and couldn't meet her mother's eyes for the life of her. Did she just call Mamoru hot? Eww. "Moooooooommmm" she whined.

Laughing outright and going to attend to a dish, "maybe you can get him to watch that movie you wanted to see that he didn't want to."

Eyes wider and a blush on her face so fierce that it reached the tip of her ears. She brought her hands up to her face and wanted the floor to swallow her whole. "I I I"

"You know a sure thing to get a man to do what you want is to use your feminine wiles."

Shocked at her mom's words and dying of embarrassment all at once, she didn't think the redness in her cheeks would ever recede. When she was able to speak, "I hope you know you scarred me for life." Her answering response was her mother's laughter.

_Up in her room_-

Usagi took out her communicator and quickly press the orange button. "What's up?"

"Nothing." she began cautiously "When you came to my house I wasn't able to talk to you and I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Puzzled, "why wouldn't I be okay?"

Minako giggled nervously, "nothing…I just knew you talked to Rei and since I didn't see you at school because we have different lunches.. I wanted to make sure she didn't burn you alive or something hehe"

Eyes widening and heart beating faster at the mention of Rei and the conversation they had the night before. _Did Minako know too?_ Oh goodness…. "You know what Rei wanted to talk to me about?"

Wishing she had told her nosy self to jump off a cliff, she didn't readily respond. What if Usagi thought she was betraying her by keeping Rei's secret and not telling her that their friend had the hots for her man? So she couldn't very well tell her that she had a good idea of why she wanted to talk to her. It was better to play it dumb, a skill she had down pat.

"Do you have any intention of answering me within this year Venus?" Her voice was firm, her eyes serious.

"Huh? Oh um no," she promptly answered. "I ugh I...I don't know what she wanted to talk to you about it," she lied. "You know how Rei" she giggled nervously, not sure why she suddenly felt _very_ scared about lying, "keeps things close to the vest."

"Okay." She breathed in relief and her heart rate slowed down. _One down, one more to go. _If Rei did know anything she didn't share it with Minako.

"You okay Usagi? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine…and I could ask you the same thing. Although you seem more than flustered…are you scared of something?"

Gulping, she shook her head no, lost for words. Her hair obscured her face from the tiny communicator. "I I have nothing…nothing to be scared of." A tense silence filled between them, "I better go I have some homework that I should be doing but won't be."

Breaking the weird moment between them, Usagi giggled stiffly. Something was most definitely going on. "Me too."

After sharing goodbyes, they both hung up. Usagi flung herself to her bed and folded her arms together as she rested her chin on them. Maybe Minako didn't know anything but the conversation she just had with her was peculiar to say the least, almost as strange as the one she had with Rei.

Maybe Rei didn't know anything, she tried to convince herself. Maybe she was just feeling sentimental.

_Rei? Feeling Sentimental? Come on. There was definitely something going on._

"I know right?" she said out loud agreeing with herself. "She has to know." Groaning in dismay, she fought to keep the embarrassment at bay. "It won't be so bad _if_ she knows…"

"Who am I kidding? Nothing worse could happen to me!" Fighting back the tears, she cursed her dreams. Trying to pull herself together, she grabbed the phone and started dialing her boyfriend's number before she stopped.

Did she really want to bring him in this and remind him how much of a horny toad she was? Biting on her bottom lip, she dropped the phone. She didn't want to talk to him about it but it wouldn't hurt just to talk to him.

Picking up the phone, she dialed his number. His cell phone only ran twice before he picked up.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" she asked tentatively while twirling the cord around her finger.

"Course not Usa. How's my bunny doing?"

"…."

"What's wrong?" he said immediately, alert. It wasn't like her to get quite despite the server personality changes that he now attributed to Serenity.

"No—nothing. Why do you have to jump to the conclusion that something is wrong?"

"Usagi." He didn't bother saying anything else knowing that his voice spoke volumes.

She chewed on her bottom lip and silently cursed. Of course he would ask her what's wrong…that's why she called. She knew he would ask and she also knew she would be unable to not tell him.

"Do I have to come over for you to talk to me?" he threatened. "Because I will."

"No!" She would much rather talk to him about Rei possibly knowing about her dreams without seeing him face to face. "I--I'll tell you."

"Good."

Licking her lips, she closed her eyes. She recounted the conversation she had with the dark haired senshi hours after she left him.

"So she said "Tell Mamoru I said hi"?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound strange to me Usako. She hasn't seen me for a while so she could have just been telling you to say hi."

"At 1 something in the morning Mamoru? You didn't see the look in her eyes, the way she stared at me intently as if she expected me to come right over to your place after leaving her."

Still not seeing how she deduced Rei knew from what he perceived as a simple comment. And if Rei did know, which he was skeptical from her "evidence", he didn't see it as a bad thing. Three heads were better than two.

"Why do I get the idea that you don't believe me?"

Groaning and knowing he had to tread lightly, "It's not that I don't believe you Usako but…" he hesitated, did he really want to say it? "That wouldn't hold up in court."

Silence met his statement. She didnt know what she expected him to say but she certainly hadn't expect blatant disbelief either. "I wasn't aware we where in court," sarcasm dripped from every word.

Burn. "We aren't...I'm just saying—"

"What I'm hearing," she began interrupting him, "is that you don't trust my gut instinct."

"Usag-"

"I was a senshi, remember? I was the _first_ one. I was the one that was saving the world on the daily basis long before Ami came into the picture to help me out so my instinct isn't bad."

Yeah, she had great instinct when it came time to run. Mamoru also saw the wisdom of not pointing out that he knew she was the first one since he been saving her cute behind since day one. "I'm not doubting your instinct but all I'm saying is Rei telling you to tell me hi doesn't mean anything."

She didn't answer and stayed silent. Her unspoken words louder than anything she could have said. To Usagi this was just another example of him not giving her credit. She wondered if someone else, someone older, were to tell him the same thing would he have doubted her? Probably not. "You didn't see how she said it or the way she looked at me Mamoru. It all comes out to trust. Do you trust me?"

He sighed. "So you think she knows?"

The tension that had made her body ridged with worry and fear of what he would say dissipated. She hadn't realized just how much she feared his response because it would have meant everything for their relationship. If he had said no she had no what that would have meant for them and if they would have been able to survive his lack of belief in her.

"I don't know," she admitted truthfully. "Your right. It's not enough to say she knows but I'm telling you something was up with her yesterday. I can feel it and the only thing I could think of it could mean is that she knows that I've been having these dreams."

"She's probably disgusted with me," said in a small voice, "It would explain all those fights we've been having lately. Rei's pretty old school though she'd never admit it. She probably thinks I'm a ho now or something"

"She wouldn't think that of you Usa."

"You don't know that."

"She's your friend right? So if she does know your having these dreams, she'll know that's its not something you can control and she'll be in your corner."

She sniffed. Perhaps he was right. She sighed. "I just hate that I've been having these dreams and that its…affecting...me so much."

"We'll get through this okay? Promise." Wanting to reassure her in person, he decided he was going to drop by her house. "I'm coming over. This isn't a conversation we should be having over the phone."

"No! Don't do that," she forcibly told him. "This is a perfect conversation to have over the phone," she squeaked. She couldn't stand the thought of him in her room where all her dreams took place…she didn't think she'd be able to stand it. It was hard enough to reign in her carnal instinct when she was around him in other places…how in the world will she handle herself on her own turf?

"Why?" Usagi never refused him when he wanted to come over. She always saw it as an opportunity for him to impress her parents (more so her Dad, Ikuko was already sold on him) even more and for him to be comfortable with her family. "This isn't about your dreams is it Usa?" he questioned her after it dawned on him what this could be about.

"Maybe," she said in a small voice.

He laugh quietly, "silly bunny," he affectionately referred to her as which caused a flush to rise on her checks. "I thought we talked about this?"

Clearing her throat and wanting to put the phone down yet at the same time not wanting to server the small connection between them, she squirmed in embarrassment. "Um this…" and in a such a small voice that he had to strain his ears to hear, "this is different."

Hardly making out the words, "what is?"

Groaning and seeing how he was going to make it hard for her, "this is where it happens!" she proclaimed in a loud whisper and closed her eyes and for good measure put her hands over her eyes. Could she be _any_ more mortified?

He chuckled, "don't worry about it Usa…you don't think dreams happen at my place?'

She gaped. "Yo-you have dreams too? Like mine?" Why didn't he say anything about it before! This time his laughter was rich and throaty and it washed over her like a warm fuzzy feeling. She made him laugh, she grinned widely. Although what exactly made him laugh she had no idea...but she'd take it.

"Not quite Usako...not quite."

Puzzled, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten, "what do you mean?"

Her innocence shining through, he debated whether he wanted to enlighten her on what he meant…he decided against it. "I'll see you in few."

"wai-wait! I ah have a better idea….why don't you come see me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You know my parents are leaving today and um…I would need to help them and all."

"Are you just trying to put me off?"

"No," she lied. "We would be better able to talk about this with the house to ourselves because I'm sure Shingo will want to go to a friend's house or whatever."

He hesitated in agreeing with her plans. He knew she just didn't want him to be in her room and that was the only reason why she wanted to wait till tomorrow.

"Mamo-chan?" she prompted.

"Okay. That's fine Usako."

She smiled in relief. "Now tell me about your day…."

* * *

_At Rei's_

"So?"

"So what?" Rei snapped, glaring at the blonde's back who she had so foolishly called in a fit of anger to lay blame on her feet for what took place hours ago.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Minako knew nothing big could have went down since Usagi seemed none the wiser. "After that phone call and you mentioning Usagi…a lot of different scenario's went through my head,"

"I also told you that it was all your frakking fault but I don't see you giving that much importance."

She smiled and Rei's palm itched to slap that smile off her face. "That's because I know you're full of hot air…now what exactly is "my fault?"

She folded her arm over her chest and glared. "I called Usagi and—"

Still puzzled with her calling Usagi, "Why on earth would you call her?"

Color tinted her cheek but she didn't let it deter from the fire in her eyes. "Because I wanted to! That's why! Got a problem with it?"

Instinctively knowing that other girl was looking for a fight she didn't back down. Pussy footing with Rei and holding her hands hadn't gone far so now it was time to some tough love. Venus style. She held her own when Rei stepped closer a nasty sneer on her lips.

"I do actually," if the situation wasn't so serious she would have smiled at the taken aback look on her face. Rei expected her to recoil and give under her pressure, she was mistaken. They weren't fighting over the last donut or something trivial, this was for the team. For their family. "Your were supposed to deal with the cause of your "angst" head on not call the middle man...and take the easy way out to boot."

Frustrate and embarrassed because Minako called her out on her cowardly behavior, Rei shoved her hand through her hair, messing it up. Feeling a bit of the rage she had from early dissipating, "Why does it matter?" she muttered under her breath but her companion still heard her. "Usagi Mamoru," she shrugged her shoulders, "same difference."

"Sometimes," Minako agreed, relief coursing through her that this didn't come to blows like she had feared. She would have hated having to kick her ass so soon after Usagi handed hers on a silver platter. "But not this time. He is the only one that holds the answers to the questions you have locked up in your heart around a cage of anger."

"Will you shut up?" she exclaimed. She turned to face her, her face flush from anger. "Stop acting like you know things, know me! Because you don't!" And just because she couldn't take it any longer, she shoved the blonde. "You don't know anything so you can take your bull shit and shove it."

Minako stumbled backwards and her own ire rose. So much for not coming to blows. She understood Rei was pissed and probably all twisted up inside but that didn't mean she had the right to take her anger out on her. She was sick of being the doormat. "Rei, I may have sympathy for your pain but that wont mean you get to push me aro-"

"Shut up," she uttered through gritted teeth and shoved her once more. She was hoping that Minako would say something –anything—that would give cause to punch her.

Having enough, Minako pushed her back harder and she stumbled backward and her back hit the tree. "You think just because you rant and rave at people that it's going to make you feel better?" she asked her, her own eyes flashing with anger. "Will you stop being a brat and grow up already?! Your too damn old for this."

Having the breathe knocked out of her, she gasped for air and irony of the situation was not lost on her. Minako, who still read anime and watched cartoons, was telling _her _to grow up. It was laughable…if she had the air to do it.

Grunting and pissed off, Rei pushed her back with so much force that the senshi known as Venus lost her footing and fell to the ground. Only lightly panting from her exertion, "It's worked so far, so why stop now?"

Groaning at the stinging of the back of her leg as it rubbed against the concrete, she stood up. Face fierce and without warning charged at Rei, knocking her over. Landing atop of her, she slapped her to knock some much needed sense into her head. There was more bark than bite to the slap but it still got the other girl's attention and woke her ass up.

Rei laid underneath her, stun and furious and in a moment of undulated rage, she threw her off her and they began to roll on the ground. On top, Rei held her fist high above her head, ready to hit her. She was going to put all her might and strength into it and relish the rise of the welt that would grow on the other wise flawless skin.

Breathing heavily, she felt no fear while she looked at the first inches away from her face and meet the violet eyes. "Hit me…but it won't make you feel better, it wont take away the pain." She waited for the punch to come, brace herself for the pain that would follow.

Shocking by the quiet resignation shining in the blue depth, Rei fumed silently and just as easy as the rage came it left her body. Her hand fell limply to her side and got off of her. _What the hell is wrong with me? I was ready to beat the shit out of her just because…just because Mamoru didn't love me._

Seeing the tiny opening in the armor coated in blazing fire, Minako attacked it with her words. Knowing this would probably be the only chance she would get to Rei, the real her, not the false bravado that she showed the world.

"You're really mad at yourself Rei," she began softly, getting off the ground and into a sitting position, "you're angry that you're in love with a man that's in love with someone else. Livid that the someone else happens to be a girl you love more than she will ever know and you're pissed that you are alone while they have each other."

Rei turned to her, her eyes wide and the hurt in them apparent for the word to see. She felt the moisture coat her eyes, and quickly turned away. Not wanting anyone to see her so weak. She quickly wiped at her eyes.

"And for the record? I _do_ know you. I get you more than you think."

Deflated but trying to draw on her nonexistent anger "oh yeah? So tell me something," she challenge, "tell me what you know about me?" She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I know you love Mamoru and that you want him to love you back but you know what? You also know it won't happen. Deep down you know he will never love you and that hurts. And the hurts turns into anger towards Usagi and every one else…how I'm doing so far?"

Words stinging, Rei felt the first drops of tears touch her check bone. "Never?" she asked in such a child like voice that Minako felt her own eyes mist.

"Never." Minako reaffirmed softly even though she knew all it did was hurt her more. She deftly wiped at her eyes. "I wish I could tell you that he used to love you at some point but he didn't. When he's around you, he feels nothing but like for you."

Wanting to scream, she furiously wipe at the tears. "When I reminded Usagi that me and Mamoru used to date her first word was "yuck"." She laughed bitterly, "can you believe it? 'Yuck'."

The blonde winced, "ouch." Wanting to touch her, comfort her somehow, she didn't. "She didn't mean it that way…"

"Yes, she did and I bet Mamoru would agree." She sniffled and started rocking back and forth. "You said I needed closure and I tried that. It didn't do me any good."

"You were supposed to get closure with _Mamoru_. Not his girlfriend. She may know every thing about him but she can't tell you how he feels. He may surprise you and tell you that he could have fallen in love with you in time or that he treasured the time he ya'll spent together or-"

"Bull shit" she spat. "Stop repeating those trite phrases you read in self help books. He wouldn't tell me that okay? He will tell me that he only got with me to make Usagi jealous and to get under her skin. He will tell me that I was nothing more than a diversion….something to pass the time."

"No—"

"Damn! How could I be _so_ stupid?!" She yelled out the last word, tears coming down faster and faster than she could wipe before she gave up. "How pathetic am I? Holding on to something that meant nothing."

Heart breaking for Rei, she went and wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go even as she struggled against her. "You're _not _pathetic. I think it's amazing that you had the capacity to love. That's a gift. There's people who go their whole life without knowing that feeling. Without loving someone."

"But why Mamoru?"

She shrugged, not having the answer. "We can't help who we love. The heart wants what it wants and sometimes it can't have it."

They stayed silent and when Rei realized she was leaning on Minako, she pulled away. "I'm--I'm fine."

"It may seem hard to believe now but you're going to meet this guy and he is going to be just what you need and he'll love you. And only you."

She snorted but took heart with what she said. "You think so?"

"I know so…so trust me." She said with a smile, glad to see her friend's spirit lifting. "I'm not the senshi of Love for no reason," she winked at her and did the V for victory sign.

Laughing despite herself, she sighed and wiped at the rest of tears that were still cascading down her cheeks. "I bet she's with Mamoru right now…happy and oblivious in his arms and love."

"Want to share something Rei?" she got the feeling that her statement was loading with meaning.

"No."

"Oh." Not wanting to pressure her into answering after her emotional breakdown of sorts, she sighed. Staring at the sky that was starting to darken, Minako linked her hands together. "Can I ask you something it's been bugging me for a while now."

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"What brought this up? I mean for years you've been hiding this and you've never at so much as hinted at it. I never would have known that you love Mamoru and that's my field…so what happened for you to flip out and become more transparent?"

Eyes darkening, Rei shook her head. "It doesn't matter…it doesn't matter now."

"I hope you know you can trust me now," Minako said, wanting to know and not just because she was nosey. She truly wanted to help Rei and it she would better equip to do if she had the full picture.

"I know I can trust you."

"Good. Now tell me. You know whatever you tell me stays between us."

Running her tongue over her upper teeth, Rei forced her limbs to loosen. What could it hurt to tell her? She already knew everything else...so what's one more? She did feel better she admitted after talking to Minako about everything. She might as well take out the giant elephant that was in her closet. For so many years she had kept everything bottled up inside and had to try extra hard not to show her raging jealousy whenever she saw Usagi and Mamoru together and having to mask her feelings for the latter.

Taking a breath and bracing herself to relieve what happened several months back, "I I saw Mamoru and Usagi together."

"We all have." She responded dumbly. Maybe she saw them together one too many times?

"No, not that like that…I mean together _together."_

Eyes wide and finally catching on to her meaning, she blushed. "You saw them having sex?!" she whispered although there was no one around them. It just seemed like something to whisper about.

"Yeah," she whispered back, matching the blonde's tone.

"Oh my gosh! I I had no idea…I mean I know he's older and they've been together for years that it actually make sense they would be knocking boots now that I think about it but it just never…oh my."

She smiled tightly. "Yep they are," her voice grew rough "having sex." She's never said it aloud before and now that she had she felt a nail going in a coffin for her and Mamoru.

"How?" She asked dumbfounded. It was hard to imagine Usagi and Mamoru having sex. The only way for Rei to have seen them was for them to have been doing it somewhere public or in her temple which caused her face to go even more read picturing them atop Rei's futon or something. She giggled uneasily. "How or better yet where on earth could you have seen them?"

She sighed; "I didn't see them per se. I saw them in the Great Fire."

She choked on her saliva in surprise. After having a coughing fit, she rasped, "what were you doing snooping in on them?" She couldn't help but think that Rei was one sick individual to look on while two people were in a private moment.

Blushing, Rei looked on defiantly. "I was bored okay? I didn't plan on seeing anything .I just wondered what Mamoru was doing and I found out believe me…."

"_Great Fire," she chanted. Eyes tightly close as she moved her fingers about as her voice grew louder with every passing second. "Show me what I wish to see. Show me Mamoru."_

_Sweat beaded on her forehead as more energy was zapped out of her. Gasping, she continued to force the Great Fire to show her what she desired. It was usually hard but she never had to exert so much energy before. Not caring that the Great Fire didn't want to show her, she pushed forward. She didn't care about the strain it put her body through for Rei was resilient and her will great and she was determined to see what he was up to tonight. _

_If she was lucky she might see him in the shower or coming out of one. See him studying or sleeping…anything. She just hoped he wasn't with Usagi which was why she usually picked mid afternoon to check in on him. Those were the time she knew Usagi was home, not doing her homework or sleeping and Mamoru would either be on his way home or already there._

_With a huge mental push, the fire roared brightly and crackled loudly. She did it. Her eyes opened warily and she peered into the fire. What she saw broke her heart and begun the darkness that was already inside her….._

"_**Princess…" a dark sexy voice said.**_

"_**Mmm. I see your still trying to scare me away from you." She tsk. When was he going to learn that she did not scare? She was the most powerful woman in the galaxy (and that included her mother), if anything, people should be scared of her. **_

"_**You should listen to what you hear about me,"**_

"_**And if I chose not to my love?" she rebelliously asked him. She wasn't going to believe that he was in cahoots with Beryl as her mother and counsel would like to believe. She knew him. And trusted him.**_

"_**Then I'm going to kiss you…and you may not like it." His eyes leered at her, his hands flexing as if all he wanted to do was haul her to him and violently take her. **_

_**She laughed huskily. She doubted that. Not like a kiss from Endymion? Yeah okay. Maybe next he was going to tell her that he had a thing for Martians. She nearly chuckled out loud right then. "Come and get me." She pursed her lips together to hide the smile and beckoned him to her.**_

_**Lust glinted in his eyes, and he stalked the rest of the way to her. When he was only a few inches away from her, he yanked her hair and slanted her head so he could capture her lips in a frightful kiss. He kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth without invitation or warning. His mouth swallowed her weak yelps of surprise with passionate movements, giving her no choice but to return his kiss.**_

_**Serenity hadn't expected it to be so hard, so stimulating sexually. She pressed against him boldly and her hands went between their bodies to find his erection. She squeezed and he groaned into the kiss, he pulled back and his hand covered hers over him. **_

_**His eyes spoke dark promises and possession. A thrill went through her as she continued to stoke him, a flurry of butterflies getting loose in her stomach as she lost her soul in his eyes. The hand that was over hers controlled her movement, and his eyes closed in ecstasy as a powerful shudder went through him. He stopped their hands, before he finished embarrassingly early.**_

_**Without preamble, he lowered her onto the ground. Her trusting eyes stayed glue to his once they opened, his eyes, a dark turbulent blue. He turned so he was on his back and she sat atop him, astride him. **_

_**With a sexy tilt to her lips, "Did you not say," she licked his lips with her tongue, "that I was not going to like it?" **_

_**He shuddered and lifted his hips up and grinded between her legs. She moaned and threw her head back. Roughly, he pulled her head forward and gazed into dazed eyes, "If I recall correctly, and I do, I said may not," his voice was harsh with lust and so was the planes of his face, "but you are more of a wench than I gave you credit for…" his words trailed off as he laughed loudly at the fuming looked that marred her face. **_

"_**Ooo," she said in mock anger, she swoop down and bit his bottom lip. He winced and she lovely ran her own lips across them. "Stop talking my handsome Prince. I require your mouth." **_

_**She controlled the pace of the kiss and for once he didn't take over. Kissing him slowly and lovingly until the yearning in the pit of her stomach became almost painful and then she fumbled for his buckle of his pants, her hands slow in her frenzy state. Once done, she pushed it, along with his under garment, as far as they would descend without her moving which happened to be mid thigh.**_

"_**I need you so much," she throatily whispered, vocalizing her desire for him. , **_

_**Her haste for sexual completion hastened his own and he lifted her dress and ripped her underwear in two. He didn't have the patience it would take to properly remove them. His hand wrapped around the slender column of her neck, kissing her harshly once more. **_

_**His back was no longer flat on the ground as she rise over him and since he refused to free her lips he had to follow. Her moist opened teased the head of his erection and he groaned, wanting her to take him in but he didn't. He waited for when she was ready.**_

_**Toying with him and at the same time herself, she held herself above him. He pulled back, his need for air to strong and he had to force himself from surging upward. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the sweat bead on his forehead in concentration and she decided to give them both relief. She couldn't take it anymore. **_

_**Holding the ends of her dress around her stomach, she sank down onto him in one fluid motion. She half gasped and moaned as she was stretched to fit him inside her. Her inner walls squeezed at him, eliciting the desire in him to just drive into her over and over. He placed his hand on her hips, and she started to rock over him, his hold on her got harder. **_

_**She lifted her self and came back down, her moans music to his ears. As she her paced picked up, he barred his teeth. He opened his eyes and he thought she looked like a fallen angel with her head flung back like that and all that massive hair around her. He sucked in a breath and his nails cut into her skin, giving her a slight sting. He moved his hands from her waits to her curvy backside.**_

"_**Endy," she breathed as desire mounted with every downward thrust of her body, sending him deeper into her body. He rolled them over, his lips seeking out her neck and leaving tender love bites on her neck. He kissed up her face, and bit her jaw softly and she arched her back, flexing her inner muscle and drawer him deeper into her. "Next time…next time…I play….play…. the…um the….. bad one…" **_

_No longer able to take it, Rei forced her eyes close and fumbled to stand. Knees weak, she had to use the wall for support, her breath gone. She didn't just see that? Did she?_

_She did not just see Usagi and Mamoru having sex and on top of that playing a sex game?! That just seemed all kind of wrongs. And on top of that shock, they had been playing a role on top of a role. Their past selves while simultaneously playing the role of the bad boy getting somewhat good girl or whatever it was. And the way they spoke…goodness. Talk about going above and beyond. Feeling all the food she ate coming up, she rushed to the toilet. _

"No way!" Minako screamed, blushing madly. "Yo-you saw _all _that?" Stunned and speechless all at the same time, she tried to convey her emotion as eloquent as she could. "Shit."

"Fuck is more like it," Rei snarkly and crudely replied. She had _months to _process what she saw but it still left a bad taste whenever she did think about it.

Not knowing what else to say so she said nothing. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she just heard. Usagi and Mamoru? No way. Minutes later when she finally had some of her wits about her, "I don't know if I'll be able to look at Usa and Mamoru without blushing knowing that they um did—do--…that."

Rei nodded, still feeling sick every time she thought about it which was often. It was partly the reason why she was so crossed with Usagi. She could easily remember (despite not wanting to) the way she easily rode Mamoru and had him panting.

"Why didn't you stop watching it sooner?" She asked, curiously. "Seeing how you couldn't stand it, why watch it up until that point?" she probably got off on it, Minako thought crudely. All she had to do was replace the image of Usagi with herself….

"I couldn't help myself," Rei answered. "It was like seeing a train wreck and and knowing it's horrid but yet looking anyway. You should have seen him with her, he was so enthralled and she, Usagi, was so comfortable and seductive…it's surprising actually."

"Mmm," Minako murmured. "This is too freaking surreal."

"Ever since that night…I couldn't stand her. I keep seeing her with Mamoru, seeing her touch him, grip him. I was—am—so jealous. It should have been me."

"Well now everything makes sense…. this animosity you have towards her." Sneaking a peek at her friend, "I hope you know this isn't her fault." Minako pointed out, "She couldn't help who she loved any more than you can and she has the added bonus of the Universe being on it and wanting them together. And they would have been together, come hell or high water."

"Well maybe she should have tried fighting it. He was still with me at the time." She bitterly remarked. She couldn't forgive or forget it. She tried to accept it in the beginning but the more times she saw them together and _happy_, it ate at her.

"Oh come on Rei!" she said annoyed. Didn't they have this conversation already? Didn't she understand that it just _couldn't_ be stopped? It was irrefutable. "One can't fight Destiny. It's already been written in the stars that they would have been together only death would have separated them and even then I doubt it. There love is too strong for something as measly as Death to stand between them. If you were supposed to be with Mamoru Usagi batting her baby blues at him wouldn't have done a damn thing."

Pissed, Rei glared at her. She was supposed to be making her feel better...not feel worse. "Whose side are you on? Mine or Usagi?"

Aghast, Mina paled. _She did not just ask her that_? That question would be impossible to answer. Rei was one of her best friends, a fellow Senshi but Usagi…Usagi was e_verything._ "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I believe she did…and I would like an answer to the question as well."

Both young women turned and watched, shocked and scared, as Luna came out of the shadow. "Whose side are you on Minako?"


	9. Change

AN: See? I updated. Granted not in May but June is a better month anyway. Go Gemini!! And Federer! I don't know when the next chapter will come but im hoping to end this story in a couple of more chapters. No more than 15 chapters. I do want to thank every one for all your reviews, they reminded me that people read this story and to get on and write! This is pretty gosh darn long... There are lots and lots of soapy goodness in this with a healthy overwhelmingly dose of Harlequin inspired smut! And also folks, just a little hint on how the story is unraveling make sure your paying attention to speech and _how_ it's said…..Enjoy!

Also, special thanks to LGCoffeeAddict for editing and being so fast!

* * *

"**W**hose side are you on? Mine or Usagi's?"

Aghast, Mina paled. _She did not just ask her that_? That question was impossible to answer and the dark haired woman knew it. Rei was one of her best friends, a fellow Senshi but Usagi…Usagi was e_verything._ "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I believe she did…and I would like an answer to the question as well."

Both young women turned and watched, dazed and scared as Luna came out of the shadow, a disgusted look on her face as she regarded Rei. "Whose side _are_ you on, Minako?"

"Luna!" both girls gasped as the cat came out of the darkness that had hid her so well for who knows how long.

Luna ignored the way her name fell off their lips and walked closer to them, eyeing them both warily. She could smell the fear that rolled off of them in waves and took no glory in it.

Rei and Minako looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: how much did she hear? Would they be able to do damage control if she heard too much? _Could _they say anything to make up for what might have been heard?

Apprehension danced off them in waves as they tried to control their reactions and slow their heartbeat. They couldn't be guilty if they didn't _act_ so. Maybe Luna didn't hear anything at all besides the last line? They silently agreed they would play it safe and act like nothing was amiss.

"Why are you so serious, Luna?" Minako questioned, her voice filled with forced cheerfulness as she faked a smile. "Rei was just joking! Sheesh!" she giggled.

"Ye-yeah, Luna," Rei agreed. She took a tentative step forward while attempting to appear serene. Her hands grew moist with perspiration, and she wiped it down on her clothes. Coughing slightly, she ran her fingers through her hair. "We were talking about…. a group thing we were going to do..."

"Oh?" The two letter word sounded so much harsher than it should have. Cat shrewd eyes took in every nervous twitch and every uneasy looks which passed between them.

Minako looked towards her fellow companion, panic entering her eyes. "We were--um--just in the--ah--planning stages." Lying on the spot was not her favorite pastime and it wasn't something she excelled at. "We were thinking of questions we could ask each other…dumb, I know," she laughed nervously, peeking at Rei inconspicuously.

Dark hair swayed as the other girl nodded vigorously. "We didn't want to tell you since we didn't think you'd want to come and it wasn't even ah..." Rei stammered over her words, losing the confidence her voice usually held. "Senshi-related," she finished weakly.

"I was not born yesterday, you know." Her tone was low; her eyes seemed to glow as she fixed her unwavering stare on them. Disappointment was prevalent in her hard gaze and she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" they stammered simultaneously. They shared a fearful look before looking back at their guardian. They were screwed.

"I heard." She said quietly and, with that, her presence loomed larger than life. She was suddenly a force to be reckoned with; not a little cat they could pick up and put somewhere else to ignore.

The two girls shared a look once more. _Oh, shit._ "Wha-whatever you think you heard, you heard wrong." Rei fumbled to say. _Be cool,_ she told herself_. I can spin this_. Licking her lips fretfully she said, "You must have taken whatever we said out of context…"

The cat, if possible, scowled. "Are you saying I didn't hear with my own ears you admitting to coveting _our_ Princess's boyfriend?"

Licking her lips, Rei adverted her eyes from the penetrating stare. She couldn't take the accusing glare full on, especially with her growing guilt. "I...ah—"

Luna continued to advance on the raven-haired miko. "Did I not hear you say how you couldn't _stand_ her?"

"Well-" Once again, she was cut off. She took a step backward for every step that was taken towards her.

"How she makes you sick?" Luna stopped moving, disenchantment making her heart hurt. "Don't tell me you can't speak now?" Her voice was cryptically sarcastic. "You were saying so much earlier."

"Luna," Minako interrupted the interrogation, much to the other girl's relief. She stepped between them so that Luna would be forced to deal with her instead. "You misunderstood," she lied.

"Do not get me started on you!" The cat paced back and forth angrily. "You were supposed to be _helping _Usagi not consorting with _that _and wasting your time."

"Excuse me!" Rei cut in, indignant. She may have been wrong but she wasn't about to be disrespected. "I have a name!"

"I _am_ trying to help Usa-" Minako tried to disagree before Luna cut her off, something which had developed into a habit within the conversation.

"You could have fooled me! I should have gone to Amy…" Their guardian shook her head, regretting her choice of trusting Minako with something she obviously was not responsible enough to handle.

Hurt, the blonde started, "I did-"

"No! Save me your lies! I thought better of you, I wanted your judgment to be better and I had so hope…."

"I did well!" Minako defended her self, color splashing her cheeks with checked anger. She didn't deserve to be attacked just because she wanted to be a friend and help Rei.

Luna scoffed, "Well to whose standards? Certainly not mine. I told you _not _to go with Rei when we discussed brining someone else in." She glared at her, placing blame on her feet. "I told you I didnt trust Rei with the situation but you didn't listen and did what you wanted to! Now looked what happened! You spent all your time on a _traitor _when Usagi could be in danger…."

Rei gasped, "I'm not a traitor!" She refuted and pushed the blonde away so she could see the cat clearly. "I've been here!" Rei started and she furiously looked down to reign in her legendary temper. When she felt in better control of it, she looked up. "What have you done for her Luna? Huh? Beside nag her to death? Nothing! Where the hell were you when the going got tough? I'll tell you where you were safe and sound! Unlike me!"

"Wait just a min-"

"Oh, shut up! Don't stand there on your high horse like you've been there fore Usagi and I haven't. I have! I've been there every step of the fucking way." Rei voice rose with volume as she pointed violently towards her self to make her point. "I've died more times for that girl than I can remember and you know what? I would _gladly _do it again!"

Luna scoffed. She wasn't impressed by her impassioned speech. "Save it for someone that doesn't see through your charade, Rei. You're pathetic. A pathetic jealous shrew."

Rei's refusal was on the tip of her tongue but the lie wouldn't pass. She turned her head away, ashamed. Luna was right. She was jealous of Usagi; jealous that she got the gorgeous hunky prince; jealous of all the glory of being _the_ princess, fawned over and adored by every one.

"You disgust me," Luna uttered softly. "You aren't the woman, the senshi, I had hoped you to be. You brought shame not only to yourself and to us, but to the planet Mars."

Minako's eyes widened in shock at what Luna had said, and her eyes went to the other woman's and saw her head rear back as if she were slapped. "She didn't mean it," she told the now snubbed senshi, retracting the comment for Luna.

"Yes, she did," Rei responded, deadly calm. She refused to let her hurt show and gave Luna any more power. "I'm deemed a traitor now? For not wanting to kiss Usagi's ass? For wanting to be seen more than just her pretty bodyguard?"

"No, and you know it." began Luna, "It's a shame you felt you had to do all of this to "be seen more than just her pretty bodyguard". I hope, for your sake, it was worth it and even if it wasn't I have to admit you can't be trusted."

Tears pricked the back of her eyes but she forced down the emotions that wanted to be unleashed. "Screw you Luna," Rei spat, no longer wanting to hold back the hurt and rage she felt. She knew no other way to release her hurt so she lashed out. It was the one thing she did best. "And screw Usagi too.'" She crossed her arms over her chest, her stance defiant. "I'm a traitor? I can't be trusted? Go to hell!"

"Rei!"' Minako exclaimed, horrified at the words Rei so carelessly used. "Stop it," she demanded of both of them and grabbed hold of the other woman's shoulder. "You are not making this better." She turned towards the silent, seething cat. "She didn't mean it—any of it," she cried desperately.

"On the contrary, I think for the first time in years Rei is saying exactly what she means." Luna tsked under her breath. Who would have thought her coming over to ask Rel to use the Great Fire on behalf of Usagi would have been such a rude awakening!

A bad feeling suddenly encompassed the Senshi of Love and she knew all was lost. In this moment, Minako knew the dynamics between them have changed. How could it not? She looked from her teammate to their advisor and sighed tiredly. She felt helpless and knew there was nothing she could say or do to help the situation.

"I think…we should just take a break. You know, a breather. Talk about this some more when we all have calmed down…"

Luna refused. "I have no words for traitors. All that I've had to say has already been said."

"Wa-it! Luna no!" Minako turned towards Rei, pleading with her eyes to say something, anything. "I can't do it," she hopelessly admitted, "it's on you."

Rei stubbornly looked away, her face impassive. She's given away enough and wasn't going to give an inch. "If that's the way you feel," she stiffly responded.

"Stop it you guys!" Minako jumped up and down, clamored for their attention, but they both refused to look in her direction. "You guys are acting stupid! Stop!" She screamed yet she still got no reaction from either. How the heck did a conversation which had started so promising turn to mayhem?

Seconds which felt like an eternity of tense silence passed before Luna turned to face them, her crescent moon on her forehead illuminating. "It is time we go Minako but before we do," she stopped before Rei's feet. "I require the henshin back."

The girls gasped, both equally stunned. "Wha-what?" Rei whispered, bafflement ringing in her tone as she took a step back. "You can't…no!" She didn't--no! She refused to believe what she had just heard. It was hers! Hers! She couldn't possibly give it away, she wouldn't.

"I can and I have," Luna responded. "Give me the pen, Rei."

Minako stared at the cat, shocked stupid. She wasn't serious was she? Unconsciously, she clung to her own pen in her subpocket and caressed the smooth length. She couldn't bear to part with her pen. Being Sailor Venus was and is her, it was such a big part of her and she knew Rei felt the same. They all did.

She had to reason with Luna; tell her she was stepping too far. Yes, Rei shouldn't be feeling this way but other than her feelings she hasn't done anything wrong. She's always done the right thing and has never wavered from it. Surely that earned her something!

"This is ridiculous," she begun, holding Luna's eyes, "We can't lose Sailor Mars nor her talents! It would be a big mistake!"

"It's a mistake I'm willing to make."

"Well it's not one I'm willing to take. We need her and –"

"And nothing!" Luna cut in, her eyes shrewdly cutting Rei down. "As you and Usagi are so quick to say, we are at a time of peace and have been for years now. It's highly unlikely as of now we will need her 'talents.'"

"You don't get to do this!" Minako cried out, as she once agan stepped in front of Rei. " We are a team! You don't get to make a decision like this without all of us in agreement and there is no way in hell we would agree to this Luna."

"Usagi wouldn't want this," Rei said, a cocky tilt to her head. She sighed, breathing tad easier. The girls wouldn't want her off the team, they wouldn't. The last thing Usagi would want is for her to be off the team. In fact, she would pitch a fit if she knew what Luna was trying to do.

Bitter laughter spilled from the cat's throat. "You have some audacity mentioning her name to me! Do you really think Usagi would _understand_ and stick by you once I tell her of your treachery?  
This is not a situation to be taken lightly and I have every right," Luan said directing this to the blonde, "I do not trust you and I certainly would not have a traitor watching Serenity's back."

The words had Rei stumbling backwards in shock, though she didn't know why. Luna had already called her a traitor and made her contempt for her known but she still hadn't expected it. She was now unfit to watch over Serenity? That hurt.

"Do not make me take it by force. Save the little to no dignity you have left and hand it over."

"No!" she cried as she wanted to run and fight but her feet remained frozen on the ground. "I won't," she declared. How would she survive? Who was she if not Sailor Mars?

"So be it,"

Both girls watched wide eyes as Luna did a flip—much like the flip she had done to give the pen to begin with--and took the Mars pen without breaking a sweat.

Rei stood there, broken.

Heart hardened to the younger woman's sorrow, Luna gathered herself together. "Let's go Minako." Luna turned her back to the girls and started walking away.

"I...ah-I-I-I," Minako stuttered, her mind still baffled on how Luna took back the pen as she held on tightly to hers. Fear held her mouth wordless; could she do the same to her? Would she?

"Now Minako…unless your loyalty lies more to _her_?"

She looked between the two, her heart wanting to stay to comfort Rei but she couldn't. Didn't. "I'm sorry Rei…." Minako whispered to her as she followed slowly behind the cat.

* * *

**Next day (after school)**

"I'm so tired," Usagi proclaimed behind her covered mouth after she yawned. Sluggishly, she made her way up the stairs. Going in her room, she dropped her school bag by the door and fell face first onto her bed.

"I'll just take a little nap. Just five minutes," she told herself as her lids fell heavily.

"Usagi!" thundered her brother's voice at her room's entrance.

She staggered to her feet, alert. "What? What happened?" _Where they being attacked?_ _Was Luna and Rei right after all?_ She reached for her broach in the middle of her blouse ready to transform.

He gave her weird look, "O-kay Crack much?….anyway I'm hungry."

Adrenaline gone, she fell to the bed. "Go away, Shingo! I'm tired."

"Tired?" her brother shrieked, proving that he was indeed her brother, and then stepped into her room fully and blinked at the badly painted purple walls. "From doing what? You don't do anything. Except sleep," he snorted.

"Go away, brat!" she demanded with as much energy she could muster. She even threw a pillow at him and, despite her tiredness, it hit him right in the head with alarmingly accuracy. She smiled wistfully; throwing that tiara for months always proved useful at times like these….

"If you don't feed me I'm going to tell Mom you spent the entire time at Mamo-chan's--" He made little kissing noises while gagging-- "and that you barely came home."

"Whatever," Usagi replied, way to fatigued to care about the blatant lie he was going to tell their parents. "Mamo-chan is going to come later…call him and tell him to bring you something to eat."

His brow furrowed. "You're giving me permission to talk to your boyfriend?" he asked, astonished. She _never_ let him talk to Mamoru over the phone, citing that he would tell him evil tales.

"I just want to sleeeep," she whined while drawing out the word. At this point she was willing to tell him who his major crush, Sailor Venus, was just so he would leave her alone. Yawning, she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes.

He became worried as it appeared as if she suddenly fell asleep. Did people go to sleep that fast? Usagi's been exhausted a lot lately and he remembered his parents talking about how she wasn't eating as robustly. When his parent's first asked him if he noticed anything strange about her not eating, he had cracked, "Good! There might be some food left for us."

Feeling guilty that he never noticed that not all was right with his sister, he chewed on his bottom lip. What should he do? Call Mom? Wake her up? Deciding to take the latter option, he bent by her bed. He stared at her sleeping form, unsure. He shook her gently and when she didn't immediately wake up, harder.

"What!" Usagi demanded as she sat up and for a moment she looked so scary that Shingo took a couple steps back. "I'm tired, damn it!"

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted out.

"What?" Usagi whispered all traces of sleep gone as the color drain from her face. "What did you say?"

Blushing now, he shuffled his feet. "I mean it makes sense," he said defensively. "You and Mamoru have been together forever now and it's not like other people aren't having sex and him being older and…."

_My kid brother did not just ask me if I'm pregnant! _She blushed and turned away, embarrassed. "What made you ask me that?"

"You're tired all the time and not eating right? Isn't that what some pregnant women go through?" When no answer came, he peered at her stomach trying to see if the fat that protruded could be because a fetus lay tucked within her womb. "Well, are you?"

She sighed, "No, im not. I go through a lot, you know? And dang, can't I just be tired without every one wondering why?"

"Is it because of those dreams you've been having?"

Face beet red now, Usagi eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. "Ho-how did you know about my dreams?"

He shrugged. "I heard you talk about your dreams a couple times and how they keep you awake. If they are nightmares, Usa, all you have to do is face them."

Usagi released the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. He didn't know anything. "They aren't bad dreams, Shingo…I just don't know what they are about...If they mean anything…."

Curious, he tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Becau…." She didn't finish her sentence when she realized that she didn't have an answer. Why not? Why not, indeed. This entire time she's been trying to figure out why this was happened to her but never considered that there might be a sign to those dreams.

"Thank you, Shingo!" Standing up, she gave into the emotion she was going through and hugged her brother, laying a big kiss on his cheek.

"Ewww," he said and made a show of wiping off her kiss even though he smiled. "Your welcome….I'm still hungry."

She rolled her eyes and they say _she_ only thought of food? "Go call Mamo-chan...and order me something, too." She added the last part as in afterthought to show her little brother that she was eating.

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

She sighed, her mind buzzing with the new ideas of what these dreams could mean. It had to be about the past right? Walking to the small window in her room she gazed outside and saw the little kids playing in the street and smiled.

Her pregnant? The idea was laughable yet the idea of carrying Mamoru's child was anything but. Usagi placed her hand over her stomach and instead of thinking of Chibi-Usa, she saw, in her mind's eyes, a baby with dark blue eyes and light blonde hair on the crown of its head.

Her eyes open in shock, the baby was a boy. Was she going to have a son? The image came too clear for her dispel it. Excitement bubbled up inside her and she yawned. The tiredness from earlier coming back in doves and she leaned heavily against the window.

"Later," she murmured as she made her way to her bed. She would sleep first--no more than 10 minutes--and then think more about her conundrum.

"…_..What else do Terran women do?"_

_Endymion groaned at her line of questioning, he had hoped suggesting they bathe—together— she would have forgotten what his foolish guard had declared in front of Serenity albeit jokingly. _

"_Tell me, Endy," she pleaded as she wiped the towel over his chest after soaking it in soapy water. He sat in front of her, his back to her chest. She murmured softly as she shifted so he was nestled more comfortably between her spread thighs. _

"_Serenity…" he hesitated in answering since he didn't want her to compare herself to women who weren't even in her league. When it came to her princess duties as future dispenser of justice, Serenity was all confidence. But when it came to her as a woman and not in official capacity, she was a dove without wings. _

"_Please?" she asked in such a soft voice that his resolve crumbled. She tenderly combed her fingers through his hair, "I wish to know.", _

"_They cook," he weakly answered, he shifted between her thighs, hands resting on her highs. Lazily, he touched her soft skin in wide circles and other patterns that came to mind._

_She chuckled, "I would hope so." She tilted his head back so it rested on her shoulder and gave his lips a light, teasing kiss. Serenity wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "This is nice," she whispered quietly. She cupped the bubbly warm water and dropped it over his pectorals and began rubbing it in. _

_Endymion leaned into her and sighed as her fingers worked their magic over tense shoulder and neck. Cupping water in her hands, she used it to massage his shoulders. She continued the massage finding his muscles strong beneath her hands, but tight and knotted from stress._

"_Jadeite said women from other planets could not do nor imagine half the things Terran women do…what did he mean?" Her curiosity got the better of her and the more he refused to tell her, the more she wanted to know. _

_He relaxed completely against her, his eyes closing. He was so tranquil at the moment he didn't mind answering her question, "He meant sex, Serenity."_

_Her eyes widened and her hands stilled their movement on his skin as a blush took over her cheeks. "Sex?" she muttered so low that he had to strain to hear and he couldn't help but laugh at her._

"_Yes." He squeezed her legs and an old woman saying entered his mind then. "If you can't stand the heat…." His Serenity was so innocent that at times he found it intoxicating yet astounding. She was naked, in a tub, with a nekkid man between her thighs yet a blush suffused her cheeks at the mention of a mere word._

_She found a particular knotted muscle and dug into it with her thumb. Hard. He gasped at the unexpected pain but quickly relaxed again as her fingers slowly swept over his shoulders. _

"_I do not find it amusing," she pouted. She could feel his muscles begin to loosen up and smiled in satisfaction that she was able to alleviate the tension in his body. _

"_It wasn't," he agreed, his mouth still smiling. "Don't be miffed, Princess," he cajoled. "I like your innocence, it's sweet."_

_She thought about it for a second, her hands no longer moving around his upper body. I_s that how Terran women differed from me? _She wondered. Serenity was "sweet" when it came to sex whereas they were not?_

_Not wanting to be thought of as "sweet" she leaned forward as an idea formed in her mind. "Am I sweet now?" she huskily asked in his ear, her hard nipples pressing against his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that each foot was on his spread thighs. Her hand at his thighs, so very close….._

_His body froze and he suddenly took in a breath. Would she? He wondered briefly as the sexual awareness that had simmered below the surface broke free with her words. He captured a foot in his hand, gently kneading it. "Yes," he answered his voice gruff with desire. "You are always sweet, milady."_

_She cupped his erection in her wet hands, finding it strange to grip him beneath the water. He groaned at the feel of her hand around him and stiffened further when she pumped her hand around him. "Now?"_

_At her words, he t halted her hand and turned around so that they were facing each other and proceeded to cup her face in his wet hands. Their lips met half way, finding the other with a sweetness that squeezed her heart until the kiss quickly became more lustful in its intent._

_As her hands firmly stroked his bare back and she sat there so close to him, Serenity felt the now familiar sensations of warmth and yearning sweep through her. She couldn't get close enough and buried her hands in his hair, her lips opening beneath his prying ones. Somehow they shifted for when they parted she was in front of him. And no longer was her back to the tub but his and his hands perched on her slim, rounded hips._

_She licked the bottom of his lip as she reached between them and once again took hold of his arousal. Her finger moving tantalizingly slow over the tip. "Still sweet?"_

_Endymion was barely able to mask the growl that threatened to escape once her soft hands grasped him. He palmed the roundness of her buttocks, kneading the soft yet firm flesh. He kissed his way down her chin and up to one of her ears, tugging gently on the earlobe with his teeth. He sucked the fleshy part into his mouth. "Always sweet," he replied as he nibbled on the spot behind her which caused tingles to race up and down her body._

_He groaned as her hands got into a rhythm of fast strokes around his circumference which she fully couldn't seize. His eyes closed to concentrate more on the pleasure she was giving him as his hand tightened around her. The blood rushed through his head as his heart rate suddenly picked up and any rational thought escaped him._

"_Am I better?" she inquired as she nuzzled his neck, her breath coming out in spurts. Soft lips trailed down his neck, leaving sharp nips here and there and then laving any hurt it might have caused. _

"_Sere-nity?" he said her name on a gasp since her teasing hand slowed down. The difference of speed she used over his tumescence presented a shocking difference. _

_She smiled at his obvious lack of control and how it was usually her in this position. Serenity ran her free hand along his thigh, feeling his muscle tremble at her touch. His manhood begun to throb more forcefully and the force had her hand tightening in his hand. He was very close…_

_She moved her free hand up and softly cradled his testicles, drawing an intense moan from him as his body jerked sharply. Kissing his chest, her tongue swirled around his nipple while never letting up with her hands. _

"_Sere--," he groaned and regretfully stopped her hands. "I nee--," he took in a deep breath to hold back the dam of emotion, "I need you to stop, Serenity,"_

_She stopped, hurt crossing her features. "Why? Am I doing it wrong? Is it not what your women do?"_

"_I care not what they do," he told her, his hands cupping her face. "All I require you to do is to be you, Serenity. That's it." His head swooped down to capture her lips in a deep, greedy kiss. She moaned against his mouth, her arms encircling his broad shoulders, her fingers already tangling fiercely within his inky, black hair._

_Serenity leaned deeper into him, her eyes closing after reopening for a nanosecond when she felt the touch of his hands on her stomach. His skillful hands dipped below the water and found it's way between her thighs. _

_Endymion cupped her breast and kneaded the soft flesh. She moaned into the kiss, her nails leaving crescent moons on his back. His mouth left hers to gently suckle on the harden peak. _

_Serenity's thigh muscles clench in anticipation and her eyelids grew heavy once she felt his touch on her upper inner thigh. The first brush of his hand tenderly stroking the wet flesh between her thighs drew a moan of pleasure from her. She arched her hips into his finger wantonly while circling her hips to draw out the heat. Delicious sensations coursed wildly throughout her veins with every beat of her heart._

_She gasped his name and her hand went to his shoulders, clutching him tightly. Spreading her thighs wider with his other hand, Endymion slipped his finger inside. Serenity's eyes rolled in the back of her head as he caressed her from within after adding a second digit. Her inner walls clenched at his finger and laid her head on her shoulders, her breathing heavy._

_She bit his shoulder, mounting desire rocking her frame. She clung onto him tighter, his name on her the tip of tongue and ending out in a near scream. She, too, stopped his hands and weakly lifted her head. _

"_Make love to me," she huskily whispered as she took matters into her own hand and removed his hand from its spot and straddled his thighs. She lovingly caressed his face with her wet hands and kissed his lips just as he hoisted her directly over his protuberance_

_Serenity shuddered as she felt the tip at her entrance and her breath caught in her throat. Her knees were bent on either side of his hipbone and if she wiggled a certain way, he would be inside her. She broke away from the kiss, her head falling back and her hair that had fallen from atop her head descended into water. _

_She moaned as she felt his lips on her arched neck, reddening the skin there. She rocked her hips against his and pushed down onto him and engulfed him in her heat. Endymion groaned at the tight feel and waited as she slowly lifted her self which was surprisingly easy with the aiding water and then came down onto him once more. _

"_You feel…," he couldn't continue the sentence as she then begun to ride him with her hands brace on his shoulders as leverage. His entire body tensed and focused only on where their bodies met. Feeling himself sliding, Endymion righted himself._

_Gripping her hips in his strong grip, he moved his mouth up her throat until his lips covered hers. He cupped the back of her neck and slanted her lips under his. With sure hands, he tipped her up more and plunged forward into the damp heat of her heated core with a harsh moan of unbridled lust. He nearly came right there with her warmth all around him, her body around him eagerly meeting his every thrust upward._

_His tongue pushed inside, touching hers, the heat and taste like nothing she has known before him and knew she would never know after. Behind her closed lids she saw sparks of different colors as her body shook with chaotic pleasure. _

_As air become necessary, the frenzied kiss ended and he buried his face in the crane of her neck. The water swished around them with their frantic movement. Endymion took huge gulps of hair as his head began to swam with the incredible sensation, his hips plunged harder and deeper into her alcove as he felt her tighten around him._

_Serenity groaned his name and dug her fingernails into his back. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched the bundle of nerves between her thighs. She bit her bottom lip and keened at the unexpected yet thoroughly enjoyed the contact. _

_Endymion's thrusts picked up pace as they lost their rhythm to expedite the ultimate pleasure. Trying to force out the pleasure, he lifted his head to look at her scrunched up face. "Sere—" he expelled a breath in a heady rush as she consciously tightened and then un-tightened her muscle around him…_

_Sensations coursed through her and she lost her breath when he bent her body backwards just enough so he could lave at her nipple. She gripped him harder, her body losing itself in a haze of erotic pleasure. Higher she went, as he possessed and consumed her body, over and over…._

* * *

**Arcade**

"**W**hat's going on?" Makoto questioned once Ami had arrived. Rei had yet to show up. "It's not like Rei to be tardy."

Minako, guilty, looked down as the shake she had once been drinking with gusto went thickly down her throat. She pushed it away from her and what had transpired came back to her with a vengeance. "I wouldn't expect Rei…"

"Why?" Ami gently inquired. "Did she say something to you?"

Looking down, the sole blonde had no idea how to tell her fellow senshi what had taken place yesterday and that, as of now, Rei was no longer a part of the team and therefore had no reason to come to their little gathering. She shook her head no. "You know, Rei doesn't talk much…"

"It's bad enough Usagi barely comes anymore and now Rei? What the heck is going on here?" Makoto demanded.

Ami nodded, agreeing completely with the tall brunette. "It makes no sense, really. Usagi suddenly stops coming and now Rei, who would never ever miss this, is not here."

Guilt ate at her that she wasn't sharing information they deserved to know, she continued to look down. Damn Luna! If she hadn't been so harsh, so unrelenting maybe it wouldn't have come down to this. All the way home, Minako pleaded with Luna to change her mind, to take it back but she wouldn't. She stonily looked ahead and ignored her.

"I just don't know what's happening to us," Ami admitted, sadness coating her tone. "We used to be so tight and now...this," she waved at the two empty chairs. "It's not too long before school is over and we must all go to University. Different ones."

Understanding, each took hold of the blue haired girl. "We are going to be friends forever," said Makoto, a bit misty eyed. "We are a family and nothing can come between us."

Minako nodded although she didn't think it was all true. Luna tore up their family and didn't regret. Unfortunately, she felt she was so right that she was steadfast in her decision and had no plans on changing her minds. And Rei would never say anything, she would never "lower" herself before the small cat to ask to come back to the team. "We don't need to be physically together to be together. Look how far we've come? Five completely different girls all came together to save the world, that kind of bond does not deteriorate..."

"Yeah, your right." Amy smiled softly at them and sighed. "It would be nice if all of us could be together again…"

Don't hold your breath, Minako sadly thought. That day wouldn't come anytime soon. She had to tell them! She needed to stop being a coward and just tell them. "I have something I have to tell you guys…about Rei."

"What about her?"

All two pairs of eyes went to her. "She is ah well…." She couldn't do it. She just couldn't tell them that Rei was no longer part of the team, that everything has change. Looking in their curious eyes, she averted her gaze. How would they take it? She wondered, would they agree with Luna and deem Rei a traitor or would they be like her and stand by her? She'd like to think they would be like her but there was really no way of knowing for sure.

Even though, she understsood and supported Rei, a small part of her was still baffled. Minako believed she was able to sympathizewith the fallen woman because she was the Senshi of Love and intrinsically accepted that love was a thing one couldn't control. No matter how many years had gone by since...She sighed and lied. "She's fine, I'm sure. Probably tired or something…"

"Are you sure?" Makoto questioned., not agreeing with the other girl's assessment. "Rei's been really aggressive lately more so than usual."

Ami cocked her head slightly to the side as she threaded her hands together, breaking the contact between them. "Rei does seem more wound up but it could be finals..."

"Naw. If it was you it would make sense but Rei?" The tall brunette shook her head and twirled the ends of her hair. "Rei never gave school that much importance that it would affect her this way. What happened that day when her and Usagi fought...that was ridiculous!"

Both girls cringed at the remembered fight, "I don't think I've ever seen Usagi fight with such determination or Rei with such menace."

"They were both on something that day that's for sure."

Minako stayed silently as they spoke, not having much to add since she pretty much knew what was gong on. With Rei at least. As she looked at them, she wondered "we need to have a meeting," she whispered.

"A meeting? Why?"

"I can't say here," the blonde replied, her eyes sad and downcast. "Luna has something she needs to tell us and…"

"Okay, fess up!" Makoto loudly said, "What's up? And don't tell me 'nothing'.

"I can't tell you, I don't know how." Her blue eyes begged them not to ask her anything since she couldnt, wouldnt, answer. She didnt want to be the one to tell them such news! Minako never in a million years would have thought Luna would kick one of them off the team. Yet she did.

"Is it that bad?" Ami asked, worried. Her mind was already coming up with possible scenarios that couldn't be good.

"Worse."

* * *

"**W**hat should I wear?"

Usagi wondered out loud as she looked at the dozens of clothes that hung on hangers. She critically searched through them, looking for the right outfit. She made faces as she came across clothes that would make her look "cute" and that was the last thing she wanted Mamoru to see her as...

But what did she want him to see her as? A sex kitten? Usagi couldn't fight the giggle at the idea of her as a sex kitten. Sex kitten was a bit much but sexy would be fine. Just the thought of the word sex brought back her recent dream in startling clarity and had her breathing heavier.

_Down girl._ She chided herself for being foolish. There was _no_ reason to get hot and bothered! Closing her eyes to fight the onslaught of sexual feelings, she realized all it did was make it more acute. "Damn it!" she cried out frustrated. She rubbed at her eyes as tears stung them.

"You can't fall apart," she told herself out loud. Mamoru would be here and no doubt in her room…where she dreamt. "Oh my gosh!" and she fell to her bed with a whoosh. How was she going to handle it? Keep a tight lid on her waylaid emotions when he was in here, looking at her and….sitting on her bed? She gulped.

She wouldn't be able to handle it, nope, no way. There was no way she would be able to maintain a polite distance from him and carry on some conversation when all she would be able to think about is the dreams and how she'd like to make them _her _reality.

The blush that never seemed to go away only got worse as she fiddled with her hands. "You're being an idiot, Usagi," she declared, chastising herself. No one was here but herself and so what if she admitted to herself that she wanted her boyfriend?

It went unsaid. "Yeah!" She nodded to herself, agreeing. Mamoru was hot. And could kiss a girl into forgetting her name. Who could blame her if she melts into a puddle of unbridled lust at his feet or if she jumped him. Whichever one came first. The latter sounded good though...too good.

She could just imagine…..

"Hey, Usako, I-" the rest of his words would muffled by her mouth covering his, her hands pulling him further inside the house.

She blushed at her racy thoughts. He would be surprised…at first. But then he would go with it and forget all about the stupid promise he made to her Dad. She groaned. She had _way_ too much time on her hand

While in the midst of her introspection, her communicator beeped. Jarred out of her jumbled thoughts, she instinctively reached into her sub pocket and pulled out the small pink communicator. The yellow light was beeping. She pressed it, "Hey, Minako," Usagi greeted. "What's up?"

Minako returned a grim smile, her face anxious. "Nothing." But drama, she added to herself.

Worried by the tone and look on her fellow senshi's face, Usagi's own problems were pushed out of her mind as she brought the small device closer to her face. She peered at her face critically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I….just…Luna wanted to have a meeting." She forced a smile on her face to show that everything was fine. Too bad it looked worse than had she not smiled at all.

"Than why do you sound so strange?" she questioned, not buying her act. "Why would Luna want to have a meeting out of the blue? That's strange even for Luna. It's not like there is any evil activity going on that we need to discuss in the middle of the week."

Silence met her reasoning. Luna had to discuss Rei being expunge from the team but she couldn't tell her that. She couldn't even tell the girls let alone Usagi! "Who knows how Luna's mind works?" she giggled, the sound fake and harsh. "Not even Artemis knows and we know they have something going on despite their protest. I totally saw them kissing the other day…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Any other time Usagi would have loved to gossip about what was going on in their cat's love life but she saw Minako's rambling for what it was. A diversion tactic.

In a nervous reaction, the blonde licked her lips and started toying with a strand of hair, her eyes averted. "There's nothing to tell, Usagi. It's a meeting. A stupid meeting."

Face hard, Usagi stiffened. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Venus."

Mouth ajar at the authoritative tone in her voice, her eyes connected with another pair of cornflower blue eyes that seemed way too mature than it ought to be. "I'm-I'm not ly-lying," she stammered to finish as shame danced along her spine.

"I'm not an idiot, Minako, so stop insulting my intelligence by boldly lying to my face that you're not when I know—and you know—you are." And with that said she turned off the device and threw it to her bed. She ignored it as it beeped again and completely zoned it out as she wondered what was going on.

Did she get so caught up in her own life that she didn't know what was going on with her best friends? She ashamedly acknowledged that she did. She couldn't remember the last time it was just them, giggling, laughing and talking.

Usagi couldn't remember the last time _she_ just laughed and talked. Everything seemed so overwhelming and she just couldn't breath under it all. The sexual feelings were more intense and consuming than she ever would have thought it could be. She now understood why sex was _all_ some people thought about. It was hard not to.

She sighed. When did life become so hard? "Or was it always this hard?" she asked aloud. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was getting late and that she needed to get dress before Mamoru came. Which brought her back to her earlier question: "What should I wear?"

Undecided, she once more looked at the clothes she had in her closet. She wanted when Mamoru saw her to be bowled over and not to be able to think of anything else but her. However, she wanted it to be natural. She didn't want him to see her and automatically know she was forcing the situation.

Rummaging through the racks of clothes, she came across a short dress. It was white with black lace. A baby doll style dress. It had a built in bra and naturally pushed her breast up but not enough so that it would be scandalous.

Putting the dress on, she then donned on a sheer lacy red thong since she felt daring. Going to her vanity, Usagi applied some light make up. Mascara, a bit of blush to her cheeks and pink lipstick.

Picking up her brush, she methodically brushed her long strands of hair before she tied it up in her usual style. Nervously, she stared at her bed. Would he want to come up here? She lightly chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated the question.

Sitting on her bed, Usagi sat down, her mind going back to her recent dream. Breathing no longer easy, she fanned her cheeks. A blush inundated her cheeks and she looked down. She would keep him from coming up here, she would have to. There is no way she would be able to keep her control if he were in here. With her.

Getting anxious and more nervous at her thoughts, she began tapping the brush on the palm of her hand. What was she going to do? Her body was still tight with desire and the last thing she could imagine doing was holding a serious conversation with him. Not when her body screamed to feel him close and for all other thoughts that didn't center on them to be vanished from her thoughts.

* * *

"**U**sa!" Shingo screamed as he bolted towards the door to open it for the older man. "I- Cant-believe-he-dates-you without-being-paid-boyfriend-is-here"

"Shingo!" She screamed at the top of stairs as she, too, raced down the stairs in order to beat him to the door. She knew it was hopeless without using her "superness" so she just let it go.

Her little brother grinned because it felt like old times. And he got there first. As always. His sister was so slow that he didn't think she could outrun a snail. He opened the door for Mamoru. "Hi."

"Hey, Shingo." Smiling, they shook hands and he handed him the bag of food he brought. "Sorry, I couldn't come sooner; traffic was really backed up."

"Don't sweat it!" The teenager took the food and immediately went to the kitchen to get a bowl. "Want me to get you a bowl?" he said asking his sister as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"No, thanks." She stood where she was as he close the door behind him and then locked it. A nervousness in her belly as anticipation singed through her blood. They met each other half way and the butterflies that danced wouldn't go away, not even when he brushed a kiss against her forehead and touched her hair.

A shiver went through and she closed her eyes, leaning into him. Her arms encircled his waist and she just stood there, feeling him. "I missed you," she said and the words sounded strange to her own ears.

Mamoru, perplex, didn't know what to say to her especially since they talked yesterday so he held her. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"No," she said as she pulled out of his arms, laced their hands together and went to go sit on the couch.

"Usako, you need to eat."

She groaned. What was it with every one? "My brother even asked me about my eating, or--according to everyone else--my lack of eating."

They didn't sit close to each other; there was a respectable amount of space between them as they face each other to talk. "That should tell you something then."

"I _am _eating," she disagreed and crossed her legs underneath her. "I'm just not as hungry as I used to be. There's nothing to worry about," she stated. Usagi appreciated that they cared about her but she didn't see her lack of appetite as a big deal.

"Well, it came out of the blue," he told her, not buying her casual attitude about her lack of appetite. "And Uasko?"

"Mmm?" she asked as she stretched out her legs. She felt at peace and whole when she was around him.

He looked her over again, appreciation in his eyes for her appearance. His gazed stayed at her breast which looked more sinfully inviting than proper before he tore his eyes away to look her in the face. "You look beautiful."

She smiled her thanks; the sincerity in his words had her wanting to squeal in joy. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Women, Mamoru thought as a smirk played at his lips, always fishing for compliment. He leaned forward, his hand cupping the side of her face and his thumb brushing lightly over her lips. "I don't think it, Usako," he said, peering into her eyes. "I know it."

She blushed with the intensity of his words as a shy smile bloomed on her lips. How did he still make her feel so _nervous?_ But it was a good nervous, she thought as she bit her bottom lip. "Thank you," she replied.

Underneath his caress, her cheek felt like warm satin. His chest swelled with love for this mere slip of a girl who didn't know how much she had him wrapped around her little finger. Or maybe she knew but chose not to exercise it.

Her large blue eyes widened and he heard the change in her breathing. It became deeper, raspier. Usagi's intake of air was no longer instinctively but something that she had to manually do.

The flush in her cheeks deepened as she leaned into his touch, her mouth parting slightly as her tongue peeked out to moisten her bottom lip. "Mamo-chan," she breathed, she fell back in the web of sensuality and realized she didn't truly leave it to begin with.

Her body hummed with energy as her heart thudded in her chest. She leaned closer, a look in her innocent eyes, welcoming him.

Mamoru would have to be an untried boy—and he was anything but that-- if he didn't recognize the look of desire that flared up in her eyes. She looked at him so trustingly and he found that he loathed disappointing her, for him not to measure up in her eyes. He leaned even closer and angled his head and he brushed a tantalizing kiss against her mouth.

Her eyes closed in a moan as she pressed her lips closer to his. Fire danced in her belly as frantic need-- always at the base line-- engulfed her in its arms of unchecked lust.

His mouth opened beneath her questing tongue and she scooted closer to him, her hands on his shoulders as their bodies were pressed together. She clenched at him as their mouths mated, tongues coiling around each other.

Her foot then got stuck under the cushion of the couch when she would have straddled him. As she tried to jerk it out, she moved wrong and stumbled which cause her to fall down in heap at his feet.

"Oww!" she cried as her hand rubbed her bruised hipbone, where she had landed. She rolled her eyes at her own misstep. And of all times! _Ugh! _She thought embarrassed. Earlier, when she pondered about being a puddle at his feet, she hadn't meant it literally!

He grinned at her clumsiness, chuckling at the picture she made. She was all legs and flushed face. Usagi hadn't had a klutz attack like this in years; he reached out a hand to help her up, his face smiling.

Usagi, not liking his grin, accepted the helping hand. And with a devilish twinkle in her eyes, she tugged on his hand hard, pulling him down. She giggled at the look of shock on his face as he was no longer sitting on the couch but next to her on the floor, their limbs entangled. "Ha!"

He chuckled. "You find this funny?"

She nodded, her grin broadening. "Immensely." She brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Oh yeah?" he said, inching even closer to her.

"Yeah!" she proclaimed giggling and it was then she noticed the darkening of his face and she, too, itched away from him. "Mamo-chan, why are you looking at me like that? Stop! Sto-p!" She ended up in a fit of giggles as he pounced on her, ticking her.

She laughed loudly, as his hands found all her ticking spots—which he knew so well-- and used it to his advantage. "Me-rcy!" she cried as she tried to get away form his relentless fingers.

He smiled at her, his hands still tickling her. "Say I'm the best," he joked.

Tears started streaming down her face as her sides began to ache at laughing so much. "You," she said in between fits, "are the best."

He smiled victoriously and stilled his moving hands. "I know, Usako." His smirk was pure arrogance personified.

Mocking outrage at his cockiness, she flipped them so this time she was on top. He hadn't been expecting it so she was able to perform the maneuver with ease. "Now who's the best?"

He wiped away her tears, "Still me!" he declared as he flipped them so he was on top. With one hand he held both of her wrists within his so she was trapped beneath him.

Breathing hard with her exertion, she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to flip them that way but it didn't work.

As she moved beneath him, Mamoru groaned painfully. This move was _not _smart on his part. "Usako," his voice was strained. "Stop moving."

His words went unheeded as Usagi wiggled and flexed below him.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying hard to fight to sensation she was evoking in him without even realizing it. "Please," he pleaded.

She stopped when she heard the odd note in his note and looked up into his face. "Are you alright Mamo-chan? Did I hurt you?" she asked looking him over to see if she did. She didn't think she did.

He inhaled, deeply, several times before he finally answered her. "No, I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?" She wiggled underneath him, getting more comfortable while still pinned underneath him which wasn't a bad place to be if one were to ask her. It was then that she noticed…"What's that? Is something in your pock- Oh!" She blushed madly as realization hit her.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Yeah, _oh_." He found her reaction to be endearing and cute. He kissed the tip of her nose, "you are so sweet, you know that Usako?"

Her eyes widened, since he just said what Prince Endymion said to Serenity. "Am I?" She murmured and she found, just like Serenity, she didn't want to be "sweet".

"Can you guys hold that pose so I can grab my camera and put it on YouTube? Think of all the hits I'd get!!"

Mamoru couldn't have gotten off his girlfriend fast enough as her younger brother walked in on them in a precarious position. His face tinged red with embarrassment he coughed beyond his closed hand.

"UGH! Shut up, you dweeb!" Usagi shouted as she took a throw pillow and threw it at him which he ducked laughing. "Gosh, you're soooo annoying!"

"I wasn't the one making out on Mom's floor," he pointed out while making kissing sounds.

"Ugh!" Usagi yelled as she jumped to her feet. "You are SO dead!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and took off after her brother who quickly took to running.

Mamoru looked to his girlfriend and future brother-in-law running around and had to laugh. Here he was, aroused in the middle of Usagi's house and she was chasing her brother while calling him all sorts of names. Classic.

"Did you really have to lock Shingo out of the house?" Mamoru asked as they sat on the couch again but this time they were alone.

"Yes!" Usagi answered matter of fact. "Beside it will be easier to talk without having to worry about Shingo overhearing sensitive information."

He nodded his head in agreement. "We need to talk about Rei."

She groaned; this wasn't what she meant. She wanted to pick up where they left off and preferably with him on top of her…she blushed.

Taking her blush the wrong way, he took her hand in his. "It's only me, Usako," he gently told her. "You can talk to me about anything." When she said nothing and just stared at the floor, he gave their joined hands a squeezed. "Talk to me."

She sighed and held on tightly to his hand. "Rei seemed really off when she talked to me yesterday. I have no idea what it could mean. She was almost not herself, know what I mean?" Usagi played with a stream of hair, genuinely puzzled. "There was so much she _wasn't_ saying."

His brow furrowed, "Like what?" What could Rei want to say but didn't? "For _Rei_ to hold back her tongue, it must be something big." He said, thinking out loud.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know." She pursed her lips together as she thought back to her conversation with her fellow senshi. "We talked about the past and she even mentioned when we first met and…"

"And?" Mamoru prompted.

"And I don't know!" she raised her voice, frustrated. "It was just weird, Mamo-chan, and in my gut I _know_ Rei wanted something or maybe that she was seeking something from me."

Grasping at straws, and knowing it, he replied, "Maybe she wanted you to tell her yourself that you were experiencing these memories? She might have felt hurt that you didn't trust her enough to tell her."

Usagi considered what he said but shrugged it off. His idea didn't sit well with her but she didn't know what else it could possibly be. "It's not like Rei not to be blunt and just say what's on her mind," she mused, "and even if she _were_ hurt, she wouldn't mince words."

"Agreed." He didn't know Rei all that well but he _did_ spend some time with her many years ago, and he could easily recall what a spitfire she was. "So whatever she was trying to tell you has to be something that makes her uncomfortable. What else did you talk about?"

"Um….You." She looked at him with a weird glint in her eyes. "We talked about you."

"Me?" he replied surprised.

A contemplative serious look took over her face and she brought her knees to her chin. "Yeah…you…" Rei had gotten stranger once she mentioned her boyfriend's name.

"What did she say about me beside for you to tell me she says hi?" he urged her on when she had grown silent. He couldn't imagine what Rei wanted to say about him which would then cause her to react peculiar.

Trying to clear her mind from all the jumbled information over the past couple of months, she shook her head. "She mentioned how you two used to go out and if we had ever discussed how you two used to date."

Mamoru snorted, "I would hardly consider what we did 'dating'. Did she mention why she wanted to know?"

"That's what I asked her, and she just said some bull about how we seemed so perfect and stuff." She stood up, getting antsy. Feeling a chill go through her, she rubbed her bare arms. "I don't like this, Mamo-chan," she said softly. She had a bad feeling about this and no longer wanted to discuss this.

"Me neither," he replied. He got up and went to her, enfolding her in his arms. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "But we have to keep going so we can figure this out." His tone was soft and soothing as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Mamo-chan," She rubbed her cheek against his shirt.

"We have to," he told her as if he were talking to a little girl that had to be convinced that going to the doctor was a good thing. "We have to get to the bottom of this and find out what's happening to you and what Rei knows or doesn't know."

"Maybe it's nothing," she declared, pulling away from him and defensively crossing her arms over her chest. She licked her lips as apprehension built up in her. "Maybe we are just over-thinking this. It will work itself out."

"You don't know that." Why did she have to make this so damn hard? He wondered. Why couldn't she just buckle up and take this situation as gravely as he was? He knew she was scared—hell he was scared too!-- and that this was a defense mechanism, but she was playing with her life. With theirs. And maybe he was being selfish but he needed her to take this seriously for both of their sakes.

"And you don't know that it won't!" Usagi yelled as she walked away from him. She was tired, tired of it all. She was sick of thinking about this, sick of this happening to her. "It's not so damn dramatic," she informed him, giving him her back.

"And you know all about being dramatic, don't you?" his voice was deadly calm, his eyes hard. He saw how she flinched at the coldness of his words but he steeled himself from her emotion.

She pursed her lips together in annoyance and the start of anger. "Whatever!" she flippantly replied. _Great comeback, _she mentally chided herself.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of his aggravation with her. "Usako," he hoped the endearment would sooth her, "why won't you take this seriously?"

"Why are you taking it _so_ seriously?" she asked him in return. Not waiting for his response, she said, "It will work itself out. I know it will. It always does."

"How? How will it work itself out?" he demanded. He shook his head, disappointed. "Will unicorns come and save the day?"

She frowned at his sarcasm. "I was thinking more along the lines of fairies but unicorns will work," she replied back just as sarcastically.

"Stop being such a child, Usagi. You aren't 14 anymore where you can fool yourself into believing that a problem will work itself out and end up solving it through sheer dumb luck. It's time to grow up and act accordingly."

Pissed, she squared off with him. Hurt at his words, words she always knew he felt. "I'm a child now, Mamoru? Just because I don't want to do things _your _way? I _refuse_ to be the good, obedient girlfriend and daughter!"

Usagi had always tried so hard to please every one around her and this time she was going to please herself. Do things her way. "It's easy for you to stand there and tell me what to do but you're not the one who's going through it."

"You're right," he agreed, "it's not happening to me but instead of facing it you're running away from it like—"

"A little kid?" she finished for him. Angry red color slashed her cheekbone and hurt fisted in her chest. This wasn't how she imagined this night would go but perhaps it was for the best. She always knew Mamoru thought of her in such a fashion and now he was saying it. Finally. "How long have you wanted to say this to me? Days? Months? Years? Mmm?"

He groaned, and shoved his hand through his hair. He didn't mean it the way it sounded, truly he didn't. Mamoru sighed because he knew he was going to have a devil of a time convincing her otherwise. "I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did. Don't back down now." Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let it fall. All she ever wanted from Mamoru was his love, respect and for him to treat her like his equal, which was something she was beginning to think would never happen. She wiped at her eyes as she furiously glared at him. Would she ever be old enough? Smart enough for him to see her as anything but a child?

Mamoru floundered in his step; he could see the hurt in her eyes and wanted to kick himself for not thinking more before he spoke. He reached out to touch her but she evaded him and rejection pierced his heart.

Should he have been more careful or had he wanted to say it? To hurt her? To get some kind of reaction that would cause her to want to fight whatever was going on? Yes, but he took it too far, he knew Usagi thought he treated her as if she were a child, and basically saying so wasn't helping his cause but causing her to become piss off at him.

"I'm not saying you _are_ a little kid," he poorly explained, "but that you are taking on the _behavior_ of a child."

"What's the difference?" she demanded, not seeing one. "Only a child has the 'behavior of a child,'" she said mocking his choice of words. "You know what? Go find yourself a girlfriend who doesn't exhibit such childlike behavior. One you don't have to promise her father you won't sleep with her!," she cried before she ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door loudly.

Mamoru stood in amazement at what had just transpired and how somehow he managed to put his foot in his mouth and now he was in the proverbial dog house. "Damn."

"Damn him!" Usagi cried loudly as tears ran down her face. He was such an ass! Why couldn't he understand that she just didn't want to talk about it? That all she wanted to do was forget her trouble and just be with her boyfriend? Was that too much to ask?

Closing her eyes, she leaned heavily against the door while taking deep raspy breaths. Mamoru's words played over and over in her mind and she fisted her hands. She wasn't being childish although telling the man he could go find another girlfriend….! Her eyes opened in dismay "Oh, no," she groaned. She didn't tell him to find another woman did she? "Ugh."

_He would never actually go find another girlfriend; no woman could possibly replace you. _

Usagi blinked at the words that she heard clear in her head and nodded her head in agreement. He wouldn't. Panic receded, she licked her lips nervously.

"Oh, Mother," she sighed, "what am I to do?" It was rare when Usagi called out to her Silver Millennium mother but at this moment she felt lost. Everything was happening so fast, every time she blinked things were changing and she was terrified.

_Take control!_

"How?" she whispered, how did she "take control"? How she stop the room from spinning? She had lost control months ago and saw no way of getting it back.

_Snap out of it!_ _You are the Princess Serenity! The most powerful being in the world! Stop sniveling like a child and be the woman you were taught to be. _

"I cant" Usagi cried, frightened. She didn't want things to change. She wanted everything to remain the same. "I wasn't taught anything!" she cried. "It was her! It wasn't me!"

_Hogwash! It was you. You are her and she is you. Yes, you can_!

A knock came on the door, starling her from her conversation with herself.

"Usagi…please….."

"Go away Mamoru," she bitterly said, not yet ready to accept his unspoken apology.

"I can't," he said brokenly, "not when I know you're so mad at me. I hate when you're angry with me. Usako." The words were spoken softly. "Especially when I know I deserve your anger."

She bit her lip to keep from succumbing to his words, "I-I-I …" she trailed off not knowing what to say. She wanted to comfort him, to take the pain away she heard in his voice yet at the same time she wanted him to bask in it to feel a fraction of what she felt.

"You what?" He inquired, hopeful that he would be able to get back into her good graces. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. What can I do to make it up to you? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Do you mean that Mamoru? Anything?"

Without an once of hesitation, he agreed. "Anything! Just say it."

Wiping at her checks, she removed herself off the door and then opened it. Mamoru stood there a bit surprised at how easy that was.

"Usako…"

She smiled and took his hand and pulled him inside her room. "Shhh, I don't want you to say anything….just feel."

"Feel?" he question, not understanding what she had in mind.

"Yes, feel." Standing on her tip toes, their glaze locked. "Feel _me_." She then kissed him hungrily, her arms wounding around his neck as she pressed more into him.

Taken by surprise, he stiffened in her embrace but quickly give way to her soft lips as they moved over his. Her fingers toyed with the ends of his hair even as her tongue went over his lips, seeking entry.

Caught up in her and their mingled scent, he opened for her. Their barely taken breath was shared as they moved back and the back of her knee touched her bed.

He pulled apart slowly, his lips leaving soft kisses on the corner of her mouth. "You don't want to do this," He held her face in his hands, his touch gentle.

Tears misted in her eyes because she _did_ want to do this. _Badly. _"You're mistaken," she informed him. "You do not know how it pains me to have you so near yet so far."

Sympathy softened his gaze and caused Mamoru to lay a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I never want to cause you any pain, Usako. Never."

"You break my heart every time you pull away from me," she declared wistfully as she sat on her bed. As her eyes closed, thousands of memories of them passed through her closed lids. Her breathing grew heavy as she became aroused, she licked her lips. "Every night I _feel_ you touching me, loving me and right before I snap in wakefulness, I wish it were real. But it's not. I wake up and I'm left so unsatisfied and terribly lonely." She opened her eyes, peering into his dark cloudy eyes. "I just want you," she whispered.

Touched and moved by her words, he gently sat on the edge of the bed, fisting the comforter. "You are not alone, Usako," his voice was husky as he spoke to her. "You have your family and friends."

She smiled sadly, "They aren't what I need, Mamoru." Usagi stared intently at the bunny covered pink comforter, her breathing shallow. "I need you. It's always been you."

Mamoru could feel the thick emotion surrounding them; her lust, fear, love. He couldn't help but fall prey to her, enslaved by the emotion he felt for her. "Look at me," he bid her and when she did, when their eyes collided, he replied, "I need you, too, Usako. More than you'll ever need me."

"That's not true!" she refuted, shaking her head strongly.

"You showed me a world I didn't know existed," he continued, cutting her off. "You loved me when no one else did; you cared for me when I was too closed off to show you how I felt. You fought for us when I was too afraid to do so…"

Tears misted her eyes at his kind words, at the praise he lavished on her. "I could do no less," she humbly replied. "Loving you is the easiest thing I ever had to do."

He took her yielding hand, and curved his around hers. "I need you to fight for us now, Usako. I know it's scary and I know you don't understand everything that's going on but neither do I. I need you to trust in you, me and us."

She bit her bottom lip, what he asked of her was simple but what if she failed? What if she couldn't do it? "I'm scared," she said again, tears falling down her cheek.

Wanting to ease her pain, he gently grasped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't be. It's just me and you, and we can work through anything."

She nodded and sighed, feeling better. "I'm sorry I was being such a brat earlier."

"And I'm sorry for not taking your feeling and fears into more considerations."

Leaning into him more, her head nestled into his the crook of his neck. As she breathed in his scent, her surrounding became even more acute. This was where it happened, the very spot. It was here she lay weak and limp with a fierce hunger that couldn't possibly be--yet was--her own.

Desire had her in its wretched hold, even though he did no more than hold her slight frame to his larger one. She was being seduced by him, their memories and, most of all, by his body against hers. She couldn't take it and had _no_ desire to fight the need for his touch.

"Mamo-chan..." His name was like sweet wine pouring from her lips as she lifted her head from its perch. He looked down, bewitched by the sheer force of her virginal desire.

Usagi got to her knees so that the difference in height between them was no more than an inch or two. Slowly, her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned forward, her mouth moving provocatively over his.

The slow tantalizing sweep of her tongue caused heat to dance along his skin as he could do no more than follow her sensual lead. Mamoru tightened his hold on her small waist as he brought her flush against his rigid body. He groaned against her mouth as he opened up to her exploring tongue.

She was so sweet, innocent in their heated kiss that it imprisoned him even more. She was his and the thought that no man has ever nor will ever know her in such a manner had ferocious need rippling at him. Stronger than ever before was a compulsion to claim her as she wanted him to and to slack both their desires within the moist heat of her body.

He quickly took possession of her kiss, finding her way too slow and tender to his liking. Usagi moaned as his tongue found every sensitive spot within her mouth and involuntary her hands clawed at his shoulders. The tumbling sensations that swirled in her were new to her body but not to her mind.

They parted for air and he trailed hot kissed along her neck, her sighs and moans spurring him on further. She was hot, so sweet…so delectable. He wanted to do as she said and _feel her_. But was he strong enough to stop when he needed to?

"Don't stop... please don't stop," Usagi begged as her eyes drifted closed and intense, body shivering heat pooled at the juncture of her thighs. She gasps at his ministration, her body undulating.

He nibbled at the soft swell of her cleavage, his tongue soft along its surface. "Usako," he groaned out, her a name a plea for her to stop him. "We shouldn't."

"We should," she caressed his face, a finger tracing his lower lip. "Don't tell me no. Please."

He spread one hand over her buttocks, causing her eyes to widen for he has never touched her in such a way, kneading it as the other hand slid up her spine to hold fast her nape. His mouth parted, moving hers to accept his probing exploration and she whimpered as he deepened the kiss.

It wasn't enough, Usagi thought. She needed to feel her skin against his, without the barrier of their clothes. Her fingers went to his shirt, clumsy in her haste for bare skin. Breaking their kiss, she pressed her open mouth to the inch of skin she was able to reveal.

It was feeling her mouth upon him which broke the sensual haze they had woven. Getting off the bed on wobbly legs, he leaned heavily against the far wall. Breathing deeply, he fought for control. "What am I thinking? I'm not!" he berated himself.

"Good!" Usagi cried as she scrambled to her feet to go where he stood. "Mamoru, I want you!"

"I promised-"

"Don't say it," she warned as she folded her hands over her chest. "How about the promise you made to me? To love me and to put my needs first."

"This is for you…in the long run." It pained him to tear himself away from her, especially with his libido raging the way it was. He was probably going to need to spend 2 hours in cold water to cool him off.

"What about now?" She could see his erection—which he made no attempt to hide--and it gave her hope. He wanted her! Desperately. And she could tell he was at the edge of his precious control. All she needed to do was push him over. But how?

What would Serenity do? Usagi asked herself in that moment. What would she do if Endymion for some strange reason didn't want to make love to her? She wouldn't take it lying down! An idea came to her and she bit her lip. Did she have the courage?

"Usagi?" he questioned, not liking how she got quiet nor the strange gleam in her eyes. He had expected more anger at his denial to continue on with their mating dance.

Licking her lips, she used words to gather her courage. "I never dreamed of another man but you." Slowly, she walked backwards, fingers toying with the ends of her dress. "I met you and you made me so angry. I could never understand why; I was never one for such violent emotions."

Mamoru was hypnotized by her voice, the softness in her eyes. He followed her every step, hardly blinking since he didn't want her out of his sight.

"And then one day, you rescued me with a beautiful rose and gallantly took me in your arms and suddenly, without knowing, you were my hero. My prince charming in a dashing tuxedo and top hat." She smiled in remembrance of her masked crusader.

"It wasn't long before I dreamed of you—both of you—never knowing that our fates were intertwined and I was meant for you." She closed her eyes. "And then in one huge revealing, my hero was you. The man that annoyed me yet intrigued me. You were the Prince to my Princess and suddenly I fell in love three times over in one second."

She was once more by the bed, her eyes opened and she stared into midnight blue eyes so dark they appeared black. "Now, here we are," she lifted the dress, noting his reaction, as she pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Mamoru mouth fell open as he saw her naked, truly for the first time. His hungry eyes traced from her full breasts, the hardened rosy peaks of twin perfection, to her concave ribs, narrow waist and rounded flare of her hips covered by small red fabric. The erection he hadn't been able to wish away throbbed with a vengeance.

"Come to me, my prince," she beckoned him with a finger as she laid down on her bed. The way he looked at her encouraged the wetness that seeped from her. "Take what I freely give."

He groaned in dismay. His will and therefore his control too weak for such an attack. He crumbled. He came to her then, his stride purposeful. He climbed atop the bed, the small mattress dipping against his weight. His body rose over hers, large, powerful and fully aroused.

_Gotcha! _She claimed his lips in hungry, heady kiss, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip. Her legs went around his hips, and she moaned as his arousal rubbed up against her center.

She gasped loudly as wonton fingers found the swollen dampness beneath blonde hair. She stiffened briefly, unsure. He pulled away from her, feeling her tensing. He internally chided himself, he was going too fast. Kissing her swollen lips, he laid chaste kiss on her brow.

Mamoru kissed down her check to her neck, lightly nipped at the sensitive skin. Lower his lips went until it found a beaded nipple and took it within his mouth.

Usagi's banks ack arched and she nearly screamed as pleasure laced through her. True, real pleasure that wasn't some undercurrent from her lustful dreams. She dug her hands into the comforter on either side of her as his lips went lower and lower……


End file.
